Seven Steps To Heaven
by Seamly
Summary: Yi Jeong rejects Ga Eul and telling her she's not the type of woman he would want. Ga Eul shows him that she can be every ounce of sexy he dreams of...
1. Scream

Author's Note: I don't own anything! So don't sue me :P

Thanks for reading!

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: Scream

_It was that dream again_. The dream that made her palm sweat profusely and clench to the pillow for support. She didn't know whether to be scared or excited. _He_ had that power on her, where that simple, morning-scratchy-voice could send her over the edge begging for more. He didn't normally speak in this tone, but in her dreams it was ubiquitous. _She_ couldn't resist. Like the last dream, he repeated his mind-blowing moves that rendered her frozen in her steps and the only movement she was allowed was a simple "_ah_," the tiny jingle that spoke more words than the Odyssey.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered in her ear, the end of those words were said an octave higher, as if asking her a question.

She didn't reply; she didn't need to, for the pleading look in her eyes was enough. He knew that look all too well – after all, he was a master of foreplay. He grinned at her, and raised his eyebrows in a seductive way. Her eyes became wide in response, unable to shift from his magnetic gaze.

He knew she wanted him to take her, but he liked to play a little at first. He brushed her hair behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch again, the touch that she hasn't felt for an entire week. To her great dismay, he stopped, and her lips curled downwards with it.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" she squealed. Her disappointment didn't last long, for that hand that left her face went straight for her butt.

"You know how I like it right?" he questioned, as if he knew she was having these dreams quite frequently.

She bit back her lip and looked down in embarrassment. How could have known about her weekly erotic dreams? Perhaps it would be best to appear innocent; she heard it was quite popular among boys. However, he saw right through her innocent pretenses and used one finger to tilt her head back up, and pressed his lips onto hers.

The electricity from the kiss spread throughout their bodies like wildfire, burning away at every nerve ending. The goose bumps revealed themselves, and the tiniest hair reacted to this tension by standing up. He didn't part her lips nor move a muscle; it was his way of doing things – by driving the other person mad with desire.

She fell in this trap of his once again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and delved her tongue inside. He smiled; he loved to make the bad girl come out of her shell. In his mind, there was no such thing as an innocent or good girl but only bad girls in disguise, waiting for the right person to unshackle them. He will be that liberator, and rob them of their innocence, forever.

In order to release the bad girl, he became rough. His hands reached down, cupped her butt cheeks, and squeezed hard. She jumped a little in excitement as always and pressed herself onto his need, but not making any more motion than was necessary. She has learned from his ways too. Her tongue hungrily massaged his in a rhythmic motion, and he happily received, but it was his turn now. His hands travelled even lower and caressed her inner thighs. She leapt, unintentionally grinding into him. The dream has never progressed this far before. He parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist and power walked her to the wall.

There was a wall, and a room but it wasn't dimly lit like she would have imagined. Shouldn't sex dreams happen in dark corners? It was bright with wall lights that had flowery light holders. There was no furniture… yet. She didn't know if the furniture would appear out of thin air as time went on, because she would need a bed eventually, and maybe a few toys if this dream was going to last a long time. Oh how she hoped it would.

Her focus came back to him when he released her legs, her heels making contact with the Oriental rug below. His tongue probed the inside of her mouth now, kissing her with fervor and delving deeper and deeper with every thrust. Sometimes he even bit her lip a little to arouse tiny groans from her. Even though she loved his raw passion, she wished he would get on with the show faster; the bad girl inside of her was released by her master, and she was ready to play.

Finally that much anticipated hand ran up her bare leg, covered only by with her very plaid miniskirt. She often wondered if the school didn't approve sex, why require girls to wear such short skirts? If any girl bent more than 30 degrees, all of her secrets would be for the world to see. Heck, some girls enjoyed this attention and often bent 90 degrees, and even 180 degrees. She felt ashamed to admit it, but she has deliberately looked at a guy's crotch before, especially when those girls were parading their goods. She was incredibly surprised at the speed at which boys got erections, and if she ever had the chance, she must do more research. Oh wait, she was getting distracted again; better enjoy it before she woke up.

Her desires were reaching their maximal level. She knew if he took a look at her breasts closely – which were hidden behind her white uniform and a thin bra – he would see her nipples as erect as they get, screaming at him to give them more attention. Why hasn't he tried to feel her up yet?

"_Ah_," she moaned into the kiss. He could read minds. His hand was on her left breast now, squeezing it with the right amount of pressure to create friction between her bra, but not enough to hurt. Maybe he should let it hurt for a little bit – she was a little curious about S&M.

He broke the kiss first, moving onto the next part of his dirty plan while her head was still outreached in his direction. Making sure her eyes would follow his, he looked down at her _suggestive_ school uniform, and unbuttoned the third button from the top – right between her breasts. With one quick motion he slid his right hand into her left bra, and felt the breast that he played with just a moment ago. She gasped at sensation brought upon his cold hands against her warm and sensitive skin, which was starting to accumulate a sex flush from all the anticipation. This only made her nipples even more erect, and he twisted them harder than normal, making her moan even harder.

"_Sunbae… please… I need it now…_" she begged breathlessly.

She didn't care if she sounded desperate because she was sure he was doing everything he could to keep himself from ramming into her. It was all in that one grind she felt, the rigidity of his member – he needed it too. She brought up one hand to touch him, but he stopped her in mid air and pinned that arm on the wall. He brought up one leg and placed it in between hers until it made contact with her wet spot. She didn't need any instructions and proceeded to grind on his leg, very slowly, making sure he was feeling every movement.

He got the idea and went straight to the French kiss again. The kiss was so deep it felt like he was trying to suck out her soul, and they couldn't help but breaking the kiss to gasp for air. The last few minutes had been absolutely heaven, and from the dirty look in his eyes she knew the moment had come at last. She watched as he slowly unzipped his pants. He saw her gaping and felt incredibly powerful, and it added more to his lust. He reached into his pants and…

"_Almost paradise, brighter than the morning…_" Ga Eul's alarm clock blasted in the air.

She blindly pressed the off button with her left hand and turned back in the direction she was before. She was so close to paradise to be interrupted with this song – the ironies of life. She really ought to change that alarm clock song; it has been there since she met Yi Jeong, but he has never brought her to paradise even if her dreams.

The thought of him still made her blush a little. Ever since she came into contact with him, his smirks and masculinity was all she thought about. She didn't want to admit it, but she peeked to see if he had an erection whenever she was around. Unfortunately, he dressed well enough that his jacket or something was always covering that area. _Boo._ Still she liked to think she was sexy enough to turn him on… wait! She was a good girl! The dreams have indeed corrupted her, and she needed to come to her senses.

It took Ga Eul a few minutes to wake up wearing her orange booty shorts and white tank top. She liked the clothes tight on her when she slept because it gave her more warmth. She grabbed the cup of water with her left hand and drank it. Suddenly she wondered where her right hand went. She looked at her right shoulder and followed her arm down to her right hand, which was in her shorts, between her legs.

Ga Eul sighed and took her hand out, fully aware of the mess it would be in. She took a Kleenex tissue and cleaned herself, for it was not the first time it happened. The first time gave her quite a fright, and she was praying to God, hoping this didn't mean that her virginity was gone.

After some rigorous research, she found out the hymen could be broken by a number of things. She only wished that her fingers didn't have too creative of an imagination, and everything would still be intact, because she wanted to be tight for her first time with Yi Jeong. Oh wait, did she just think that? Ga Eul shook her head furiously to get rid of the dirty thoughts. She reminded herself that she was a good girl.

After a few more minutes of brainwashing, she got into the bathroom to freshen up. Her strong desire for Yi Jeong was undeniable because this was the fifth time she had this dream. When will she finally get to have sex in her dreams? If she couldn't have him in real life, dreams were the best alternative right? No. She needed to tell him, to confess, and to demand his love. After all, she couldn't think of anyone better for him than herself, even if it sounded arrogant. But how would she get through that stone hearted playboy? Maybe Woo Bin sunbae would know.

"Woo Bin sunbae, are you free tonight?" Ga Eul asked when she dialed his number.

"Oh? Is our lovely Ga Eul asking me out on a date? Have you given up on our dear Yi Jeong boy?" Woo Bin teased.

"Sunbae you make me laugh," Ga Eul said with a straight face. "Anyways, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. Yi Jeong sunbae's birthday is coming up right? I want to prepare something for him, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet. Do you want to meet for coffee in the afternoon or something?"

"I have to do the weekly checkup on my gang – I mean men. How about 9PM? Meet me at the Fragrant Café next to Club Nova okay?"

"Sounds good, thanks."

Ga Eul hung up the phone and collapsed on her bed. As much as she wanted to have that wild night with Yi Jeong, she was interested in being his girlfriend more. If she didn't get these feelings out soon, she may go crazy with these dreams.


	2. Good Night And Go

Chapter Two: Goodnight And Go

Yi Jeong lied awake in bed, but it wasn't from the excitement of his birthday. He has learned that his birthday was just another excuse for him to get so amazingly drunk and have a hangover for a week. This year however, something, or someone sobered him up.

His weekly trip to the club was not surprising, and many women have timed the opportunity to get to know him. He enjoyed the massive attention and conspicuous grinds on his body – it was all old news to him. What he didn't expect was to see Ga Eul with Woo Bin at the café next to the club. They laughed and drank coffee **together**. The Ga Eul who only smiled so sweetly at him beamed even brighter at Woo Bin. He felt so angered that he just wanted to go up to Woo Bin and bite his neck off. Ah, how he wanted to taste Woo Bin's blood and make him pay – it disturbed him quite a bit to have these thoughts.

And then there was tonight, his unconventional birthday party with special guest Ga Eul, who not only played the violin effortlessly and gave him an invaluable antique, but gave a full confession in front of at least 100 guests. It was such a shocker to him that he didn't know what to say.

Usually he would have given them his flirty smile and invite them on a wild date, which would lead to the bedroom and finally end in heartbreak, but he didn't want to invite her on his typical dates. He wanted to take her on a real date and not leave her with a broken heart at the end of the night. It was all too confusing – his heart acting out on its own, shattering his playboy ways he was so used to.

When he brought her to his room, he had other intentions, intentions which might provoke Ga Eul to slap him, but he thought of them nonetheless. She was wearing a dress that showed off her lean body and accented her humble breasts. He mentally poked them, and they bounced back, full of flexibility and ready to be explored.

She gazed upon him while he was taking a sip of alcohol, and that look drove him insane too. She looked almost disappointed with her lips slightly parted, and all he wanted to do was to connect her lips with his and make that frown go away. He was a good kisser and he was sure she wouldn't able to resist; the girl just poured her heart to him for goodness sake.

If she liked him so much, then why was she having coffee with Woo Bin? The envy came back again. Yi Jeong tossed and turned in his sleep, and finally decided to do some investigating.

The moon high up in the sky signaled it was a little past midnight. The party had ended prematurely since the playboy boy didn't feel like socializing, which disappointed many needy heiresses.

Yi Jeong didn't know whether to call beforehand or not, but he went with his instincts. He was surprised when he pulled up in Ga Eul's neighborhood and finding her lights still on. Her room was upstairs, but very visible while parked on the decline of the hill. The entire neighborhood had fallen asleep without a single light in sight, and the only sound permeating was the singing of crickets.

Yi Jeong got a glimpse of Ga Eul, very visible despite watching from afar. Just as Yi Jeong was thinking Ga Eul should really shut the curtains, he changed his mind, for Ga Eul's hands traveled to her blue dress straps and gently slid them past her shoulders, and the dress instantly fell to her knees.

Yi Jeong peeled his eyes open and lamented that he didn't have binoculars on him. It would be too obvious if he left his car to become a peeping Tom, but the idea seemed better and better as the seconds went by. Why did she strip with the curtains open? Maybe because it was so late she didn't think anyone would be awake, and her house was at the bottom of the hill at an angle where none of her neighbors could see her room. That was unless someone was as resourceful as Yi Jeong and found the only spot with a front row seat to the best show in town. Yi Jeong felt so wrong, but watching an out of character Ga Eul was making him very hot. He searched intensively for his cell phone to capture this moment, but God didn't smile upon voyeurs and decided that his phone could dial but did not have enough battery to film a rated R footage. While cursing at the heavens, Yi Jeong leaned forward as far as possible with his eyes almost popping out of its sockets.

Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul's bare and bra-less back and he couldn't help but mentally caressing her back, feeling the concaves of her spine and the smoothness of her skin.

"_No bra? You dirty girl…_" Yi Jeong thought delightfully.

Yi Jeong tried to remember the previous night to whether he could have seen her nipples through the dress. Either the dress had padding in the chest area or she was just not turned on by him. He liked to think it was the former.

His eyes traveled down her back and settled on her under garments – black thongs, and from the uneven edges, Yi Jeong assumed it was lacy as well. On one side, she probably wore them to avoid showing her panty line, but if Yi Jeong recalled correctly, the bottom half of her dress was puffy, and thus there was no need to wear sexy underwear. Did she have a secret desire to take off her dress and amaze Yi Jeong? He hoped so.

Yi Jeong's body started to react to the stimulation from his eyes and he had to elevate his body a little bit and pull down his pants slightly – they were starting to get too tight. His cheeks were also starting to burn, and he quickly turned on the air conditioner. He sighed in satisfaction from the chilly wind, but it was doing nothing for a burning sensation down south. If the vents could be directed at other parts of his body, that would be great.

Ga Eul didn't take off her thongs but put on her orange booty shorts, much to Yi Jeong's dismay, but she redeemed herself when she didn't put on a top, and she proceeded to bend over. Was she simply stretching or did she have psychic intervention and knew Yi Jeong was watching? If she were stretching, then why didn't she put on a top?

Yi Jeong didn't have any more time to ponder, as Ga Eul stood up straight and put one hand on her right breast, causing Yi Jeong to gulp uneasily. From what Yi Jeong could see, she was moving her hand in a circular motion about her breast and then moved to the left. It looked nothing more than a self breast exam, but Yi Jeong's imaginations traveled far beyond that.

Yi Jeong thought of himself being on top of Ga Eul in her bed while she was still topless with her legs wrapped around his hips. Then he would cover her perky breasts with his fingers and stroked her enticingly until she would pin him down and have her way with him. His fantasies made the stiffness in his pants even worse, and the first thing he did was calling Ga Eul.

The sudden phone call disturbed Ga Eul's activities, and she reached for her phone while covering her breasts with the other arm.

"Yi Jeong sunbae? What brings you to call me at… 1 in the morning?" Ga Eul questioned while glancing at the clock.

"Ga Eul-ah," Yi Jeong said breathlessly. "Are you still up?"

"Um… I picked the phone didn't I?"

"What are you doing now?" Yi Jeong asked, hoping that she would give very intricate details about her breasts.

"Nothing… just hanging around."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Uh… I have some stuff to take care of."

"What is that?" Yi Jeong felt his heart skipping beats from the anticipation of her answers.

"I'm… it's none of your business. Why are you calling me?"

"Because I'm feeling a little hot right now…"

"You're calling me because you're hot? How is that going to help? Turn on the air conditioning or something."

"It's already on."

"I don't know… take a cold shower."

"I would love to…" Yi Jeong replied, followed by the thought _take a shower with you_. "But I'm not anywhere near a shower right now."

"Oh really? Weren't you home?"

"I was."

"Where are you now?" Ga Eul asked cautiously, looking outside for any suspicious activity and proceeded to close the curtains.

Yi Jeong sighed into the phone. "I was watching a very good movie, but it ended very abruptly, and now I am kind of sad."

"Oh? What movie was it? Was it good? Maybe I should see it sometime."

"This movie was only shown once, and I was the only audience. It was good, but like I said, it ended abruptly. By the way, what are you wearing?"

"Yi Jeong sunbae, why are you acting weird? I don't think if we should be having these kinds of conversations yet. If you want to get more personal, then we should be dating at least."

"Aren't we going on a date tomorrow at Lotte World? Come on, just tell me?"

"Good night."

Ga Eul hung up the phone with an uneasy feeling in her heart. Did he know she was naked? Why the series of strange questions? She parted the curtains slightly and peered into the night. Her window was sort of secluded, and it wasn't the first time she gave herself a breast exam. After her aunt died of breast cancer, she has been nothing but careful. She slowly scanned the streets and to her extreme horror found an orange colored sports car. She had to believe that there was more than one person who had orange colored cars, but nobody in her neighborhood was rich enough to afford one. What was worse was that she could have sworn she saw a person inside.


	3. I Did It For Love

Chapter Three: I Did It For Love

Ga Eul shut the lights and listened intently on any noise that resembled a car ignition. She held the blanket up to her chin and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to bruise it. Then the screeching came like lightning bolts on a quiet day, and it stroked right through Ga Eul's heart. She fearfully peeked through the window and saw the familiar orange car taking off. This turned into a screaming session into her pillow.

She should have shut the curtains… why didn't she in the first place? Maybe it was because she knew nobody would see it, or maybe deep inside she had a fantasy that someone may be watching. She wasn't sure which possibility she was more frustrated at. In any case, she wouldn't bring this up again. But what if he asked? She should just be confident and brush it off as nothing. After all, she did have a nice back if she may say so herself, and he has seen most of it in that pink dress anyways. It wasn't like she gave him a full frontal view. There was nothing she should be afraid of.

Ga Eul's mind finally settled after bouncing back and forth between which stance she should take, and lied back down. She needed to get some beauty sleep and _entice_… attract Yi Jeong tomorrow.

Yi Jeong sat in his car in a hidden spot near Lotte World, gazing at Ga Eul, who had already arrived and looking around. It wasn't the idea of a relationship that made him hesitate; it was the fact that he didn't want to be confronted of his obvious phone call the previous night. He was pretty sure she heard him leave – the sports car engine was hard to miss.

His gaze upon her was like the summer heat – intense and never unwavering. It didn't take long for Ga Eul to catch his stare. She strutted toward him with her head high, and even though she was faced to him Yi Jeong could still imagine how cute her butt looked as she walked. This was wrong. He should get these thoughts out of his mind before she approached.

"Are we hiding?" Ga Eul asked when she swung the huge car door open. He didn't take his sports car for a ride but chose a humble SUV.

Ga Eul was wearing one of the new trendy blouses that was puffy on top but tight in the midriff section. The cut was a little low, and even under her black lacy under shirt he could see a tinge of cleavage. Yi Jeong never thought Ga Eul as a woman with big breasts, but perhaps she was wearing a wonder bra.

"Ga Eul-yang, I don't know if I can give you my heart the way you have given me. I would feel eternally guilty if I led you on and ended up breaking your heart," Yi Jeong confessed immediately, hoping he wouldn't need to face the question from last night and have a quick escape.

Ga Eul's shoulders dropped and the hand that was on the door hung awkwardly around her back. She wasn't expecting a rejection, and so soon too. She looked down and watched her heels rub against the asphalt, and although it resembled nails scratching a chalkboard, neither of them preferred silence.

She couldn't give up; not after she had mustered the courage to confess. It was either give up or fight like hell to be with him.

"Sunbae, what kind of girl is your type?"

"Sexy, non-prude, seductive, you can imagine right?" Yi Jeong responded, hoping that his answer would scare her off.

Ga Eul pushed on his body, causing him to slide down the leather seats. After locking the doors, she asked the driver to leave them until he was called. Yi Jeong looked at her with a perplexed expression, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Sunbae, how sexy are we talking about?" Ga Eul learned in and whispered in his ear.

Yi Jeong had to admit that Ga Eul was acting very out of character, but it was turning him on even more.

"Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jeong swallowed hard. "What… uh… you… me… uh…" Yi Jeong couldn't find his words being so close to the foxy Ga Eul all of a sudden.

"Tell me… how sexy do you like it?"

Yi Jeong lied back against the seat, his mind racing through all the different scenarios she could be in, but they involved a bed, some toys, but didn't include a car.

Ga Eul climbed through the junction between the two front seats and turned the car keys. Yi Jeong's eyes darted straight to her butt, round and firm under those tight capris. He lifted his hand and unconsciously reached for cup them, but pretended to grab onto the front chair when Ga Eul turned around.

Ga Eul had turned on the air conditioning and waved her face in front it. She shook her head slowly, letting the chilly wind caress her face. She undid her high ponytail and her soft curls bounced like those commercials for shampoo.

"Is this more like what you were imagining?" Ga Eul asked with a smirk.

Yi Jeong looked out of the window. "I wasn't… imagining… anything… And we're in a public place!"

"Your windows are tinted. And you're parked in an inconspicuous place. It's like you're almost asking for it."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to protest, but gasped instead. Ga Eul had planted soft kisses along his neck, starting with his jaw line. Then she slowly licked her way back up. The moisture evaporated with the coldness immediately, leaving him with goose bumps and hair standing up all over. It didn't help when Ga Eul blew on the wound she had left him, sending his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Do you want me to go now?" Ga Eul whispered in the ear right above where she kissed him. Her lips so close they lightly brushed against Yi Jeong's earlobes, causing him to moan slightly, but he hoped that she didn't catch that. "I'll see you later then."

"No." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Then he guided her left leg over his body so that she was sitting on his lap. "You don't know how far I can go, and I don't think you are the kind of girl to go that far with someone who isn't your boyfriend."

"I know exactly what you want."

Ga Eul leaned forward so that her chin was against his shoulder, but kept the distance between their hips. She took her right hand and placed it right at the hem of his shaft. Yi Jeong's eyes dilated, not knowing she was capable of this. Her fingers squeezed his rigid member and moved upwards until she reached the head. He was bigger than she had expected; she was a little ashamed to admit that she always imagined it whenever she had one of her dreams.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong let out a breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves down, but every nerve ending was firing rapidly, directing his blood flow to one area.

"I'll come over tomorrow at 9 PM. Be prepared," Ga Eul announced and darted out before Yi Jeong could say another word.

Yi Jeong sat in shock, not knowing whether he should chase after her and find the release he needed or just race back home and masturbate. He took the latter option. After all, she was coming over tomorrow for more, and he didn't want to look too eager.

Ga Eul walked so fast in the other direction that it could turn into a sprint and her heart beat so fast as if it could jump out at any minute. She turned at the corner and smacked her forehead with her hand over and over again. _God, did I just do that? _She didn't know where all the confidence and sexiness came from, but everything felt so natural.

_Am I a pervert?_ Ga Eul bit down on her lip and struggled with the idea when she came upon a bookstore. Pervert or not, she had to do more research on this subject, whether it was from books or movies. _I don't want sunbae to be disappointed_. She punched her forehead again.

The bookstore was not crowded, which made her a little more relieved as she searched in the Love and Romance section, also known as the Adult Section, but the owner didn't want to label it as that or else the children may become too curious. She glanced behind her as she reached for a book, any book, and came face to face with the Karma Sutra.

Ga Eul raised one eye brow and flipped to a random page. Her eyes became wide and her jaw dropped. She closed the book immediately and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh God… oh God…" Ga Eul muttered as she put her hands on her burning cheeks. The positions were very… innovative, and her face cringed when she thought of how she would need to…. Bend in that angle. Another shudder came when she thought about herself and Yi Jeong performing the deed.

Maybe she should read the descriptions of books more carefully. Ga Eul went down the aisle, ignoring books that were titled "The Erotic Nights You Have Been Waiting For" and came across a book by itself without any duplicates. It could be either really popular or the publisher was very poor. The book cover was entirely white, about 200 pages, titled "Seven Steps to Heaven", written by C.C., which was obviously a penname, and it intrigued her because people with English pennames usually wrote it in Hangeul anyways.

She skimmed the table of contents, more careful of the material she would be reading now. The chapters had titles like "How to turn him on, but not too much" and "How to look innocent" as if the book was written just for her.

Ga Eul confidently bought the book and headed home. Tonight was a night of learning, studying, and practicing. Tomorrow would be the time for performing, shocking, and… screaming.


	4. Dress Off

Chapter Four: Dress Off

Yi Jeong paced around his house, unsure whether to leave or pretend he weren't home. The ticking from his watch sounded like it was magnified a thousand fold, counting down to his demise.

"Aish…" Yi Jeong scratched his head and grabbed his coat. It was better to leave. If Ga Eul came, her presence at his door steps will eventually prompt him to invite her in.

As he swung the door open to go out, he saw Ga Eul walking up the steps. Yi Jeong gulped. Although it wasn't the first time he had seen her in a dress, he wasn't used to her wearing skin tight dresses that showed a lot of skin. Ga Eul saw his surprised look and smiled.

"Do you like my strapless dress?" Ga Eul asked, striking a pose that accentuated her hips.

"It's very… white…" Yi Jeong managed to say, careful not to comment on anything else.

Ga Eul beamed at him and walked into his house, the fringes of her dress flowing with the motion. Yi Jeong let out a sigh and followed. It wasn't easy prying himself from that spot when his imagination was running wild.

"Your place is bigger than I thought," Ga Eul mentioned, enunciating some words more than others.

"Ga Eul-yang, what are you doing here, and so late too?"

"Where do you keep your alcohol?" Ga Eul questioned from the kitchen, hands searching through all the cabinets.

"Why do you need alcohol?"

"Because my adrenaline is rushing…" Ga Eul looked right into Yi Jeong's eyes as she said those words, the intensity of her gaze making Yi Jeong feel slightly weak. "And I need a depressant."

Obviously it was not a great reason, and clearly she needed the alcohol for something else, but he gave it to her willingly. He didn't go for wine, which would have been romantic; he gave her Bacardi 151, which had the highest concentration of ethanol – quicker to become intoxicated.

Ga Eul poured herself the equivalent of a double shot and chugged it within seconds. She cringed at the taste but didn't stop. When she consumed the last drop, she cleared her throat to get the nasty flavor out.

"Not pleasant right?" Yi Jeong questioned, looking at her with bewilderment. Not many women chose to drink such bland alcohol, especially without chasers.

"So… do you have any wild fantasies about tonight? You can share with me if you like." Ga Eul rested her weight on her arms as she leaned against the counter, giving Yi Jeong a good view of her cleavage.

_Oh damn that wonder bra_. "Why? Do you have wild fantasies?" Yi Jeong could feel his voice shaking.

"I have a few, but it doesn't involve the kitchen. I think we can save it for later." Ga Eul poured another two shots and threw it back.

Yi Jeong took the glasses from her. "Don't drink anymore unless you want a massive headache the next morning. I'll take you home."

"Sunbae, show me your moves."

"No." Yi Jeong shook his head fervently. _It's the alcohol talking_.

"Fine, then show me your movies."

Yi Jeong took Ga Eul up the marble stairs and into his room again. He had hoped he wouldn't have to bring her there, for the temptation increased the closer they got to his bed. He walked a good two steps ahead of her, showing off as much disinterest as possible.

Yi Jeong had let Ga Eul pick the movie. He lazily sat on the couch at the end of his bed and slouched down. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ga Eul bending over to insert a DVD.

The dress was too short for Ga Eul's own good; a tint of nude colored lace reared its pretty face, taunting Yi Jeong. On the other hand, Yi Jeong kind of wished the dress was shorter so he could see whether it was a thong or not. Ever since he saw Ga Eul in those black thongs he had imagined taking them off of her in the same position as now.

"Let's watch 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'."

Yi Jeong shrugged. Ga Eul had already put the disk in. Yi Jeong was kind of relieved; watching a testosterone filled movie may take his mind off of a few panties.

Initially the movie went well, but when the heroine was wearing a revealing leather suit with fish nets and wielding a whip, Yi Jeong couldn't help but feel his pants getting a bit tighter. He replaced the actress's face with Ga Eul's and his eyes fluttered with the thought.

Ga Eul's hair was pulled back tightly so her high cheek bones were more illustrated. Her dress was so low that if she did any jumping her nipples would pop out. And those fish nets… Yi Jeong wished she could run them against his bare leg, feeling the rough, uneven, but patterned texture. Then she could give him a light whip, and this brought a satisfactory smile upon his face, and he even winced in the pain it could have caused.

Yi Jeong's breathtaking dream was cut short when he felt something wet and cold touch the side of his neck. Her jerked back and narrowed his eyes in the dark. Ga Eul had leaned over to lick him.

"Yah, what was that for?" Yi Jeong questioned while wiping the saliva off of his neck.

"Sunbae… do you have a whip?" Ga Eul half giggled the sentence out.

Yi Jeong could feel the cold sweat on his back. _Did I imagine out loud? I don't think that's possible. Or can she read minds when she's drunk?_

"That's it missy, you're going home."

Yi Jeong felt for the remote to turn off the TV as he grabbed Ga Eul's arm with the other. Before he could take one step toward the door, Ga Eul had flopped onto the bed and used her weight to pull him down too. She shifted her body so that she was facing Yi Jeong. She gazed back and batted her eyelashes at him.

Ga Eul couldn't stand the longing look in Yi Jeong's eyes and turned around to laugh. Yi Jeong could feel his need rubbing against her leg. He unconsciously thrust once forward but when he caught himself he quickly pushed on his hands to stand up.

Ga Eul's arms traveled to Yi Jeong's back and pulled him back down again. Their lips met for merely a second, until Ga Eul's tongue parted his lips and entered his thirsty mouth. On instinct, Yi Jeong massaged her tongue with his and sucked a little, triggering a moan from Ga Eul. He smiled into the kiss and bit her bottom lip, which made her moan even more.

She broke the kiss and guided his lips to her neck, and Yi Jeong devoured her greedily, knowing he would leave his marks on her. Ga Eul kept herself busy by sliding off her dress and the accidental bumps into Yi Jeong's body fueled his already increasing length.

When Ga Eul successfully took off her dress, he tried to gather as much of her body as possible in the darkness. Her milky skin glowed with the rays of moonlight coming through the blinds, prompting Yi Jeong to have a taste. He dipped into her luscious skin, kissing every bump and valley on his way, and Ga Eul filled the room with her heavy breathing and soft moans.

Ga Eul pushed on Yi Jeong's shoulders to sit up and helped him shrug off his jacket. Yi Jeong took the hint and started to unbutton his vest and dress shirt while Ga Eul worked on his pants. As Ga Eul unzipped him, Yi Jeong sighed – it felt good to relieve that pressure. Ga Eul ripped off his pants and stared at his boxers. His erection made an acute triangle with his body, and the angle was closing in to zero as time went on. Out of curiosity, Ga Eul poked Yi Jeong through his boxers and it bounced right back, perhaps even more rigid than before.

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong murmured, no longer in control of his breathing.

Ga Eul made eye contact with Yi Jeong as she unhooked her strapless wonder bra with two fingers. That bra was thickly padded, but underneath the fabric Ga Eul still had a decent cup. She grabbed Yi Jeong's right hand and ran the his pads up her rip cage, his fingers already noticing the myriads of goose bumps accumulating all the way to the tip. Yi Jeong used his index finger to tease her nipple in a circular fashion, hoping that Ga Eul would guide him to the next step.

The muscles on Ga Eul's forehead formed a frown, but it wasn't a displeased frown – it was a look of desperation and need. Ga Eul inserted her warm fingers into his boxers and pulled them down slowly, making sure that there would be friction between the fabric and his body. Yi Jeong let out a few more heavy breaths, wondering where she could have gotten so good at foreplay.

Finally she lied back down, her hair fanned out on the sheets like the peacock's tail, and yanked off her panties. She spread her legs to let Yi Jeong have a closer look. She had waxed, probably earlier today, and her private parts were very red from the blood flow. Underneath her folds were a few droplets of fluids, _subtly_ hinting at Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul-ah, I ran out of condoms." Yi Jeong was beating himself up on the inside.

Ga Eul smiled and wrapped her hands on his erection. The initial stimulation came as a shock, but soon it was feeding his desires like a drug – his body wanting more as the seconds drew by. Her soft strokes only made Yi Jeong thrust harder, and eventually her fingers had led him to her opening.

Yi Jeong's clear conscious was buried deep inside and his pent up frustration was priority. _If Ga Eul wants it this much, this is definitely not taking advantage of a drunk girl_. Still, Yi Jeong had to give himself a good reason, so he would be able to explain it to her tomorrow.

Yi Jeong's tip was pressed against Ga Eul, fully lubricated and all, and Ga Eul moved her body onto his first. Yi Jeong felt the tightness of her walls and had to bite his lips from coming then. She stopped right when he reached her hymen and took a breather. It was a long break; or at least those thirty seconds were the longest of Yi Jeong's life. He held on Ga Eul's hips and thrust forward quickly and painfully. There was no other way to do it. Ga Eul let out a loud moan as a streak of tear emerged from her eye.

He waited until Ga Eul's breathing became regular and pulled out until only the head was inside of her. He smiled a little knowing that Ga Eul was his woman now, and a part of her will always be his. The idea that she had saved herself for him made him even hornier, and all he wanted was to let her feel the ecstatic finish and relieve of himself once and for all. That was until he realized Ga Eul's breathing became too regular, and she didn't move.

"Ga… Eul?" Yi Jeong called out. No response. "Ga Eul-ah…" Ga Eul made a groan but that was it.

_Please don't tell me she fell asleep… at this critical time?!_ Yi Jeong's aggravation was higher than any mountain in Korea but there was little he could do. When drunk people fall asleep, they usually don't wake up.

Eventually he pulled himself out of her, and he lied next to her with his member screaming at him. He could only blame himself for feeding her four shots of vodka.


	5. Touched

Chapter Five: Touched

A streak of sunlight ran across Ga Eul's eyes, causing her to stir a bit. She rubbed her right eye and stretched her limbs. It was another beautiful day. However, as soon as she got up, she wished that she hadn't moved a muscle. The world started to turn much faster and her head felt incredibly heavy. She dropped back into bed immediately, cringing at the sensation.

Yi Jeong felt the bounce from the bed and sighed. It had been a very long night.

"You're awake," Yi Jeong muttered.

Ga Eul's heart almost stopped. _Did someone just talk?_ She was too caught up in the headache to think or notice her surroundings. Her head rotated toward Yi Jeong slowly and screamed when she saw his face.

_Ouch_. Yi Jeong frowned at the loud shriek next to his ear, another damage Ga Eul had done on his body. One of these days, he should start charging her for the wounds.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Ga Eul yelled, pulling the blanket higher. Then a look of pure horror overcame her. She peeked under the blanket quickly and screamed again.

"That mouth, can you shut it please?" Yi Jeong said with an annoyed expression.

"WHY AM I NAKED?"

"I don't know… ask yourself. You were the one who took them off." Yi Jeong sat up, revealing his bare chest and chiseled abs and arms. Ga Eul put her hands over her eyes but created a small slit to steal a look.

"AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED TOO?"

"Shall I replay it for you?" Yi Jeong leaned over and whispered it into her ear.

Ga Eul could feel her heart beat in her cheeks as she hid herself under the blanket. She wished that she could get up and forget about this nightmare, but her splitting headache was imprisoning her in this current predicament.

"Oh come on Ga Eul, don't be shy. You were so encouraging last night. Why don't we continue where we left off?"

"WHERE DID WE LEAVE OFF? Oh dear Lord what have I done?" Ga Eul exclaimed, her eyes so big that her double eyelids were hidden.

"Don't tell me you don't remember anything."

Ga Eul bit the corner of her bottom lip. She remembered coming into his house and drinking… quite a bit… and there was a movie… and… pitch black. She gradually shook her head at Yi Jeong.

"Oh great… was last night the first time you drank?" Ga Eul nodded at Yi Jeong's question. "And you already had a black out… just wonderful…"

Yi Jeong sat against the headboard, avoiding Ga Eul's inquisitive eyes. He couldn't help but have a feeling of guilt in his chest. He almost never engaged with women who were drunk, unless the night was either be prearranged or he knew she was dying to be his woman. Ga Eul fit neither of the two cases. He had hoped that she would want to be his woman somewhere down the line, but he was sure last night was definitely not how she would have wanted it.

"What do you think happened?" Yi Jeong wanted her to believe whatever she could accept.

"I just stripped down and slept?"

"Sure." Yi Jeong lied and slid back into the blanket. It was still early and he wanted to get a few more hours of sleep.

"Can you sleep somewhere else?" Ga Eul asked.

"If you can't stand me sleeping next to you, find another bed. I have plenty in this house. And I need some sleep… you have kept me up all night," Yi Jeong murmured with his eyes closed.

"Kept you up? How so?"

"There are certain things you just… don't do to guys." Yi Jeong turned to face away from Ga Eul, fully aware of what the morning meant for his body, and knowing Ga Eul was not clothed next to him didn't help either.

Ga Eul wanted to pursue him further, but on some level she was afraid of the answers she may get. All she could do was to wait for this hangover to go away, which meant a couple more hours on the bed, naked with Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul's mouth felt as dry as the Sahara Desert, and her thirst woke her up from another slumber. She took a look outside and saw the fading red rays on the horizon. She never thought sleeping all day was possible, but it was her first time having a hangover.

Yi Jeong was nice enough to leave a huge water bottle on the night stand, and Ga Eul gulped it all down within a matter of seconds. She was thankful that her headache was mostly gone, and grateful that her parents were out of town. If they knew where she spent the night, she would get disowned for sure.

The left side of the bed was empty now, but a hint of warmth still lingered. She ran her fingers along the area where Yi Jeong was lying, thinking how built he was, and a blush came on.

Sudden, a thought came to Ga Eul as she wrapped the blanket around her and stood up on the bed. She carefully examined the bed sheets, but it was hard to see since it was dark blue. A tiny dark spot in the middle of the bed caught Ga Eul's attention, and she rubbed it to feel the texture and sniffed it for the scent. It wasn't anything abnormal, but Ga Eul couldn't alleviate the uneasy feeling in her heart. Little by little she picked up her clothes and went to the restroom. She regretted using the restroom and glancing at the toilet as she flushed. There was blood, but only a few traces. She paced around the 10' by 10' bathroom with her arms folded and biting her lips furiously.

_It can't be. I'm just on my period. But I had my period two weeks ago. Random periods can happen. Ga Eul, just calm down and wait a bit. Nothing happened. Nothing…_

Ga Eul contorted her face and tilted her face to silently cry at the ceiling. She needed to get out. If she stayed in this house any longer, she may lose her sanity.

She popped her head out of the bedroom and called Yi Jeong's name. There was no response. She had asked a maid who came by, but she hadn't seen the Young Master either. Oh well, she could just call him and tell him about her departure later. As she searched for her cell phone in the bedroom she heard the water running. Yi Jeong must be taking a shower.

"Sunbae, I'm going to head home now," Ga Eul shouted outside the door.

Yi Jeong didn't reply. Ga Eul yelled louder but still nothing. Finally she decided to turn the knob and cracked it open a bit so he could hear her better. If she remembered correctly, the shower stall was behind the door, so she wouldn't see anything. However, she had forgotten that there was a large vertical mirror on the opposite wall, giving Ga Eul a full view of Yi Jeong's back.

She took a step back but didn't close the door. Her eyes were still glued on Yi Jeong's figure in the mirror. The uncontrollable chemical changes in the body started to take place. Ga Eul put one hand on her chest, feeling the thumping intervals becoming more frequent as the blood vessels dilate to pump out more blood to the nether region of her body. Ga Eul finally pried her eyes away from the steam covered surface and inhaled. She hadn't been breathing for a few seconds.

Yi Jeong had debated whether to take a cold or hot shower when he finally caught up on his sleep. He didn't get any shut eye the entire night. At first he wanted to sneak away and relieve the pressure that had built up – no thanks to Ga Eul's sudden doze – but every time he tried to get up Ga Eul would either shift her body or put her arm around his waist. Her arms moved lower each time, which prompted Yi Jeong to wait it out. She might accidentally slide her hands against his member or something.

The entire night was a cycle of becoming slightly limp but hard again once Ga Eul moved. Yi Jeong thought about the blue balls he was getting and cursed at his stupidity. Even though he knew she wouldn't touch where he wanted her to, he still didn't move a muscle.

Yi Jeong decided on the hot water, which would increase his blood flow and bring his ecstasy faster. He held the shower head close to his erection at first and turned the knob to the massage option, and the water pressure increased tenfold. The water particles shot out at terminal speed from the shower head and made contact with Yi Jeong's skin, each one felt like tiny fingers tapping gently at him. He let the water ran this way for a few minutes, imagining that it were Ga Eul's fingers on him.

He replaced the shower head back on the handle and moved onto the next stage. His index and thumb formed a ring around his member while he used the other three fingers for more support and sensation. He closed his eyes and imagined how the night should have ended, with Ga Eul totally at his mercy and the bed sheets becoming twisted with the motion…

"Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong moaned, unaware of the spy listening at the door.

Ga Eul didn't want to jump to conclusions when she heard the noises, but when the moaning became louder and more erratic; she had to accept the truth. Yi Jeong calling out her name made her hot and sick at the same time. She had a great desire to push open that door and join him, but her conscious made the door impossible to pivot forward and the only option was to close it behind her.

_I'm not this kind of girl_. Ga Eul clenched her fist as she closed the door with the other hand.

"GA EUL!" Yi Jeong rested his forehead on the wall as he finished, his body soaking in the warm water, cleansing the post-climax mess.

Yi Jeong turned the knob to finally shut off the water – it was a long and pleasurable shower. He wrapped a towel around his lower body and opened the door to see Ga Eul turn around suddenly in surprise.

"Ah… you're done… I was going…" Ga Eul stuttered, making an intense effort to keep her eyes on Yi Jeong's face. Still, she was standing a few feet away and her peripheral vision covered all the ground she needed to see.

"So soon? You should stay a bit longer. You haven't eaten all day," Yi Jeong replied with a smirk.

Yi Jeong shook the water off of his hair and dried his body with his towel. He took his sweet time and made sure that Ga Eul's gaze was fixed upon his body. Ga Eul's eyes fluttered for a few seconds, and she could feel her knees giving in on her.

"So what do you say Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong edged even closer to Ga Eul.


	6. Obsessed

Chapter Six: Obsessed

"Um… I'll pass, thanks," Ga Eul responded while subtly skirting away. "I have some personal things to take care of at home…"

"Oh? Then we'll do whatever you need to do and come back." Yi Jeong suggested. He tried to keep a straight face as much as possible to avoid suspicion and to refrain from looking too desperate.

"Ga Eul, I insist."

Yi Jeong placed his hands firmly on Ga Eul's shoulders. Her bare skin felt cold against his warm hands; they were probably warm due to too much blood flow and the steamy shower. Yi Jeong concentrated his charms and willed them through his eyes. Ga Eul stared back like deer in the headlights, fully mesmerized. She blinked a few times, but her mouth stood open. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, and Ga Eul proceeded to nod her head endlessly with the same dumbfounded look. Yi Jeong placed his hand on Ga Eul's chin to stop her from shaking and headed out of the room, but not before brushing softly against her arms. About a minute later, Ga Eul inhaled deeply through her mouth to prevent the drool from escape her lips and skipped a few steps to catch up to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong maxed out his speed on the sports car and arrived within minutes. The late evening traffic on a weekend was smooth, just like how Yi Jeong liked.

"My house is in this direction," Ga Eul said.

"I know. It's the small house at the end of the hill right?" Yi Jeong unknowingly responded to her question.

"How did you…" Ga Eul turned slightly pink, remembering the flashing incident.

"Uh… Jan Di told me." Yi Jeong gave her the most obvious excuse even though his tracker told him her whereabouts long before Jan Di gave him any information on her.

"How come the lights aren't on? It is pretty dark already," Yi Jeong questioned.

"Uh… my parents are away on a business trip."

"Does that mean I get to come in?"

"Uh… if you want."

Yi Jeong followed Ga Eul into her two story house. Upon entering, there was a small walkway leading to the living room and kitchen next to the backside of the stairs. The living room was about the size of his bathroom, but he had expected this after seeing Jan Di's house.

"You stay here." Ga Eul held her right hand out to stop Yi Jeong from going up the stairs and ran up without a reply.

"Like that will stop me." Yi Jeong put his hands in his pockets and softly strolled up the stairs. He was very curious about the view from her window.

The upstairs was very simple – the master bedroom on the left and her room on the right, with a bathroom in the middle. The door to Ga Eul's room was closed, but thinking Ga Eul was naked on the other side spiked Yi Jeong's interest so much that his hand reached for the door knob and turned.

"AH! What are you doing?!" Ga Eul screamed and threw her clothes at Yi Jeong's face to block his view. She quickly pulled on her pants while Yi Jeong was recovering from the attack. However, her mortified face soon returned when she realized she had thrown her underwear at him.

"Mmmm… nice throw." Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul a smirk as he twirled her cotton, candy striped panty in his finger and tossed it to the side.

Ga Eul darted to his feet and gathered all of her clothes and ran to the closet. As she hurried past him, a sweet scent of lavender lingered in the air, which he took in with a smile.

While Ga Eul preoccupied herself in the closet Yi Jeong paced around her 10" by 10" room. Her walls were very blank and her desk and nightstand were very clean and tidy. On her nightstand were a few photo frames – one of her parents, one with Jan Di, and the last one of HIM?!

The picture showed him wearing a white suit like the one he wore to Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's botched wedding, and he was sitting down, probably on his car. It was taken from his right side and he had a smile on his face. By the angle the photo frame was sitting, it looked like Ga Eul was looking at it while she was lying down.

"Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jeong called out.

"Hm?" Ga Eul poked her head out of the closet door and a hand went immediately to her mouth. She dashed toward him again and yanked the picture away.

"Ga Eul-yang…"

Yi Jeong whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her nylon textured shirt. Ga Eul was rather skinny, thus Yi Jeong used all of his might to press her butt to his body as tightly as possible. He inhaled deeply again, welcoming that lavender scent that was right under his nose.

Ga Eul's eyes rolled from left to the right. Yi Jeong's excruciating grip on her was making her feel lightheaded and breathless… maybe in a good way. She was also very aware of what was pressing against her back, its needs prompting Yi Jeong to pull her closer.

"Gah, let me go!" Ga Eul yelped. She kicked her legs and wiggled her body until she broke free from Yi Jeong's arms. The force caused her to take a few steps forward and she was faced to the wall. She let out a sigh of relief. If Yi Jeong had continued to hug her she may resort to doing things she would regret.

Ga Eul gathered her composure and turned around, but Yi Jeong was already standing a foot behind her, anticipating her turn. Ga Eul looked on her left – there was a wall. She had backed herself into a corner. She looked on her other side and tried to quietly slip away but Yi Jeong put his arm up to stop her.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul cried, excited and afraid of what he would do next.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered in her ear, the end of those words were said an octave higher, as if asking her a question.

Ga Eul's eyes grew so big they were going to pop out the socket.

"What… di… did… you… say?" Ga Eul stuttered. His tone, his smirk mirrored so much of her dream it was scary.

"Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong repeated in the same tone, this time he raised his eyebrows once, giving her a suggestive look.

That was it. Ga Eul's conservative side was washed away with a simple line from her beloved. She gave the same pleading look as she had in her dream, desperately wanting to know what happened after she started grinding on his leg in her fantasy.

Yi Jeong's lips brushed against Ga Eul's left cheek and traveled down her neck to the mark he left on her the previous night. He didn't know whether she forgot to look in a mirror or just decided to ignore the hickey on her neck. He nibbled on the skin right under her jaw and sucked gently, arousing a soft moan from Ga Eul.

Slowly Ga Eul brought her arms around Yi Jeong's back, pulling him closer. His lips moved down to her collar bone now, but the area underneath it was covered by her shirt. He smiled and started to unbutton the first button. Ga Eul didn't protest and only pulled Yi Jeong's head closer to her neck. Then the second button came off.

Yi Jeong came up for air. Ga Eul pouted and had a disappointed look on her face. Yi Jeong gave her a lopsided smirk and raised one eyebrow. He cupped Ga Eul's cheek with his left hand and gently pressed her head against the wall. He looked at her closely, taking every nanometer of her face into his mind so he could remember her horny look. He closed his eyes and dipped down slowly. Right before their lips met, however, a phone call interrupted abruptly.

"Don't answer it," Yi Jeong instructed, his lips sweeping against hers as he spoke.

Ga Eul tip toed slightly and met her lips with Yi Jeong's. He smiled and nibbled her lips softly without going deep. Then the answer machine came on.

"Ga Eul-ah, it's omma. Where have you been? You weren't home last night and still not home in the evening? Are you all right? Appa is worried too…." Ga Eul's mother's voice came from the other line.

Ga Eul pushed Yi Jeong off and rushed downstairs for the phone. Yi Jeong's eyes focused on Ga Eul's twin sized bed. If they were going to fool around, this bed would definitely not be big enough. But they wouldn't be able to do it on the parents' bed. That would be wrong… just plain wrong. He needed to trick Ga Eul to go back to his house as soon as possible, but with the mother's phone call he didn't know how she would react.

With a push of the door Ga Eul emerged again, looking slightly distraught.

"What did you tell her?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Well… I told her I went over to Jan Di's and got too carried away so I forgot to call her and tell her I wouldn't be home. They wanted to tell me their trip has been extended because the third party they wanted to talk business with was out of the country, so they're going to use this time to relax. Oh well, more time for myself I suppose."

"Are you lonely?"

Before Ga Eul could answer to that question Yi Jeong forced his mouth upon hers again, but this time his tongue ventured into the charted territory. Ga Eul took a step back and found her spine coming into contact with the light switch. Yi Jeong would drop his head down to deepen the kiss and rise again just to have Ga Eul come up and capture his tongue before he left her mouth. The up and down motion flickered the lights in the room on and off like slides being changed in a rapid manner.

The kiss was too much like the one Ga Eul experienced in her dream and she wrapped her right leg on Yi Jeong's thigh, hoping that he would get the hint and make her fantasy become reality. He didn't, but his actions were still much to Ga Eul's satisfaction. He took Ga Eul's other leg and hoist her up so that both of her legs were around his hips.

Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's waist and grind forward, giving her a feel of his need between her legs. Ga Eul responded by squealing through the kiss so strong that he could feel the vibrations in his mouth. Yi Jeong took this as a sign and carried her down the stairs and into his car.


	7. Lack of Planning

Chapter Seven: Lack of Planning

_If you are hoping to find some tips about the types of date to take your beloved on, this isn't the place to look. This book is solely for the purpose of teaching what happens after you take that person back to your place for a steamy session. Guys – be aggressive. Gals – act timid first and then rock him in bed; being a guy myself I found the combination very arousing._

_Before we venture into the realm of sweaty bodies and uncontrollable clawing, there are a few things that must be addressed first. This step one may seem irrelevant, especially since sex is impulsive and spontaneous, but it may save you from a few embarrassments. With that said, step one is to plan. You may think that planning is for older people who have nothing else to do than try to design ridiculous escapades to spice up their love life. However, if you prepare the necessary protection, and make sure none of your friends are coming over, your mind will be free of worry and you are able to enjoy the experience much more. _

_Aside from the crucial empty house and contraceptives, you may want to explore into the realm of lube and toys for more racy sessions._

_Please refer to Appendix A for the contraceptive that rubs your fancy, and Appendix B for my recommended lubricants and toys. Now let's move on to step two: palpation._

The farther Yi Jeong drove the more he regretted his decision. Whatever surface he had he should have just stuck with it. A tiny bed would only equate to smaller area and tighter space to work with. This thought almost sent Yi Jeong to turn back, but he fought back the urges. His wide bed would do too. They could _spread_ out and try different positions.

At the next red light Yi Jeong sneaked his index finger to the side of Ga Eul's thigh, gently stroking her to see her reaction. To Yi Jeong's great delight, Ga Eul moved her leg toward him so that he could touch her inner thigh. The caress was so soft it felt like a tickle, but the way Yi Jeong rubbed her it made the hairs on her neck stand up. Now Ga Eul wished she was wearing a skirt so he could extend his service.

His eyes trialed to where her legs met and stared intently; he could swear he saw a darker spot. He wanted to press his face lower for a closer look, but the car honked behind him when he didn't start moving at the green light. Ga Eul had her face turned to the window, but Yi Jeong could still hear her snicker. She laughs now, but he will make her groan in frustration later.

Finally Yi Jeong reached the gates to his mansion. His desires were through the roof with Ga Eul's suggestive actions and he desperately needed to feel her inner thighs rubbing against his waist as he took her. He rushed to Ga Eul's side and dragged her inside.

Yi Jeong didn't even allow time to close the door properly. When Ga Eul stepped in he pressed his thirsty lips against hers. His hands cupped her cheeks, drawing her face as close to him as possible. Her lips were slightly chilly from the window, but his temperature was more than enough to warm her up. Ga Eul's kiss was more reluctant this time. Her tongue didn't have the normal vigor and lust Yi Jeong enjoyed, but he will change that.

Yi Jeong slowly brought up one leg and placed it in between hers until it made contact with her sensitive part. Ga Eul's eyes widened immediately, and Yi Jeong took it as a good sign. He grinded his leg against her, and soon enough, his efforts were not wasted. She wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong's shoulders and pressed her chest to him, letting him feel her breasts as she moved faster.

Ga Eul left a space between their hips, hoping that he would unzip his pants just like he did in her dreams. She really needed wanted to know the ending of that dream. However, Ga Eul's dream was put on a hiatus, for Yi Jeong's fantasies had to be fulfilled first.

Yi Jeong's hands ran down the inner side of Ga Eul's legs, wrapping them around his waist one at a time until she was pressed right against his need. Even through her jeans and his pants, she could feel a distinct outline.

He scaled the stairs two to three steps at a time, and strolled toward his room with the same urgency. Ga Eul bounced up and down in his arms, bestowing him more action than he had expected, but he couldn't complain.

Yi Jeong pushed his door shut and let Ga Eul down. He peered into her eyes, glad to see her wearing the same heartwarming smile. He wondered if she was capable of a dirty smile. A suggestive grin that would send his nerve ends firing and more blood accumulation. He needed to take her… especially after their last encounter in the bedroom.

Without looking away his hands traveled down and ripped her shirt open with one jerk, eliciting a gasp from Ga Eul. Yi Jeong took a step back to bask in the beauty that was Ga Eul's breasts in her white secret embrace pushup bra from Victoria's secret. Having seen many secret embraces, Yi Jeong noticed that white bras had leopard prints on the inside, kind of like how he wanted Ga Eul's personality to be – innocent and pure on the surface, but can act out her raw desires and wow him in bed. He also enjoyed the fact that even through the bra, he could see Ga Eul's erect nipple poking out like chocolate chips on a cookie. Chocolates would be a good idea in the right areas.

Ga Eul folded her arms and looked away. "Sunbae…"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. He loved the way she said sunbae all the time. It drove him more insane than hearing "Yi Jeong". It was as if sunbae added a subtle hint of submissiveness, asking him to own her. His urgency was reaching a maximum, hinting to his body the consequences if he didn't get his release soon. Thus, he swooped Ga Eul off of her feet and carried her to the bed, princess style.

Ga Eul sat on the edge, pondering whether it was a good idea or not, but it was a little late to turn back. If she didn't feel comfortable at any point, she would use the period excuse to save herself, although she wasn't sure how happy Yi Jeong would be, considering how eager he seemed. All of her thoughts evaporated when she felt Yi Jeong's lips on her neck, gently nibbling away every ounce of her fears and melting away her protests. Still, she needed to act shy at first; the book had said so.

"Sunbae, shouldn't we talk about this first?" Ga Eul asked between taking breaths.

Yi Jeong placed his mouth over Ga Eul's again, stopping her from talking, and his tongue circulated with hers, sharing the taste of lust and desire.

"Do you need some convincing?" Before he could play out his fantasy, he needed her permission. A fake rape scene was one of Yi Jeong's fantasies, but he would never do that in real life.

Yi Jeong raised one eyebrow at her, the same eyebrow that had made her fall over and over again. Ga Eul cursed to herself for her weakness. When she was with him, all of her inhibitions just decided to take vacations.

"What… kind… of convincing…" Ga Eul managed to say, avoiding Yi Jeong's look.

"I can show you if you want."

Ga Eul squinted her eyes closed and pursed her lips. Her expression was full of fear, but Yi Jeong knew better. She was simply debating _very intently_ on how to accept his offer but still appear like it wasn't her idea. After all, Ga Eul was a girl who wanted to believe she wasn't corrupted.

"Silence gives consent." Yi Jeong reached for Ga Eul's bra hook, causing her to anchor her back to his touch. He winked. She was already approving his actions. Ga Eul bit on the corner of her lip and looked away again.

Yi Jeong straightened Ga Eul's arms in the air and slid off her bra slowly, brushing his finger tips against her arm and watched the goose bumps emerged. The tiny bumps rose like a wave, expanding their territory from her arm all the way to her chest, and her nipples stood up instantly.

"Are you cold Ga Eul-yang?" His whispers were like the fire taunting the moth to come closer. Ga Eul had to muster all the control she had to not jump on him.

"Um…" Ga Eul murmured.

"I like it when you're _cold_."

Ga Eul gripped Yi Jeong's collar and let out a sound in between a gasp and a moan. Yi Jeong had placed his mouth on her right nipple. The soft and smooth texture of his lips against her skin was already causing her lower region to engorge with blood, but coupled with the flicker of his tongue… her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He didn't fail to neglect her other nipple either; he brought up three fingers to lightly twist and tug it.

"Yi Jeong… sunbae…" Ga Eul repeated, much to Yi Jeong's amusement.

Ga Eul's pupils were dilated, along with her blood vessels, supplying blood to the area between her legs. Maybe it was her imagination, but she felt like the jeans were getting a bit too tight, and the desire to be filled increased as the seconds went by.

As Yi Jeong lifted his head up, a swollen and relaxed nipple came into view, but it became hard again when the moisture was evaporated, leaving a cold dampness behind. He tended to her other nipple, sucking on it as if he were trying to eat a jelly shot off of her body. Ga Eul responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, but she was careful not to make any suggestive movements.

Yi Jeong's lips parted with her body altogether and his hands moved to slide her legs off of her body. Her eyes darted between his, searching for a reason. She hadn't done anything wrong, so why didn't he continue? Or was it her turn to please him now?

Yi Jeong sat in front of Ga Eul, whose legs were spread on either side of him. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans at such a turtle speed that Ga Eul just wanted to rip them off herself. Her wish was granted when Yi Jeong pulled the pants down with one quick motion, revealing her milky, soft legs. She was lucky to have shaved yesterday, or else the ages of not shaving in the winter would be horrendous. Ga Eul put her knee up as a light blush erupted from her cheeks – she could feel the wet spot already. Her pretenses didn't last long, and Yi Jeong parted them without a fight from Ga Eul.

Ga Eul wasn't wearing a thong or anything lacy; she wore white panties that matched her bra. Yi Jeong held the top of her underwear and tugged, followed by Ga Eul lifting her hips to ease the process. Even though he had entered her before, he never got a close enough look, and he would not pass this opportunity again. The entire area was engorged with blood and saying she was moist was an understatement. The tiny bulb poked its head out, signaling her excitement.

"Sunbae… what are we…"

"Have you seen the Milky Way?"

"Milky Way… what?" Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong a quizzical expression.

Yi Jeong shifted his body to lie on the right of Ga Eul. Without taking his eyes off of her, Yi Jeong inserted his index finger into an aching Ga Eul. Ga Eul let out a groan as she grabbed onto the bed sheets for support. The finger slid in effortlessly, and Ga Eul cursed silently to herself again for giving him such a slick entrance. He teased her nub first, which brought more gasps as well as grasps of the bed sheets.

Yi Jeong's next move made Ga Eul want to wrap her legs around him and scream out his name, but the scenario was confined to her imagination only. He moved his finger in a circular fashion between thrusts and Ga Eul found herself moving her hips with his rhythm.

Her breathing quickened and became more erratic. Her face had a rosy flush, as did her breasts, which elicited a victorious smile upon Yi Jeong's face. Ga Eul was on the tip of her orgasm, but Yi Jeong wasn't going to let her off that easily. He slowed his pace, letting Ga Eul catch her breath, and proceeded to tease her button again.

"Sunbae… I…" Ga Eul couldn't finish her sentence. Yi Jeong was performing his godly spin and shove again.

"Stretch," Yi Jeong commanded.

"Eh?"

"Stretch your legs… just trust me."

Ga Eul closed her eyes and stretched her legs. Then the feeling came like all the stars in the sky suddenly appeared. The electricity from the point of contact spanned out throughout her body. Ga Eul arched her lower body and bucked her hips against Yi Jeong's hand to elongate the sensation. Her walls naturally clamped down on Yi Jeong's finger, the pressure almost made him come (he recently discovered that a man's index finger was somehow related to his member), but he held back so he could show Ga Eul where his real skills lied.

She pretended before, but she could no longer control her heavy breaths and cries of pleasure. She even sneaked in a "sunbae" in there, and although Yi Jeong didn't react, she was sure he heard it. Her fingers twisted the bed sheets until it became distorted and her toes curled, trying to find something to latch onto also.

Throughout the entire time, Yi Jeong kept the thrusts coming, and it sent waves and waves of pleasure to Ga Eul's body until her body couldn't give any more and she dropped down, full of sweat. Her heart rate finally became normal. It beat so intensely she felt like it could burst, but she enjoyed the excitement that came with her racing heart.

She sluggishly turned her head to look at Yi Jeong, who seemed even more satisfied. "I saw the Milky Way."

"Are you ready for part two?" Yi Jeong said through his devilish grin.

"Already? I haven't recuperated yet!" Ga Eul exclaimed, still a little out of breath.

"Women don't need time to recover – no refractory periods. If you thought that was good…" Yi Jeong loosened his buttons and threw his shirt on the floor. Ga Eul was very amazed at the speed Yi Jeong undressed himself, but then eagerness did play a role.

When Yi Jeong was down to only his boxers, he pulled the blankets over them. If anyone knew anything about making love, they would know foreplay was crucial. Especially since Ga Eul just came. She needed more stimulation to bring her to arousal again, and it would also give Yi Jeong some time to become a little un-horny or else his release may come too soon.

Yi Jeong took a different approach and kissed Ga Eul's collarbone this time. He didn't want to leave too many bruises on her neck; they did take a little more than a week to go away. Ga Eul started taking shallower breaths; Yi Jeong really knew what buttons to push on her. Finally it was time to reveal himself to her. However, he heard footsteps, followed by the door swinging wide open.

Woo Bin stood in the doorway getting a very good view of Yi Jeong's upper body and the area right above Ga Eul's breasts. _What a shame_.

"Omo!" shouted the girl who was standing right behind Woo Bin. She had long black hair, a heart-shaped face, and bore a slight resemblance to Ga Eul. Could it be?


	8. La Dolce Vita

Chapter Eight: La Dolce Vita

A look of pure horror swept across Ga Eul's face. Not only was she naked, but Woo Bin will have the misconception that Ga Eul was easy. Given the situation, there was no way she could convince him otherwise. All she could do was to curl into a ball and sink into the depth of the blanket, cut off from the astonished eyes.

Yi Jeong was more collected. He sat up from his towering position and covered his lower half with the blanket. Good thing he was still in his boxers. If they came a minute later, he may need to kill Woo Bin himself, although the end looked dimmer for Yi Jeong in that situation.

"Why aren't you leaving the room?" Yi Jeong shouted, waving his arms furiously at Woo Bin.

"Oh come on, it's not like we haven't seen you naked," Woo Bin responded casually, taking a step into the room.

_We?_ Ga Eul thought to herself.

The girl who was standing behind Woo Bin finally revealed herself. She wore black leggings with a long silver coat that extended to her knees and a belt in the middle. Her long brown hair had soft curls at the end, draping over her Burberry shoulder bag.

"Yi Jeong!" The girl yelled in an annoying voice almost mirroring the tone girls scream out "oppa." "No wonder you haven't called me in such a long time, you were getting dirty with a new chick." She sighed. "I should have known though. You were never a one girl person. I just didn't know you would move on so soon. After all, we did have a long run…"

"Nuna! That is enough…" Yi Jeong let out a nervous chuckle, hoping Ga Eul didn't catch her last sentence. Even though Ga Eul wasn't his girlfriend or anything, he didn't want her to think he was a sleezeball for sleeping around.

_Nuna? Did he just call her nuna? How old is this chick?_ Ga Eul's curiosity got the best of her, and she snuck her head out to peep at the mysterious old fling. Her eyes grew big in shock. If she just took one glance at the girl, especially from the side, she would have mistaken her for her twin or something. Even though her lips were different, her face shape, hair, and some facial features were quite similar.

Ga Eul nudged Yi Jeong with her knee, trying to hurry up the throwing-out process.

"Can you guys leave US alone please?" Yi Jeong asked again.

"Fine, we'll wait for you downstairs. Don't keep us waiting now," Woo Bin finished with a wink and a click of the tongue.

As the door shut behind them, Yi Jeong let out a sigh of relief.

"I should go home." Ga Eul yanked the comforter from him and wrapped it around her body like it was one of those thick kimonos. And she walked like a woman who wore one – tiny steps but in a hurried pace.

Ga Eul was not amused at the fact that her clothes were all scattered around the floor for Woo Bin and the girl to see. She picked up her clothes and tiptoed carefully to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Yi Jeong raised one eyebrow at Ga Eul.

"What does it look like? I'm going to change!"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you nake-" Ga Eul screamed before Yi Jeong could finish his words and ran into the bathroom.

Ga Eul stood against the door, the side of her body reflected in the mirror, the same mirror that she glued her eyes to a few hours ago. She shot one glance at the shower stall and her cheeks burned a little. Still, she approached, taking off her blanket cape on the way.

She placed her foot on the tiles. They were still a bit damp. She positioned herself next to the place where Yi Jeong would have been a couple hours ago and her mind wandered to the possibilities. If only they were in a relationship, these last few hours would have been much more enjoyable. She exhaled. Company probably meant the end to their night. Although a huge rock had been lifted from her chest, she was still sighing from disappointment. This indecisiveness definitely needed to go.

By the time Ga Eul came out of the bathroom carrying his blanket, Yi Jeong was fully dressed in a very pale lavender suit with a white dress shirt and a white-purple scarf around his collar.

"Don't you think that's a little too much purple?" Ga Eul questioned.

"Only the royalty are allowed such indulgences."

Ga Eul shook her head. Sometimes Yi Jeong just doesn't know which jokes are unfunny. She descended the stairs without another word, and he followed closely to find Woo Bin and the girl sitting in the living room laughing about something.

"Yo my boy! That was too quick. You need to think about Ga Eul's needs too. Ga Eul, he didn't bring you to orgasm right?" Woo Bin asked enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh," Ga Eul blurted and she covered her mouth with her palm immediately. Her eyes depicted how appalled she was at the questions. Did they press their ears to the door before barging in or was Woo Bin just really good at guessing?

"Woo Bin-ah, why don't you mind your own business. You know my nickname so don't falsely accuse people okay? Now what the hell are you doing at my house, and without knocking too?" Yi Jeong's words charged at Woo Bin at full force.

"If you don't want people to come in, you may wanna shut the door. We saw that it was open and came in because we were concerned a robber has gotten in. Although that was unlikely since you have a gate, but there can be super ninjas." Woo Bin kept on rambling about how trained killers could get into any highly secured room, proud that his mafia experiences had finally been put to good use. Yi Jeong shot him one of his intense looks, the one that he often exhibited when he found his father was cheating again. "All right fine, so here is the deal. I'm sure you are familiar with our girl here." Woo Bin gave her a wink. "It's time for my political marriage, Yi Jeong-ah, and since her family is in the _business_ also, we would be bringing together a lot of new _workers_ for the common deed and establish ourselves as the leaders of our world. This would provide more security for our families and more services to utilize. We're both nonchalant about this matter, and we don't object to this marriage, so we just decided to date and see how it goes."

"So what does this have to do with coming here?" Yi Jeong questioned with an annoyed expression.

"We were going to go to a club but our girl got hungry so we decided to go to dinner first. When I mentioned club to her, she immediately mentioned your name, and we thought it would be more interesting if you came along too. After all, the club is your scene. Little did we know that we would see our personal porn actors in action." Woo Bin burst into laughter again, and the girl mirrored his actions. "So what do you say boy, wanna come to dinner with us? How about it Ga Eul?"

"I don't think –" Yi Jeong didn't get to finish as Ga Eul had cut in.

"We'll go, won't we sunbae?" Ga Eul gave them a fake smile.

Yi Jeong blinked a couple of times. "If you insist."

"Great, we have reservations at La Dolce Vita, let's go." The girl announced while clapping her hands.

Ga Eul didn't want to spend any more time with the people who now knew what she looked like half naked, but Yi Jeong's former relationship with the girl and his nickname really intrigued her. She will get to the bottom of it; she simply needed to put on thicker layers of skin for the next couple of hours.

The four of them drove in silence. Woo Bin took out his Jaguar for a ride, and naturally Yi Jeong rode shotgun. Ga Eul sat awkwardly next to the girl, whose name she didn't even ask, and stared out of the window while chewing on her fingers. Yi Jeong peeked at Ga Eul through the side mirror and can't help but grin at her nervous stance. She was probably stepping out of her comfort zone for him, and Yi Jeong enjoyed feeling important. Somehow, he had the most curiosity in what Ga Eul thought about him, but he refused to think he had feelings for this girl. Her behaviors were simply refreshing.

Woo Bin floored on the brakes at the red light, causing everyone to lean forward to the force. He leaned back into his chair and exhaled. This light was known to pause for many minutes and if it weren't for the pedestrians, he would have sped through the red light. Some people just needed to walk faster. His eyes traveled to his rearview mirror, giving himself a view of his future Mrs. Mafia. She had a cute face and nice body, probably why her father wanted to marry her off before she found some weakling who worked in a cubical or something – definitely not the type of man who could protect her.

Then his focus shifted to Ga Eul. He could guess why she was biting her fingers off, but she better not spill a drop of blood on his leather seats. They were expensive. With both of the girls' hair down, they could pass off as sisters. He wondered if Yi Jeong noticed the resemblance and if it was a reason to _date_ Ga Eul. Probably not though. It wasn't Yi Jeong's style to linger on one girl, not even his first love. The light flashed to green and Woo Bin shot out like a bullet. With another turn at the next light, they have arrived at their destination.

The restaurant was very humble looking, nothing like the fancy places Ga Eul was expecting. The walls of the one story restaurant were made of bricks, but it had an elegant touch to it. Several small yellow lights hung evenly spaced off of the edge of the roof, illuminating the walkway to the entrance.

The hostess, who was looking bored, lit up immediately when Woo Bin and Yi Jeong approached. She put on her best fake smile and stood up straight to push her boobs out. Yi Jeong snickered as he shook his head. The things women did to impressive the F4 was a little ridiculous at times. If that woman really wanted to attract, she should have done plastic surgery. But if that happened, she wouldn't be working as a hostess.

They were led through the crowd of people waiting to be seated to a sealed area for VIPs only. Woo Bin naturally pulled out the chair for the girl and scooted it in as she sat down. She simply beamed at him without saying another word.

Yi Jeong smirked. He could feel the burn of Ga Eul's eyes on him, begging him to do the same. What a lady asks shall receive. He gracefully pulled the chair from the table and held out his palm as if he was carrying a tray, ushering her to sit.

Ga Eul tried to fight it, but a tinge of smile broke free from her pursed lips. She lowered her body and felt a light touch on her back that ran all the way up to her neck, but it wasn't noticeable enough to arouse any questions. Then, she had expected the waitress to do this, but Yi Jeong seized the end of the folded towel, whipped it in the air to unravel it from the swan it used to be, and lightly planted it on Ga Eul's lap. After brushing his hands against the side of her butt while _adjusting_ the towel, Yi Jeong sat down beside her.

"Shall I get you started on something to drink?" a waiter asked with a notepad. It was surprising that a male was getting their order. There must be many females crying in the bathroom.

"Let's open a bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac 1996," Woo Bin ordered.

"Wait! You have to drive!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Woo Bin winked at her. "Don't worry Ga Eul, this much alcohol won't dampen mine nor Yi Jeong's _driving_ abilities."

Ga Eul opened her mouth to protest more, but she saw Yi Jeong shook his head from the corner of her eyes and decided to let it go. If all of them became pissed off drunk, she will call a cab home.

Ga Eul quickly scanned the menu. Everything was at least 50,000 won; the cheapest thing was a salad, probably the size of a walnut. She hasn't had a meal since her hangover and the fulfilling foods were going up to the millions of won. But they all sounded so good. She swallowed her drool while reading the descriptions.

"Just get what you want, or the most expensive item. Woo Bin is paying tonight, aren't you Woo Bin-ee?" Yi Jeong spotted Ga Eul sweating in her seat.

"Hey if I remembered correctly I paid last time we had dinner together!" Even though Woo Bin had a lot of cash at his disposal, he wasn't going to spend it if it wasn't his turn.

"You _cock-blocked_ me!" The cock-block was silent, but Woo Bin got the idea.

"Fine, Ga Eul, don't need to be cheap with me, I'm always willing to pay for girls."

"I'll have the Spaghetti Pescatore," Ga Eul said. She had been drooling ever since she read "shrimps, scallops, clams, mussels, calamari, and baby shrimp sautéed in olive oil with garlic, a touch of tomato sauce, lemon and basil over spaghetti pasta."

"I'll have the Ravioli di Mare." Yi Jeong chose a seafood dish too.

"Bistecca di Calamari for me, medium please." The girl liked seafood, and steak.

"I'll have the Bistecca alla Griglia, medium rare." Apparently everyone got some type of seafood.

As the waiter waited to jot down each order, Yi Jeong noticed that his eyes would travel to Ga Eul's breasts and linger there until he needed to write something else down. Finally after Woo Bin's order, Yi Jeong spoke up.

"Can you keep your eyes to yourself?"

"Oh my gosh, did you notice I was staring at your p-. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't want to stare but you were… oh gosh not again. Um would that be all? The orders will come within ten minutes," the waiter apologized, totally flustered and he buried his face in his hands as he ran to the kitchen.

Now it made sense why a waiter would want to take their order. Yi Jeong thought about what had just happened. He was sitting next to Ga Eul, and he didn't think too much about it, but the waiter could have been starring at him. From that angle, his body parts were just on the way down from Ga Eul's breasts. After touching Ga Eul's butt, he was getting slight aroused. Oh well, it wasn't the first time Yi Jeong got hit on by a guy.

"What was that about?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Just forget about it," Yi Jeong replied.

"Um, I don't think we have introduced ourselves, I am Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul."

"Oh Yeah, where were the boys' manners, leaving the girls in the dark. I'm Park Min Young. You can call me onni if you like, I never liked being called Min Young-sshi," Min Young replied with a genuine smile.

"Why don't you like to be called Min Young-sshi? You never told me," Yi Jeong questioned.

"She was kidnapped a few Yeahrs back and the thugs called her by that, so she has developed an aversion to it," Woo Bin answered.

"You told him but not me?" Yi Jeong was looking slightly upset.

"Woo Bin and I came from similar family backgrounds, so he would understand. I didn't want to give away too much of what happened to me, especially given your reputation," Min Young replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is his reputation?" Ga Eul's face hinted that she was afraid to ask this question, but she must know the truth at some point.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Yi Jeong is known to have flings that last as long as three month, but after that he drops them like dead dogs. It's what he did to me. Oh, I knew what I was getting myself into in the beginning, so there were no hard feelings. It was the most amazing three months of my life. But he lived up to his name, being a coldblooded Casanova." Her voice still contained a tint of bitterness as she spoke.

"Is that what his nickname is? Coldblooded Casanova?"

"No. I personally gave him a nickname. Or rather what he is known as. He is the man who is so good in bed the bed sheets still remember it all."

Ga Eul gaped. Not only did she find out that he would dump her in three months, but he will make their time in the bedroom very memorable. There was some truth in it already. She did writhe the bed sheets… pretty badly she might add. The worst part of it was that Yi Jeong didn't look too bothered by her confession.

A waitress came by to present their food. She came at the perfect time, and her choice of attire was just flawless as well. She had throw off her work shirt altogether and wore a lacy spaghetti strap, the type that would be seen in lingerie magazines. The cut was low enough to show a nice cleavage from her ultra pushed up small breasts. She was disappointed when neither Woo Bin nor Yi Jeong gave her more attention than needed, and stomped her way back.

The pleasant surprises didn't end there. A middle aged woman came to bring their bottle of wine, wearing a corset. Ga Eul could not wrap her mind around where she could have gotten a corset at this hour, especially since they just stepped into the restaurant ten minutes ago. She didn't want to believe the woman would bring corsets to work hoping that one of the F4 would show up.

"Oh Mrs. Manager, we haven't seen you in a while," Woo Bin greeted.

"You still remember me! I am glad. Let me open this bottle for you." She looked at both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong and raised one suggestive eyebrow. While rubbing the bottleneck in an erotic way she tore off the metal covering. Then she grabbed the body of the bottle, fingers wrapping around it one limb at a time. With the other hand she inserted the sharp coil and twisted the handle, sighing loudly with every turn. Finally she clutched on the two bars and pushed down. When the cork came off with a pop, she yelped loudly and put three fingers to her lips.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." She stood a foot away from the table and bent over to pour the wine, her corset too low and not tight enough to hold everything in. Ga Eul had to tilt her head toward Yi Jeong in fear that one of her breasts would pop out and whack her in the head. The pouring felt like forever, but she left, not without giving them an air kiss.

"Is she always like this?" Ga Eul asked when the manager was out of earshot, which took a while.

"Yeah, you should have seen her hit on Ji Hoo. That was a night to remember," Woo Bin reminisced, his face full of delight.

"What about when she hit on Jun Pyo? He was so naïve back then… If we weren't here, one of her breasts may have been cut off." Yi Jeong was talking about it as if it was nothing.

"But it seems like she is married?"

"You know how it is. The older you get, the more you want younger men. Our Min Young here is a classic case," Woo Bin responded while brushing one finger under Min Young's chin.

"Hey, I didn't ask for it okay? I think it's you boys wanting a taste of nuna. We know tricks you haven't even dreamed of."

Ga Eul was getting very uncomfortable with the conversation at this point. "So, the food looks good!" She jabbed a piece of shrimp with her fork and ate it grudgingly. Perhaps coming along to find out about Yi Jeong's past wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Here, try this. Ah…" Yi Jeong had a piece of ravioli on his fork, approaching Ga Eul's mouth at full speed. He even imitated "ah" motion himself. Ga Eul took one glance at the couple sitting across from them. They were both pretending to be busy cutting their steaks but snickering a little to themselves. Ga Eul gnawed the ravioli in one bite and wolfed it down. It would have been good if she took more bites, but avoiding the awkward situation was her priority.

She stuck the fork in the middle of the pasta and twirled, gathering a small amount of pasta and inserted it into her mouth. Before she could even start chewing, Yi Jeong scooted over and took some pasta for himself without asking. Ga Eul didn't protest. She should have offered a taste, but he saved her trouble by doing it himself. The more pasta she ate the weirder she felt. It was as if their heads were being drawn together, linked by a fateful noodle.

And the scene from Lady and the Tramp flashed in Ga Eul's mind. From the look in Yi Jeong's eyes, he also knew what would go down. Ga Eul put more pressure on her lips, adamant on breaking the kiss in front of strangers. But she didn't take into account that Yi Jeong knew her very well. He slurped on that one part last noodle and his lips touched hers – in front of everyone.

He didn't try to enter her mouth or play with her lips. He simply parted with a victorious smile. Woo Bin and Min Young sneered. They have seen the famous playboy at work too many times; although he did bring a new flavor to his games every time.

"_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do, what you gonna do when they come for you?_" Woo Bin's cell phone rang.

"Nei Jung shiljang. Really? Well you're in luck because he's right here. Of course of course. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"What's up?" Yi Jeong asked.

"The famous Bizen-yaki pot from Nishikado has been found!" Woo Bin announced.

"You mean the ones stolen by gang bosses after they killed and raided his home?" Yi Jeong questioned. "Where is it? And why are you interested?"

"I hear that they just smuggled it over at Busan Harbor and the gang bosses are gathering to bid on it, underground style. Apparently Nishikado put clues on the inside of the pot to find some type of big treasure. The money is good, and one of the gangs who is bidding is our enemy and the people who kidnapped Min Young Yeahrs earlier. It's show time. It's eight o'clock right now, and it doesn't happen until right before sunrise, so we still have time. Ga Eul, you coming?"

"I think I should go home…" Ga Eul began to say, but was that a look of disappointment on Yi Jeong's face that she just saw? "But my parents aren't going to be home for weeks, so I'll tag along."

"Great, this night will be epic." Woo Bin rubbed his hands together before passionately cutting his steak.

It would be an epic night indeed.


	9. Accident Prone

Chapter Nine: Accident Prone

Ga Eul chewed on her pasta slowly, frequently eyeing Yi Jeong. Will he take another bite of her food and seal her lips with another kiss? Ga Eul could only hint. Yi Jeong looked up abruptly, disrupting Ga Eul's gaze.

"Have you tried the wine?" Yi Jeong asked, his mind flashed back to the last time she was tainted with alcohol.

"Um, not yet, but I don't know if I should…" Ga Eul glanced at the Bordeaux glass half filled with the burgundy colored liquid that almost resembled grape juice.

"Come on Ga Eul, one sip won't hurt," Woo Bin encouraged when he had a tingling of what Yi Jeong was trying to do. "That glass won't even get you tipsy. Wine doesn't have that much alcohol content."

Ga Eul's eyes traveled to everyone at the table. They had put a hiatus on their meal and waited patiently for her to take her glass. She bit her lip. _Wine and grape juice can be considered in the same family, right? Just don't take too many._ Ga Eul thought as she drank a small gulp. She frowned and winced in distaste. The wine was too sour for her liking.

"I think one sip is enough to last me a long time," Ga Eul said, attempting to set the glass down when it tipped over and the wine exploded all of Ga Eul's legs. "Oh no!"

Luckily, Yi Jeong had strategically draped the napkin over her legs before, but some wine managed to either seep through or run its way down onto her jeans. Yi Jeong took his napkin and tried to soak up the liquid on her clothes, and would occasionally stroke her inner thighs suggestively.

"I'll have to go home and change." Yi Jeong smirked at Ga Eul's comment. He had been rummaging his mind for a good excuse to tell Woo Bin so he drive Ga Eul alone, but he didn't want Ga Eul to get the wrong idea. Now they will be forced to be in the same vehicle.

"Take my car, I'll have Jung shiljang ship another car over." Woo Bin threw his keys at Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul-yang, are you done or do you want to eat more?" Yi Jeong asked, using his sexiest voice to enunciate the "Ga Eul-yang" part.

"Uh…" Ga Eul paused to look at Yi Jeong, his seductive smirk becoming wider. "I'm finished, are you?"

"Kaja." Yi Jeong dragged Ga Eul away in the manner that was so familiar to the both of them – his warm hands held onto hers, not too forceful but it was definitely a tight grip.

"This is the second time I came back home today. Shouldn't I just stay?"

"NO!" Yi Jeong shouted from outside Ga Eul's closed closet, where she was changing.

She didn't have a walk in closet or anything. It was a dip in the wall with two doors where she hung her clothes, but she was small enough to fit inside.

"Why not?"

"We already told Woo Bin that we would go. Besides, he probably needs some F4 force to scare down the thugs." Yi Jeong shook his head as he gave her those lame excuses. Woo Bin's gang could probably rouse more fear than a potter and a girl.

"What should I wear? I'll just put on some sweats since it's cold outside."

"NO!" Yi Jeong protested again. He cleared his throat to buy more time for a good reason. "It's an auction, and there will be tons of women in nice dresses. You don't want to give away the fact that we're not affiliated with the gang right? They may hurt us."

"All right. How does this look?"

Ga Eul stepped out with a pearl colored haltered dress that was about knee length. The V wasn't cut too low; it didn't show her cleavage like Yi Jeong had hoped, but it still brought the attention to her more emphasized breasts. The dress was skin tight in the mid region, hugging her waist and hips, but showed no panty-line. Yi Jeong wondered if she wore a thong again. The dress was cut higher in the front than in the back, and the bottom was wavier like the ends of sundresses. It was such a shame that Ga Eul was also wearing the pink coat she sported so often; Yi Jeong had wanted to see her silky and smooth back.

"That… will do."

Yi Jeong's phone vibrated in his pocket, giving him a pleasant jolt, but also cutting off him undressing Ga Eul with his mind.

"Yi Jeong-ah, remember to take the country road. The members from other gangs are checking at every highway and diverting people back home. They are very cautious about this," Woo Bin instructed over the phone.

"The country road? But I hate that road! It's windy and smells like manure!"

"I'll let you display the pot in your museum. You should thank me for letting you in the loop about the pot and giving you time to spend with Ga Eul!"

Yi Jeong loosened his tie. "Fine. I'll be there in 7-8 hours, no thanks to you."

The drive was quiet at first. Yi Jeong was focused on getting onto the country roads and Ga Eul thought about whether she should bring up the questions about his ex-girlfriends. She also had many doubts and problems about their relationship, but she wasn't going to bring them up in fear that she may scare him away. After all, playboys don't hang onto girls for long, especially not clingy girls.

"Are you tired?" Yi Jeong broke the silence first. They had been driving for quite a while and the only sound penetrating the silence was the radio.

"Um, a little but not too much. When will we get there?"

"It's a little past 11, so we should get there around 5AM? If you're tired you should sleep for now. These streets can keep anyone awake," Yi Jeong referred to the constant turning and dips and bumps in the roads.

Ga Eul had to admit the constant shifting from left to right in her seat was making her bladder uncomfortable. She had gulped down a few cups of water at dinner to wash down the garlic taste of the pasta.

"Just great… I don't think the gods are smiling upon me today," Yi Jeong muttered, motioning to the rain drops upon the windshield. He swiftly tapped on the switch to turn on the wipers.

"Um… sunbae…" Yi Jeong loved it when she called him that. "I have a favor to ask… it's kind of embarrassing…"

_Please let it be a sexy favor. We can do it in the backseat and still make the auction before it starts_. Yi Jeong prayed, hoping that the gods would be nice to him since he had been getting the short end of the stick lately.

"I have to use the restroom…"

"I'd love to…" Yi Jeong said simultaneously, but he instantly realized Ga Eul wasn't saying what he wanted her to say. "What? In this place? I don't think you can find a restroom for miles. Besides, it's raining!"

"It's either I go out there, or in the car. I don't think Woo Bin sunbae would appreciate it. It just started raining and one minute in the rain won't hurt. Come on, it's the country side. It'll be good for the crops."

Yi Jeong pulled over on the side of the road. "You want me to come with you?"

"No thanks!" Ga Eul used the same tone and expression as she did when Yi Jeong had asked if she wanted him to rub lotion on her back at New Caledonia.

Ga Eul opened the car door, anticipating the chilly rain drops stinging her body, but it wasn't too bad. The rain was merely a drizzle at this point. She galloped further away from the car, making sure that Yi Jeong couldn't see even if he pressed his eyes to the rearview mirror. However, the raindrops became more rapid and intense the farther she walked.

_This crop looks decent, I suppose it's here or I become a drowned rat._ She stepped over the muddy curb in her heels and descended into the field, but the next step she took sent her tumbling. The bottom of her heels didn't provide enough surface area to plant firmly on the ground, and she slipped, falling on her back and rolling down the hill fast.


	10. Wet Kisses

Chapter Ten: Wet Kisses

Yi Jeong tapped his fingers on the wheel to the rhythm of the song. Ga Eul was sure taking her sweet time. It has been at least ten minutes. _What if she fell into a hole? Nah, women tend to take a long time… just wait it out. _ Another minute of tapping ensued, the frequently increased to match the passing seconds on the clock. Yi Jeong couldn't stand the suspense anymore. He shut off the car and came out.

It was pouring now; the rain drops drenched his eyelashes, making his vision blurry. He shrugged off his coat and sheltered his head from the rain. It was a shame that they didn't have an umbrella. He set off in the direction that he saw Ga Eul head earlier, and he must admit that he was pressing his eyes to the side-view mirrors in hopes that he would get a glimpse of Ga Eul's perky butt. Yi Jeong mentally poked at them. Oh good, the rain and cold was helping Yi Jeong's pants feel looser; it had gotten unexpectedly tight when Ga Eul stepped out of her closet in that dress.

Yi Jeong walked along the curb for what seemed like forever in the rain when he spotted a big lump in the field. Could it be Ga Eul? He couldn't take any chances.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong shouted and the lump moved. Yi Jeong took a step back. He hoped that it wasn't some sort of rain loving country monster that he just awakened.

"Yi Jeong sunbae! Is that you?" Although muffled, Yi Jeong could distinguish Ga Eul's voice. He stepped over the curb carefully and let his left foot guide him down the slippery slopes.

"Ga Eul-yang, gwenchana?"

Ga Eul leapt up and wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong's neck.

"Yi Jeong sunbae! It hurts!" Ga Eul cried, and Yi Jeong felt something like teardrops on his neck, but it could also be the rain.

"What hurts?" Yi Jeong loosened her touch on him so he could see her face.

Ga Eul sniffed a few times and wiped her tears with the back of her palm.

"I… think I broke something… and I tried getting up… but I just keep on falling down… and I… just…"

Ga Eul's stutters and tears made Yi Jeong's heart feel heavy. He usually hated crying women, especially since he experienced so many when he ended his flings. All of them sobbed in the same way, screamed out the same vulgar words, and threw their purses at him. However, Ga Eul's tears didn't make him want to bolt right out of the door. He wanted to kiss her, not because it was an easy fix of the situation, but he wanted to lessen her pain.

"Ga Eul…"

"Hm?" Ga Eul sniffed some more.

Yi Jeong put his hands on her cheek, warming up her drenched and wet skin before taking his thumbs to wipe her tears away. Granted it didn't work out as well as Yi Jeong had planned – the rain drops prevented her skin from becoming dry. Yi Jeong tilted her head toward him and planted a soft kisses along her cheeks before reaching her lips, tasting the saltiness of her tears and the sourness of the rain. Ga Eul closed her eyes, enjoying the smoothness of Yi Jeong's lips against her skin and felt her cheeks grow hot from the adrenaline rush. She was slightly surprised that Yi Jeong didn't go any further with the kiss, but all she wanted was to feel the texture of Yi Jeong's tongue.

Ga Eul placed her hand on Yi Jeong's waist, pulling him closer to her body. Another one of Yi Jeong's plans had gone awry. Initially he was going for kissing her tears away and helping her to the car, but her suggestiveness was undoing the _good_ the rain had brought.

She slipped the tip of her tongue into Yi Jeong's anticipating mouth, making its transient appearance before gliding from his teeth again. _Oh no, she's not get off that easily._ Yi Jeong placed his firm palms against her frigorific arms, flattening her goose bumps and sending her a small wave of warmth.

They gazed at one another through the rapid raindrops, neither of them wanting to interrupt the moment. Yi Jeong's hair was flattened by the water and his bangs hung in streaks in front of his eyes with rain dripping down furiously. Ga Eul on the other hand had no dry spot on her body, but she wasn't minding it one bit.

Yi Jeong's stare shifted from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes, signaling his imminent action before leaning in. Ga Eul tilted her head and met Yi Jeong's lips in the middle. Their kiss was soft and brief; only the edge of their mouth touched, but it was enough to send shivers down their spine, the kind completely different from the one brought on by the rain. They parted, turning their heads in the other direction before meeting again. The soft kisses were sweet, but Yi Jeong wanted so much more. His head and heart cried out his needs for her in so many different ways.

He finally captured her lips whole, but he did have to stretch his neck as far as he could. _She is such a tease, retreating like she didn't want it just as badly as I do._ Yi Jeong trailed his fingers up Ga Eul's back, pulling her closer to his reach and she abided easily.

Yi Jeong deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing and mating with hers as he intruded. She returned the favor and massaged his tongue with fervor. The hotness of his kiss was just the heat she desperately needed. Yi Jeong's hands moved to the back of Ga Eul's head, tilting her left and right in order to taste her further.

It was Ga Eul's turn to show her feelings. She pushed Yi Jeong to lie down on the field and showed him her French kissing skills. Her weight was very welcomed by Yi Jeong, and her legs straddled his body – their needs pressed against each other through layers of wet clothing.

Ga Eul would tease Yi Jeong by not letting her tongue travel too far, and Yi Jeong would lift his head off of the ground to suck her back in. She smiled at her sudden power over him. She could tie a leash around Yi Jeong and have him follow every one of her commands if she wanted. Yi Jeong reacted to Ga Eul's taunting by grabbing Ga Eul's hips, keeping them still as he thrust upward. Even through the soggy clothes, Ga Eul could feel his hot erection.

Ga Eul lifted her body up but was still sitting on Yi Jeong. As she towered over him, the raindrops from her curly locks dripped onto Yi Jeong's burning face, inevitably cooling his temperature but definitely not dampening his desires.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I need your… ACHOO!" Ga Eul couldn't finish her sentence, but Yi Jeong had cleverly ended that sentence for her in many dirty ways in his mind.

"Ga Eul-yang, we need to get you somewhere dry." Yi Jeong's eyes scanned around the vast field and settled on a small cabin. He pointed towards it. "Let's go there. It's not that far and we can check out whatever that is bothering you." _And find out exactly what you needed from me._ Yi Jeong's perverted thoughts were at an all time high.

Yi Jeong tried to pick Ga Eul up horizontally, but the extra water weight proved to be too heavy for him. Finally he lowered his body a little so that his shoulders lined up with her waist and lifted her up like he was carrying a bag of rice.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul screamed, but her words were only heard by Yi Jeong's butt. She couldn't complain too much. He did have a rather firm and attractive bottom. Still she didn't enjoy being manhandled. She tried to wiggle her legs in protest, but Yi Jeong held them tightly in place.

Yi Jeong reached the cabin and knocked on the door. No response. He turned the knob and the door opened easily.

"Shilyeohamnida," Yi Jeong voiced his apologies before breaking an entry.

He put Ga Eul down and they shook off some of the water and squeezed out what they could before entering. The cabin was an 8' by 10' room, and by what they could see from the moonlight through the window, there were haystacks everywhere. The room wasn't warm, but it was definitely a step up from the cold outdoors.

Yi Jeong fetched his cell phone from his pocket and luckily it didn't die from all the water damage. He will buy some Samsung stocks tomorrow. Like the vast majority of people who were addicted to technology, Yi Jeong turned on his cell phone to act as a flashlight. The rectangular illumination circulated the four walls of the small cabin, revealing many more haystacks, some random sheets, and what looked like a pot.

He approached and found it was an old copper pot supported by metal rack with some wood on the bottom. There was also a box of matches next to the lumber. It was their lucky day. Yi Jeong started the fire and blew on it gently to increase the intensity.

"Ah!" Ga Eul yelped in pain as she tried to take a step.

Yi Jeong ran to her side immediately, catching her before she fell down. His right arm wrapped around her back in midair in that same awkward position they have found themselves in many times before. If only she didn't fall down so far or he leaned down a little more they could have kissed, but it was hard to turn an accident into a steamy session. Therefore, he could only help her up and limp towards the fire. Yi Jeong gathered some hay before the fire and they both sat rubbing their hands and occasionally squeezing more water out of their clothes.

"Hey let me see your ankles. I think you may have fractured one of them," Yi Jeong suggested.

Ga Eul shifted her body and laid her legs on his lap. Yi Jeong ran his finger down her knee, marveling at her slender and yet well built legs. A smile erupted when he saw how Ga Eul's body reacted to his touch – numerous goose bumps came into sight. He used his index finger and thumb to feel around her ankles and indeed her right ankle was more swollen than the left. He was no med student, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that inflammation was never a good thing.

"We'll get it treated as soon as it stops raining," Yi Jeong said. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"I couldn't really tell after I fell. It just hurt everywhere, especially my legs."

"Okay tell me when you feel more pain than normal."

Yi Jeong rotated to sit cross-legged in front of Ga Eul. He started to put pressure on Ga Eul's legs, working his way up to see if Ga Eul sensed anything out of the ordinary. He didn't even realize that he had parted her legs and his hands were approaching her thighs at full speed. Ga Eul didn't notice anything either until Yi Jeong stopped midway up her thighs. Her legs were spread eagle in front of his body, and because of the high cut of the dress in the front, Yi Jeong was getting a full frontal view of her very soaked peach colored lacy underwear.

"Take your clothes off. All of it," Yi Jeong commanded without looking away.


	11. Again & Again

Chapter Eleven: Again & Again

Ga Eul closed her legs. "Why don't you take yours off first?"

Yi Jeong looked around. "Jamkkanman," he replied with a wink. He proceeded to gather some more stacks of hay and laid them against one another, forming some sort of rough cushion. Then he approached the white sheets that were hung from a cable on the side. He held it toward the fire to examine it, making sure it didn't have any obvious stains, and smelled it to make sure it was fresh. He took the 3-4 sheets dangling and rested them on top of the haystacks, creating a makeshift bed.

"Care to join me?" Yi Jeong asked while towering over her. Ga Eul instantly rolled over onto the bed he created.

When Yi Jeong made sure Ga Eul's eyes were on him, he shrugged off his coat and threw it next to the fire to dry. Ga Eul's gaze followed the suit and back to him. Slowly he tugged on his tie, pulling on the shorter end of the tie out of the tight loop enough to pull over his head and tossed it again. Next thing to come off was his vest, and he made sure Ga Eul's eyes were glued to him when he unbuttoned his shirt, one at a time.

Even though Ga Eul had seem him naked, something about looking at him in the dim flicker of the fire was making her slightly hot. She swallowed the drool that was forming in her mouth and fanned herself with her coat collar.

"Getting a little eager are we? Since I took off three particles of clothing, why don't you show me your goods?" Yi Jeong suggested, putting his hands behind his body to give Ga Eul a slight preview of his bare front.

Ga Eul put on her most seductive smile and sat up with her legs straight in front of her. She flattened her coat so it was covering more of her legs and rolled up the side of her dress and coat, grabbed her underwear, and pulled down with one swift motion without revealing herself to him. She twirled the underwear with her index finger and threw it at Yi Jeong's head like before, but this time it was intentional.

Yi Jeong tried his hardest to believe that her panties were soaked from the rain so he wouldn't jump on her right then, but the arousal smell was filling up his nostrils. He tried not to make his sniffs too obvious, but he lingered for a bit before throwing it down, which was an instant giveaway.

Yi Jeong looked back at Ga Eul, who had a smirk on her face. _That's it, if she wants it, she will get it. There is nothing wrong with looking desperate. I'm sure she is too. It's why she threw me the underwear._ The mind had a strange way of twisting everything to what they wanted to hear.

"Off with it. Everything. Now." Yi Jeong's voice was laced with domination. This time, he will make sure she abided by his command.

"I want to, but it's cold!" Yi Jeong felt a jolt in his heart. Did he just hear her say she wanted to take off everything and be dirty and naked with him? Okay he added the last part, but what else could she want besides that?

"Don't you know the best way to warm up is to strip off everything and press your body next to closest person you can find? Body heat can do wonders Ga Eul," Yi Jeong replied. He was mentally thanking his biology teacher for teaching him this trivial but now vital fact.

"All right, then come over here! I can't go over to where you are!"

Yi Jeong took steps so big that he could have done splits if he were flexible enough. He snuggled up to Ga Eul, eyeing the crevasse of her coat.

Ga Eul smiled. She leaned close to Yi Jeong as if to kiss him, and Yi Jeong closed his eyes and even pouted his lips a little, but nothing came. Instead she put both palms against Yi Jeong's neck, which was chillier compared to her hands, and followed the curvature of his shoulders to slide off his shirt. Her fingers explored every inch of Yi Jeong's arms, the skin becoming rougher with goose bumps as she stroked.

With a clicking sound Ga Eul had unbuckled Yi Jeong's belt and slowly undid his zipper. Yi Jeong watched her in agonizing frustration, but perhaps his patience would prove to be rewarding later.

"You want to help me out here?" Ga Eul nudged on his pant leg, and Yi Jeong threw them off in an instant.

Ga Eul eyed the budge in Yi Jeong's blue plaid Calvin Klein boxers and blushed slightly. She looked back at Yi Jeong. His glance was everywhere except meeting hers. Maybe Ga Eul was imagining things, but there was a hint of pink in his cheeks. Could the playboy be embarrassed too?

To capture his attention again, she flipped her hair back, some of the moisture flinging onto Yi Jeong's face. Ga Eul's plan worked. Yi Jeong watched as she slid her fingers down her front, and he could feel his blood being pumped to one spot, lengthening his desire. The coat came off. Then as Ga Eul fiddled with her halter dress tie, Yi Jeong's concentration went straight for her perky breasts. He had to thank the rain for all of its good work. The cold had made her nipples so erect that they were showing through the thick padded dress.

Ga Eul chuckled when he saw how focused Yi Jeong was, staring at her chest. The knot was untied, but because of the wetness it was sticking to her skin.

"Do you like them?" Ga Eul asked. She peeled the dress down below her breasts and cupped them with her hands, rubbing her own nipples with her fingers and letting out a moan.

Yi Jeong's eyes dilated even more than it had. A willing Ga Eul was hot, but a willing Ga Eul who touched herself was extremely hot. Yi Jeong had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Ga Eul laughed. It suddenly dawned on Yi Jeong that she was not wearing a bra AND no panties either. Her slippery and wet body was his to explore, as soon as he ripped off that skin hugging dress. However, the idea of doing the dirty deed with her dress still on was giving him more perverted thoughts, which ran mad like a rushing current ever since she kissed him in the field. He wondered where the innocent Ga Eul had gone off too and the sexy Ga Eul entered, but he was sure enjoying her presence a whole lot more.

Ga Eul lied down and pulled on Yi Jeong's arm, asking him to join her. She put her thumbs into her dress, arched her back and took it off. That motion elicited another idea in Yi Jeong's mind, where she arched her back in ecstasy as he thrust into her, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails digging into the haystacks. That would make him very…

Yi Jeong was totally lost into his perverted thoughts that he didn't notice when Ga Eul had slipped her hand into his boxers and stroked his length up and down. He closed his eyes and his breathing became shallower as time went on. Ga Eul stopped stroking and made circles around the head, drawing out a few drops of clear liquid.

"Sunbae, does it feel good?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong was at a total loss for words. What was he supposed to say? "_Please stop teasing me and let me rock you until you scream out my name?"_ That sounded like a good idea to him, but decided to give her an answer that would make her blush. "You make me rock hard, Ga Eul."

Indeed a flush started to burn onto Ga Eul's cheeks, and she stopped talking and focused more on the task at hand. She squeezed the tip, drawing more lubrication and she stroked him up and down while occasionally twirling the head with her fingers. She looked at Yi Jeong for feedback, but he simply lied with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. She pressed her lips onto his and massaged his tongue with hers, sending fire through both of their bodies. A moan came from Yi Jeong's throat. It was the first time Ga Eul had heard Yi Jeong moan, but it was exciting. She wanted to hear more, to know that he was under her control, just the same way she was to him.

Yi Jeong finally took Ga Eul's hand, molding her fingers to exactly the pressure and speed he liked. The initial tease was fun, but he was getting close to his release. He left her hands to perform on their own and pumped his hips to her motion.

"Ga Eul… I'm going to…"

"Wait! Before you do, there is something I would like to try."

Yi Jeong almost grumbled in aggravation. _Just let the man come and try new things later._ But he would respect her wishes. And he was glad he did.

Ga Eul sat up, looking at his throbbing erection for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Yi Jeong's heart started racing. _Is she going to do what I think she is?_

A long shiver went up and down Yi Jeong's body as Ga Eul's lips made contact with his member. Her soft and smooth lips brushed against the tip briefly before she opened up and he felt her sizzling and wet tongue. She put her hands on the shaft and took small and slow licks. He knew it was because she wasn't used to it, but he prayed with all of his heart that she would start moving faster. And gradually she picked up the pace, her hot tongue covering more area each time she came down, and she pumped her hands in the opposite direction her mouth moved. Yi Jeong gasped and he became the one who was grasping the hay for support. He was surprised that she knew exactly how he liked it.

"_Again and again and again and again_, neoyekeh jakku tolaga wae yileonji molla…"

Ga Eul's lips parted with his body, much, _much_ to Yi Jeong's disappointment.

"Are you going to get that?" Ga Eul questioned, pointing at his cell phone.

"No, just continue. Please."

Yi Jeong let out a sigh of satisfaction when Ga Eul started to nibble his head, but the phone rang again.

"You might as well get it or else it may interrupt again."

Yi Jeong groaned and got up to see the caller. _Woo Bin, you are going to owe me so much more from now on, and I am going to change my number_. Yi Jeong hoped that his menacing thoughts would reach Woo Bin through the phone so Woo Bin would never call again.

"Yi Jeong, are you okay?" Woo Bin's voice sounded concerned.

"I was fine until you called," Yi Jeong snapped.

"What does that mean?"

"Why did you call?"

"My men were driving until they spotted my car that you took and it was empty. So we were afraid that you got kidnapped by the other gang, but seems like you are okay. Do you see my men by any chance?"

"WHAT?!" Yi Jeong ran to the window to check for anyone in sight.

"They said they were surveying the area to see if they could find you."

"Goddammit Woo Bin. You have the worst timing." Yi Jeong didn't care how vulgar his curses sounded. He needed to get his anger through.

"What? What did I do?"

"Ga Eul and I will be late. She got out in the rain for something and fell in the field so we will have to wash up and find you at the auction later."

"Oh I forgot to say, the smugglers were having a slight trouble getting through the security, so the auction may be delayed until 8AM, so take your time. I'll give you a call when it's about to start."

Yi Jeong clenched his fist. He could kill Woo Bin even if Woo Bin had better fighting skills.

"Don't call me. We'll be there at 8." Yi Jeong hung up and mustered all the control he had not to throw his phone on the ground. "We'll have to get going."

"But our clothes are wet!" Ga Eul reminded.

"At least the rain has subsided. Just wrap yourself in the sheets. We'll look for a place to wash up and buy new clothes later."

"Sunbae, are you going to be _okay_?"

"I'll be fine. It's not like it's the first time."

Ga Eul tilted her head and gave him a confused expression.

"Just forget about it. Okay off we go."

Yi Jeong gathered all of their clothes into one sheet and wrapped another one around his waist. Ga Eul had turned her sheet into a toga and wore it like a Greek goddess. Yi Jeong will have to find the nearest hotel and send this goddess to heaven.


	12. Bath

Chapter Twelve: Bath

"Sunbae, slow down! You're going too fast! The road is so windy you might hit something!" Ga Eul exclaimed, but Yi Jeong was not heeding to her advice. Ga Eul tightened her seat belt and peeled her eyes open for any obstruction in the road. She was thankful that Yi Jeong was at least _alert_.

She held her hands up to the vent, feeling the heat coming through and grazing her fingers and cheeks. Her face had a rosy tinge from the heater, but Yi Jeong refused to turn it down. He seemed to be enjoying her blushing look, even if it was artificially induced. Ga Eul looked back at Yi Jeong, who was half naked with only a very see-through white sheet covering his lower half. She didn't notice it in the dim lit cabin, but the sheets revealed a distinct outline and even some color tone. She wanted to look away but she couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed on it.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Should I pull over?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes at him before flipping her head towards the window. She will not succumb to his teasing. Yi Jeong's snickering ensued.

"Do you want me to pull over? Because we have plenty of time."

"It's fine, I can wait."

Yi Jeong's heart jumped a little in excitement. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Ga Eul's body got pushed back when she received a whiplash from the sudden increase in speed.

"SUNBAE!"

_Yeah, please scream like that later_. Yi Jeong thought to himself.

Silence befell them for quite some time. Yi Jeong was too focused on driving as fast as possible while still maintain their lives, and Ga Eul was fumbling with whether she should ask her questions or not. She should ask them before they get into anything serious.

"Sunbae, I have a question to ask."

_I brought enough condoms_.

"What are your intentions with me?" Ga Eul asked after taking a deep breath.

"What?" Yi Jeong was very caught off guard. This question came out of nowhere, and very off topic.

"Like… Min Young said that you had a three month rule, and no one has gone past that… So I'm wondering if I will be another name in So Yi Jeong's little black book."

Yi Jeong sighed, his high plummeted to the ground. "Ga Eul-yang, I honestly don't know what to tell you. I would like you not to become one of my girls."

Ga Eul's heart sank. Was it because he cared for her too much to hurt her or he just didn't like that way? It couldn't have been the latter. Yi Jeong had showed too much interest in the last couple of days to not find her attractive. Could the playboy be reforming already? Probably not, it has only been two days since they started this _relationship_ that was stuck in the gray zone between love and friendship. How would she even define it?

"Why not?"

_I don't want to be the one that breaks your heart_. "Geum Jan Di would skin me. Quite literally I might add." Yi Jeong thought one thing and expressed another again, just like always. The playboy never revealed his feelings.

"Then what are we doing together? Nothing serious can happen between us then. According to what you're saying that is."

Yi Jeong winced at his frustration. He had just dug himself a hole and he couldn't climb out. On one hand he wanted desperately to finish all of the interrupted sessions, but Ga Eul was not a girl who would please him and leave. No, he wouldn't have liked it if she was just like any other girl. He had already done enough damage to her the day before, and he will tell her the truth once he made sure Jan Di was out of the country. That girl did have the strength of a bull. The question still remained. What were his intentions with her?

"Ga Eul-yang… would you rather go home?" Yi Jeong asked finally, his voice filled with disappointment.

"No. Sunbae, I want to become your girl, and I can bet you that after 3 months, you won't be able to let me go."

Yi Jeong snorted. A girl dared to challenge him? The game did sound interesting enough. "So what happens if it ends after 3 months and what happens if it doesn't end after three months?"

"If the chemistry dies before 3 months is over, then I will gladly accept my fate and leave with no bitter feelings. However, if it's still going strong and you're ending it just for the sake of the 3 month period, then you are a coward."

"All right, I accept your challenge, and I won't be a coward. Just don't cry and bash my name if you end up getting hurt."

"I won't, and I will look forward to celebrating our 100 days together. By the way, when did it officially start?"

Yi Jeong reeled the events of the previous few days in his mind. "Let's make it two days ago, since that's when you came over for our _date_."

Ga Eul looked up at the ceiling and pointed her finger in the air as if counting. "Okay it was the April 7th. We'll see on July 7th then."

"Suit yourself."

The atmosphere became quite awkward between them after that. Ga Eul's heart thumped in her chest, wondering if she made the right choice to become "friends with benefits" with Yi Jeong. It also scared her that they've only started and the air was already tense. She could only hope for Woo Bin's funny American words to lighten up the mood.

Ga Eul didn't know when she fell asleep nor how long she slept. When her body jerked forward to Yi Jeong stepping on the breaks, they were parked outside a very large and stylish hotel. She couldn't see how many stories it had, but from the golden doors and exquisite patterns on the glass, she could assume its affluence.

"Where are we?" Ga Eul questioned, trying to extend her neck to get a better look.

"Shinhwa Hotel, Busan Branch Number 1." He took out his cell phone and punched a number in.

"We're at Busan already?"

He nodded to her. "This is So Yi Jeong. I want your penthouse suite. Yes. Can you also bring me two bathrobes please? Thank you."

Ten second later, a maid ran through the entrance, but slowed down and composed herself before approaching the car. Yi Jeong grabbed his coat from the backseat and covered his bottom immediately.

"Here are the items you requested Mr. So. How can I _serve_ you even more?" The maid asked as she put her hands together as if praying.

"Stand twenty feet away and turn your body in the opposite direction. When we leave, can you take our clothes in the back and purchase the exact same ones? If you can't find it, then just buy whatever is closest. Thanks." Yi Jeong took the two dark blue silky bathrobes from the maid and handed her 100,000 won. "Put everything else on my tab."

The maid nodded excitedly and took the bill, but not before holding onto Yi Jeong's hand as long as possible. He had to literally pry it from her. From then on, she sadly walked her twenty feet, making sure it was nothing more, and waited for them to get out.

Yi Jeong handed Ga Eul one of the bathrobes and put one on himself. He took out his important belongings like car keys and wallet and shoved them into his bathrobe pockets.

"Kaja." Yi Jeong came to Ga Eul's side and helped her up. With the heavy rain clothes gone, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the elevator.

"Sunbae, I can… limp you know."

"This just makes it easier for me."

With a DING the elevator doors opened, and Yi Jeong pressed highest floor – 69. He put Ga Eul down slowly at the corner so she could rely on two walls for support.

"Wow, this is a tall hotel. 69 floors? You said it was Number 1? How many Shinhwa hotels are there? And are they all this tall?"

"Originally they wanted to make it 70 floors, but at that time the construction didn't allow buildings over 250 meters so they had to cut a floor. Nothing too interesting. I don't really know how many Shinhwa hotels there are in total. There are a couple hotels all over the world too. This is question you should ask Jun Pyo. He will dish out his knowledge for at least 3 hours."

"Is the auction here?"

There was another ding. Yi Jeong didn't answer Ga Eul's question. He simply picked her up and entered the penthouse bathroom. Or he should say bath house. There was a two door entrance to the bathroom, and it was the size of Yi Jeong's bedroom, which was very large.

The room was divided into two sections, the first one they entered contained a mini sauna and a Jacuzzi, but Yi Jeong didn't stop and continued to go through another double door. He shut the doors with his feet. To their left was a bathtub the same size as the Jacuzzi, and the right had shower stalls big enough to fit at least five people.

The inner room was lit by a dim yellow chandelier, and there were candles in every color spread out on different platforms, but they all gave a light cucumber melon smell. Ga Eul was surprised to see red and purple candles give off the scent; she had expected them to be green. Then she focused her eyes on the various bottles of bathing products lined up along the wall, some of which she never even knew existed.

"This is a nice… wash room, but where is the toilet?" Ga Eul's senses came back to her, reminding her of the real reason why she came out in the rain.

"Oh." Yi Jeong opened one of the doors to their left and it showcased four stalls, the tiles created out of granite and the doors from oak. Ga Eul shut the door behind her. This penthouse suite was ridiculously large. She didn't catch a glimpse of the actual room yet, but if this was what the bathroom looked like it must be a whole city out there.

Ga Eul came out of the toilet and saw the bathtub filled up with bubbles floating on top. Yi Jeong gently stirred the water to check the temperature.

"Aw, sunbae, you prepared me a bath? Thank you." Ga Eul beamed at him, expecting him to leave, but he stayed crouched over the tub. Ga Eul's eyes darted from side to side nervously. "Um, you can relax outside now."

"Want to test out the waters of our relationship?" Yi Jeong inquired with a smile.

"Are you going to take a bath with me?" Ga Eul's voice became a little shaky. She was dirty and wanted to clean herself, but she also wanted to feel Yi Jeong's hot body pressed against hers once again.

"Not if you don't want me to. I'll just wash the parts you can't reach yourself."

Ga Eul stood with her mouth slightly open. She wasn't sure how she should respond. Yi Jeong strolled behind Ga Eul and put his hands on her shoulder. He exerted pressure through his fingers, massaging Ga Eul's shoulders.

The tension that Ga Eul carried on her shoulder was released with Yi Jeong's kneading, starting from her collar bone and moving to the edge of her shoulders. Ga Eul closed her eyes and leaned her head against Yi Jeong's body. She let out an occasional gasp at the gratification she received when he undid her knots. His fingers completed their second mission of pulling down her bathrobe down to her arms, her top almost bare if it weren't for the white sheet she wore as a toga.

His hands traveled down to the ribbon that was holding the bathrobe in place. With a gentle yank it came loose, and the silky bathrobe fell to the floor. Ga Eul didn't move a muscle. Yi Jeong examined the toga quickly, finding the place she tugged the corner in and released her from the tight bind. He pressed his body to hers and nibbled on her neck and moved his way to her shoulder.

Ga Eul gasped. "Sunbae, I'm dirty!"

Yi Jeong let out a laugh. "I know. It's how I like it."

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul squealed.

She knelt down beside the tub, tested the temperature with her fingers. It was hotter than she liked, but she could manage. The tub had a deep end about four feet and a shallow end, and that was where Ga Eul slowly lowered herself. She plugged her nose and plunged into the water to soak her hair after being tumbled in the mud. Even though she couldn't see her back, she was sure there was mud particles stuck in there somewhere. Yi Jeong handed Ga Eul a shampoo bottle; it was cucumber melon scented again.

"What is with all the cucumber melon?" Ga Eul asked, sniffing the bath bubble formula to confirm her suspicion.

Yi Jeong chuckled nervously. He remembered Jun Pyo telling him a story about how he spied on Jan Di in the shower as she put on cucumber melon scented lotion naked. It was exciting for him since Jan Di had refused to show her body to him, and now cucumber melon had become a theme in the Shinhwa hotels.

Ga Eul squeezed a handful onto her hair and massaged her scalp, liberating the stress she had built up because of Min Young's appearance. Apparently she put too much shampoo on and the myriads of bubbles were invading her forehead and about to attack her eyes. Before she could speak or wipe the bubbles away, Yi Jeong tilted her head back lightly and rinsed her hair with a showerhead. The needle-like water drops reminded her of the rain, and their unfinished business.

Yi Jeong held the showerhead as Ga Eul pressed the soap out of her hair, and the liquid followed the level of the floor down a small pipe in the corner. He turned off the water and sat down next to the tub.

"Show me your legs." Yi Jeong smiled to himself at how suggestive he sounded.

"Why?"

"So I can examine your wounds."

She lifted her legs from the water, gathering a stream of bubbles along her skin. He leisurely pushed the bubbles off of her, and Ga Eul blinked a few times to his touch. His hands were like an igniter – one touch and she was fired up.

His fingers found her right ankle, which was slightly swollen, but it wasn't purple or anything. She could still walk, with some difficulty, and this would make it a secondary priority. He would take her to the doctors tomorrow.

"Does it still hurt?" Yi Jeong asked with a concerned look.

"Only if I walk on it."

Yi Jeong nodded. He wrapped his fingers around her ankle and rubbed them in a circular motion, and Ga Eul flinched in pain. He decreased his pressure and continued to massage, which seemed to be more effective.

"Sunbae, thanks, but I think if I just rest it for a while it will be better. You should take a shower too. Acid rain is very prevalent in the springtime."

Yi Jeong smirked. He ripped off the robe and got into the tub too, gasping a bit due to the hot temperature. It felt colder when he was filling it up, but this way it would help his blood flow better. He quickly shampooed his hair and washed off with the showerhead when he got an idea. He shot a glance at Ga Eul, who was busy lathering herself.

"Ga Eul-yang, are you sure it doesn't hurt anywhere else? Your other leg maybe?" Yi Jeong asked, his tone full of implications.

"Why, do you want it to hurt?"

Yi Jeong nodded.

"Well… not that you mention it… my other leg does feel funny…"

"Show me."

Ga Eul tiptoed to the deep end, pulling Yi Jeong by the hand. She guided his fingers to right under where her legs met. He stroked her in that general vicinity for a while, eliciting quite a few gasps from her. It was a sensitive area, even if he wasn't touching her goods.

His feet pressed on the insides of hers, widening her stance slightly. He then turned on the shower head and moved it to where he was massaging Ga Eul a second ago.

"SUNBAE!" Ga Eul gasped.

Ga Eul put both of her hands on Yi Jeong's shoulders and her eyes were closed with her head down. He could see her straight and sleek hair hugging her back, perfect no matter what condition it was in. Ga Eul's breathing became shallower as time passed by, and her fingernails was digging into his back slightly. The clawing didn't hurt too much, but it sent electricity through Yi Jeong's body, and he found his _friend_ screaming for attention again. It was time to treat this friend to a well deserved house visit.

Yi Jeong turned off the showerhead, and Ga Eul looked back at him with a pout. He could have sworn he heard a whimper from her.

"The fun is just starting," Yi Jeong reassured her.

He traced his fingers down her body, pausing slightly to give attention her erect nipples before moving south. They found their destination, which was warm and engorged with blood, and he played with his new toys while Ga Eul moaned uncontrollably.

Yi Jeong couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed his body to hers as tight as possible, his needs meeting hers for the first time, but no penetration has happened. He rubbed himself onto her, their own textures meeting one another, the desires growing so enormous they could bust at any second.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul let out a small plea.

"I think it's time."

She nodded. She wrapped her arms around his back as he hoist her up and carried her to the nearest king sized bed. So what if they were all drenched. There were two other beds to sleep on.

This was finally it. No interruption and only their bodies screaming out for one another.


	13. Heaven

Chapter Thirteen: Heaven

Swollen lips coated with numbness, sweaty bodies intertwined, and bruises left by those swollen lips… Yi Jeong attacked her body with his passion, and expressed his desires with every fiber of his being.

The trail from the bathroom to the bed was lined with droplets of _mostly_ water, and Yi Jeong tried not to slip on it as he carried Ga Eul. He was getting a little breathless at the end and half dropped her onto the fluffy bedcovers. Her body bounced back from the springs of the bed, and her breasts wiggled with the momentum, almost as if asking for more attention.

Yi Jeong's body crawled over hers, placing his palm over her goose bump ridden breast and pressing down on her hard nipple. He kneaded her right breast gently while mesmerized himself in the look on Ga Eul's face. Her eyebrows formed a slight frown and her lips were parted, but it was a gaze of desire and need rather than anger.

She bent he knees, brushing them past the sides of his waist and granted him the easy access, but he didn't take it. Instead he gave her a smirk before placing his smooth and kissable lips upon her nipple.

The fullness of his lips, the light gnawing from his teeth, and his wet and twirling tongue made her gasp and moan from pleasure and longing once more. She arched her back and her hands sought the comforts of the bed sheets again. He parted with her right nipple and saw that it was more swollen than before. He enjoyed her groans, and from her parted legs he could tell she needed him now, but he wanted her to feel the same frustration he felt before. It was time to even up the score.

He moved his mouth onto Ga Eul's other nipple and repeated the same actions. Ga Eul's hands traveled to the muscles of his back, her finger nails sinking in a little when he started to flicker his tongue. Her eyes widened and she drew a deep breath. The hot bath had got her blood pumping already, and with all of the stimulation from Yi Jeong's tongue Ga Eul felt the warmth in her center crying out his name.

Yi Jeong looked back at Ga Eul, her eyes slightly moist and they darted between his eyes.

"Yi Jeong sunbae…" she whispered and her glance traveled down his body.

He was propelled on his knees with his erection staring straight back at her. It was just inches away from her warm spot… why didn't he just release their frustrations once and for all? Ga Eul pouted while still looking down.

Her head was pushed back onto the bed again when Yi Jeong pressed his lips onto hers with a great force. He parted them with his tongue and drove into her mouth, sucking and massaging her tongue. Their eyes were closed, letting only their sense of touch to feel the intensity of the kiss. He would turn his head in the opposite direction once in a while, retracting his tongue from her, giving her soft kisses as he moved, and enter her again after he made the transition. Ga Eul moaned into the kiss; Yi Jeong had never kissed her with so much passion before. Unconsciously she thrust her hips forward and grazed the tip of Yi Jeong's erection.

He opened his eyes suddenly, pupils dilated. With a sigh he pushed himself up and headed toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Ga Eul asked as she sat up. Did she do something wrong? He couldn't have been turned _off_ by her last action.

"Taking care of some essential businesses."

He pressed a button next to the door and fetched his bathrobe to turn off his cell phone.

"Where is your cell phone?"

Ga Eul smiled a little. "It was in my coat. The maid took it. What button did you press?"

"Do not disturb button. It will lock the elevator access to this room so nobody can even come up here." Yi Jeong took out a roll of condoms from the bathrobe also, and peeled the top one off.

"How many do you have?!" Ga Eul gawked at the condoms with her mouth wide open.

"I don't know, like a dozen?"

Ga Eul blinked a few times rapidly, not knowing what to say next. "How many times… what… we…" Her stuttering and absurd expression was making Yi Jeong laugh.

"As many times as it takes for you to scream my name."

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul said, her face full of embarrassment.

"Kind of like that, but louder, more intense, and repeatedly please."

Ga Eul hid her face in her hands. She could feel her cheeks burning. It was one thing to think dirty thoughts but another thing to hear it directed at you. Yi Jeong part her hands from her face and guided her down. His left hand reached down to the grab the comforters, his arms flexing as he covered their bodies under it.

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jeong whispered in her ear, sending chills all over her body.

She was just as good at the game. "Yi… Jeong… sun… bae…" she replied breathlessly, pausing after each letter to strengthen the effect. Yi Jeong had to close his eyes to compose himself for a second, or else he would have taken her too quickly.

Yi Jeong lied on top of her and she welcomed his weight. It didn't feel as suffocating as she expected it. It was very natural and his body felt familiar to her. He nibbled on her lips, softly this time, and didn't insert any tongue action. He moved his lips to her jaw line, giving it a few seconds of attention before moving down to her neck again. The bruises he has been constantly leaving her had a velvet color, but he was thankful her long hair had covered most of them.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul whispered with her eyes closed, which brought another smile upon Yi Jeong's face. He was curious about how long Ga Eul could be teased before she jumped on him, but his friend might burst soon if he didn't get any action.

The pads of his fingers traveled down her body, taking notice of her breasts and moving on to her legs. He stroked her inner thighs and she parted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He touched her. She was wet, hot, and ready for him. It amazed him how wet she was. He had never expected her to be such a horny girl, but she was human after all. He rubbed his erection against her button, eliciting many short breaths from Ga Eul.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul pleaded further. She looked like she was about to cry. Maybe the score was about even now. He could catch up with the rest later.

He positioned himself with one hand and looked back at Ga Eul for reassurance. She nodded before shifting her eyes down below. She didn't want to miss it either.

Ga Eul inhaled sharply as he entered her. Her heart had skipped a beat, but was now beating ten times faster. Her finger nails dug into his back again. Even though it was only the head so far, a stream of tears came down the side of her face. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Yi Jeong waited for her to adjust to his width. He was very glad that in merely two days she went back to being as tight as she was the first time he penetrated her, but again he didn't get a chance to do much damage.

Ga Eul exhaled, a sign for him to continue. He placed his hands on her hips and drove his entire length in her in one quick motion. Ga Eul wiped the tears away again.

Yi Jeong started thrusting, slow and gentle at first, but increasing the power as time went on. Ga Eul's pain went away as quickly as they came, and the frown had turned into a smile. She alternated between moans, gasps, and deep breathing, much to Yi Jeong delight.

It was like nothing Ga Eul had ever felt before. She knew where the excitement was taking place, but she felt the pleasure all over her body, every nerve ending firing to maximize her senses. She naturally propelled her hips in the same rhythm, faster and harder each time.

Yi Jeong saw her closed eyes and slight smile on her face and felt a little tingle in his heart that he didn't feel before with other women. Maybe it was because he was finally releasing his built up tensions, or maybe he enjoyed doing the deed with her more.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul managed to cry out during her moans and breaths.

Those magical four words… her excitement… her tight walls clenching on his member made his release come too early. He rested his head on hers as he came, and his fingers contorted the bed sheets under them. He withdrew from her, disposing the condom before lying back down, chest heaving from the lack of breath.

"Sunbae, that was it? I thought you were so good the hotel sheets remembered it all? Or was it your fingers messing up the sheets that made them remember? I am disappointed."

"What?!" He couldn't believe she was saying those words. How many women voiced their opinion after not getting their fulfillment? Usually women just faked orgasms and never talked about their dissatisfaction in bed. She was definitely a first.

"If that is the extent of your skills, I think I got the short end of the stick. The way Min Young put it, you sounded like a sex god. I didn't think you would have such low stamina." Ga Eul sighed as she sat up.

"No! Where are you going?"

"To wash up. And if you're not going to get me to heaven, I might as well try it myself in the tub."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened. Did she say she wanted to touch herself? As much as he would love to watch, he must redeem his name. "You get back here." Yi Jeong pushed her down again. "I have to admit, I have to work on my stamina a bit, but I make it up in my short recovery time. Second time is a charm right?"

"I thought it was third. Do you always have to do it twice before you get it right?"

"I usually help myself before getting into this type of thing… but you…" Yi Jeong paused, pressing his lips closer to her ear. "You made me too horny I couldn't wait."

Ga Eul blushed and looked away. Was he telling her she was more special than the rest? She didn't have any time to ponder this subject; Yi Jeong's mouth made contact with her earlobe. She gasped to the new sensation. He was opening a new world to her that she never knew before.

A familiar hand reached her spot again, teasing at her nub. She closed her eyes and felt Yi Jeong's lips travel from her earlobe back to her lips, and they enjoyed a gentle French kiss session. Her hands went to stroke his member, hoping to bring him back up quicker.

His kisses became sloppy then; he was too focused on Ga Eul's petite hands on him. He was a little limp, but he hoped that she knew his real size was much more satisfactory.

Yi Jeong opened his eyes when he couldn't feel Ga Eul's hands anymore. He looked at her with a pout. Instead, she sat on his stomach with her legs spread on either side of him. He felt her wet spot on his body, sliding down until she started to rub her clit on his member.

"Oh my God Ga Eul."

He propped himself up higher so he could watch her, her hands on his waist as she rubbed past it over and over. He felt the texture of her body, teasing him with every second that went by. It wasn't long before Yi Jeong regained his length and was ready to make her scream again. This time he will do as he promised.

He flipped her over on the bed and reached for the second condom. He was glad there was more than one. Her eyes never left him, almost telling him to hurry up. He was usually turned off by desperate girls, but Ga Eul's eagerness was making him so hot.

Ga Eul giggled a little when he got in bed again. He looked at her eyes, which had turned into a wane from all the smiling. She had a gorgeous smile, but at this moment he would like to see a different expression.

She gasped but the tears didn't come this time. His lips found hers again as he rode her, filling her up entirely. She moaned into the kiss, occasionally breaking away to catch a breath or two. When he increased his force, she held onto him as if they were hugging, and tried to match him too. Yi Jeong tried his swirl and shove move with his member, and Ga Eul squealed in excitement.

"YI JEONG SUNBAE!"

"Louder."

Ga Eul would, but her moans got in the way. She felt a feeling stirring deep inside of her, the same one she felt before Yi Jeong showed her the _Milky Way_.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I'm going to…"

"Me too."

"YI JEONG SUNBAE!"

Ga Eul arched her back and stretched her legs. Her walls tightened against him as he thrust harder to bring her to orgasm. He found his release within her too; her body brought him to the pleasurable ending he never felt before. Perhaps the second time was the charm.

"Sunbae, I think these sheets _will_ remember it forever."

Or perhaps she was special after all.


	14. Other Sunbaes

Chapter Fourteen: Other Sunbaes

_That dream has returned again. The recurring one she had ever since she took a liking to one of her sunbaes. To her extreme dismay, the dreams were cut short each time, interrupted by the damned alarm clock. This time however, there were no alarm clocks, every scene pointing towards a mind-blowing finish._

"_Ga Eul-yang," he repeated in that morning-scratchy voice, making her chest heave as she took a large gulp of air._

_He squinted his eyes slightly, giving off that sexy vibe that rendered her frozen in her stance. Her lips parted slightly, and she tried her hardest not to pout too much to seem too eager. But he was smarter than that. He knew she wanted him, but he enjoyed teasing her and seeing the frustrated expression upon her face. Maybe she would even beg a little. Just thinking about it made him hotter. The back of his hands travelled up to her cheek and caressed her silky skin. She shut her eyes, letting only the sense of touch overwhelm her. She could feel his warm and sleek fingers, lingering at her jaw line before grabbing her chin. She felt her head being tilted up and his smooth lips rubbing against her own before pressing down. He nibbled on her lips slowly, taking care of every inch before parting them, but he stopped right there; he wanted her to initiate._

_Her hands traveled up to his collar, pulling him into her. Her tongue brushed past his teeth and entered his mouth, where he was patiently waiting. Her movements were shy and soft, but he dove into her, feeling the texture and taste of her tongue._

"_Mmm… creamy," Yi Jeong said, licking his lips at her._

_Ga Eul looked down in embarrassment. He lowered his head too, connecting his lips with hers and eventually bringing her to his eyelevel again. _

_Her back made contact with that wall so familiar to her she swore it had curved to her figure. His hands traveled to her plaid skirt, lifting them up to reveal her white cotton panties – a regular choice on a school day. He took each one of her butt cheeks in his hands, rubbing them in a circular pattern and edging her body closer to his._

_As he kissed her with reckless abandon, she felt him, through the fabrics of her skirt – another thing that was common to her. She had gotten close many times, but never scored in her dream. She wondered how it would feel like doing the deed standing up. Maybe it would feel better since it was such a challenge._

"_Sunbae, no, please stop teasing me." Ga Eul begged. _

_Yi Jeong stopped in the midst of his actions and gazed in her eyes; the dark brown glint in his eyes only taunting her further._

"_What do you want me to do?" He questioned her with a smirk. He knew her answer would bring his arousal to a higher level._

_She gawked at the clear outline forming in his pants. He smiled. He slipped in his leg right beneath her underwear, and she grinded on him back and forth until there was a streak of moisture on his expensive dress pants. Normally he would have been furious, but for her, he was more than happy to waste a few pairs of pants. _

"_Sunbae, please, I need it now…" he always loved her pleas. It made his heart flutter and his veins filled with the blood of desire. Maybe he will just tease her a little more._

"_Ugh…" Ga Eul moaned as his hand disappeared in her underwear. He felt her hot breath grazing the surface of his cheek slightly. _

_Her eyes widened when she felt a finger inside of her. It showed her its experience and caused her moans and breaths to become irregular._

"Ahhh… Uhhh…. Mmmm…"

_What is that sound?_ A half asleep Yi Jeong though. At first he dismissed it, but when the sound became louder he couldn't ignore it anymore.

With some effort he tested out the lighting of the room with his eyes. The clock next to him informed that he had been sleeping for merely two hours. After the intense exercise, he needed his sleep, but he promised Woo Bin to be at the harbor by 8 AM. Another hour of sleep won't hurt, right? He shifted his body toward Ga Eul, who had a light perspiration on her forehead.

She was lying on her back with her legs slightly parted. Her hands clinched the bed sheets and she occasionally shook her head.

"Sunbae… please…" Ga Eul muttered.

If Yi Jeong wasn't awake earlier, he sure was now. He waited patiently for her sporadic shouts, and concluded, in extreme delight, that she was having bad girl dreams about him.

_After much begging, Yi Jeong withdrew his digit from her, which was plastered with her excitement. He made sure she saw how wet she was for him and licked his finger clean, finishing with a pop. He leaned down, pausing right before touching her lips. She smelled herself fresh on his mouth; the musky scent of desire was overwhelming. Their lips met again. He swirled his tongue inside her, letting her have a taste of what she could not accomplish herself. She welcomed it, even sucking on his tongue a bit to get more of the flavor. His mind became numb with the thought of her, and he grinded his hips onto her again and again, hoping to release his tension, but it could only be satisfied with one thing._

"_So how much do you want it?" Yi Jeong asked her. Even though he couldn't take any more of this teasing either, he wanted her to say the magic words._

"Sunbae… I need you… please…" Ga Eul murmured again.

_Should I join her?_ Yi Jeong contemplated. If he did anything to her now, it would not be consensual, but she never said no either. And from her moans and semi-coherent words, it seemed that she was enjoying herself with him. _So why not?_ Yi Jeong looked down at his morning erection. Maybe he should initiate it and she will wake up from his stimulation, which was always a fantasy of his. The twisted truth always sounded like a good idea.

He positioned himself over her, nibbling on her neck gently, and she responded by moaning more. He took it as a good sign. Her legs were already conveniently spread for him; it was meant to happen after all. He rubbed himself on her moist center, teasing her button slightly and eliciting more gasps from Ga Eul. She arched her back and… forced her eyes open suddenly.

"SUNBAE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ga Eul rolled to her right as she hid herself under the blanket. He didn't know why she was trying to hide her body. She had shown everything to him just a few hours earlier.

"Trying to help you out!" Yi Jeong yelled back, looking at his erection and back to her.

"I didn't say you could do it!"

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. When did she suddenly become so shy? She was so eager a while ago. "You were calling out sunbae! What was I supposed to do? You said you needed me."

Ga Eul bit the right corner of her bottom lip, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she actually spoke out loud. Her eyes rolled in circles as if formulating a plan. "I didn't say it was Yi Jeong sunbae did I?"

Yi Jeong's gloat left within a flash as his forehead formed a frown. She didn't say it was him, but who else could she want? He counted the number of people she called sunbae in his mind. It definitely couldn't be Jun Pyo. He was Jan Di's and Ga Eul always thought he lacked a certain style, whether it was his curly hair or his bad temper. It could be Ji Hoo, the lonely boy with a fantastic smile always captured the hearts of girls who want to fill his loneliness, but he couldn't imagine Ji Hoo doing the deed. He was too 4-Dimensional to find sex appealing. Finally Woo Bin seemed the most likely candidate, considering she just saw him, so he was fresh in her memory, and something about bad boys always attracted innocent and pure girls. But Ga Eul wasn't so pure anymore; she was his already.

Despite all the brainwashing Yi Jeong was doing to himself, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of this dream sunbae, whoever he was. It meant that Ga Eul was thinking of someone else in her sleep. If it were Woo Bin, Yi Jeong was definitely going to get revenge, especially after all of the blue ball moments.

"So who is it?" Yi Jeong questioned, his gaze settled on the high carpet to look disinterested.

"That is for me to enjoy and not for you to know."

Yi Jeong almost let out a groan. _This dream sunbae sexing up Ga Eul must die._

Before Yi Jeong could mentally shred each member of the F4 to pieces in his mind, he heard a little growl from Ga Eul's stomach. She slapped it with her hand quickly and looked away.

"Hungry? How about some breakfast?" Yi Jeong picked up the telephone. She nodded slowly. "What do you want to eat?"

"How about something creamy?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Yi Jeong's decreased sex drive – which initiated from her talk about other sunbaes – came right back, but he turned away so she wouldn't see the workings of the body in action.

Yi Jeong was very secretive and whispered into the receiver. He even snickered to himself about his brilliant ideas. _Ga Eul, just wait. I'll make you forget that you even had other sunbaes_.


	15. Hot And Cold

Chapter Fifteen: Hot and Cold

Yi Jeong set the phone back on the receiver and smirked to himself. _She won't even know what hit her…_ Yi Jeong's mind wandered off to the endless possibilities… until his eyes couldn't find her anymore.

"Ga Eul-yang?" his voice didn't confer any urgency, but his steps were brisk, darting around the vast penthouse suite, looking for his precious. He finally spotted her in the bathroom, tying the ribbon of her bathrobe around her waist.

She flipped her hair out of the collar and tried to brush it with her fingers. Just then, she felt a pair of hands sneaking up to her waist and tugging on the strings again. He molded her body to his, and she could feel that familiar friend creeping up on her butt cheeks, its outline still very defined even through her bathrobe.

"Hey, no touchy!" She slapped his hand, which were trying to undo the knot that separated her body from Yi Jeong's devilish plans.

"Oh come on, the lesser the sexier?" Yi Jeong rummaged his brain for a witty remark, but none came to him.

Ga Eul brushed his hands away and turned to face him. Her eyes met his gaze, which was shimmering with seduction that she felt slightly weak in the knees. He took a step forward, and conveniently his member penetrated her bathrobe until it was rubbing against her slowly rising desire. She didn't see whether his hands had anything to do with this smooth movement, for she was busy with the rough tongue that just invaded her privacy also. She closed her eyes and felt one hand supporting her neck, tilting her further back as his lips worked its magic against hers.

His tongue massaged rhythmically with hers, but it wasn't the only thing that was making the similar motion against her body. He teased her, feeling her nub becoming hotter and harder as he stroked her with his length. She moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations down his throat. He felt one leg wrapping around his waist, granting him more entrance, and…

DING!

"Damn room service," Yi Jeong cursed under his breath. He had forgotten the minute he dialed room service the "Do Not Disturb" button lost its effect. He placed his forehead against Ga Eul's, pausing to recollect himself before pulling on his boxers and getting the door.

Ga Eul entered the bedroom from another door. She didn't want the employees to see her in her disheveled state. She heard muffled dialogues from the living room, one sounded angry while the other one was severely apologetic. She could just imagine the employee bowing again and again while muttering "choisonghamnida."

"Ga Eul-yang, get your butt in here!" Yi Jeong commanded. Ga Eul felt a little buzz erupting in her heart. The assertive Yi Jeong reminded her of her dreams, and she was dying for it to come true.

"What's breakfast?" Ga Eul moved past the bed they were sleeping on – bed sheets all jumbled together – to a circular foam bed.

She hopped onto the bed and her breasts bounced with the motion, her nipples breaking free from the loose fabric of the bathrobe before becoming hidden again.

Yi Jeong was in the midst of carrying the dwarf table onto the bed, but he stopped to stare at Ga Eul's almost naked body. What was wrong with eating naked? He sure didn't oppose the idea. He sighed when her nipples were no longer in view and set the table down.

Ga Eul sat cross legged, the bottom of the bathrobe just long enough to drape over the part Yi Jeong wanted to see the most. Still, that didn't stop Yi Jeong from lowering his head and catch a glimpse of whether she was slippery and wet for him.

"What are we having?" Ga Eul's voice disrupted his thoughts. He settled down across from her, cross legged also, his erection more distinct than ever now that his boxers were stretched from the sitting position.

"I hope you're into French. I suppose you are… from what we did earlier," Yi Jeong answered her with a wink.

His hand found the hook on top of the round silver cover and lifted the lid. There was a thin, long pastry with chocolate icing on top and a French crepe filled with caramel and strawberry slices topped with chocolate drizzles. For some reason, the long pastry appeared extremely phallic to Ga Eul. She couldn't help but turn her head in multiple directions to get better looks.

"It's an éclair, quite popular in France. Have a taste."

Ga Eul suspiciously picked up the éclair and grazed her tongue against the chocolate topping. Yi Jeong was watching with his mouth slightly open swallowed hard. She wolfed down the first few bites without stopping and finally slowed down when she got to the creamy filling. It came to her as a surprise. She swirled her tongue inside her mouth, spreading the flavor on each taste bud.

Yi Jeong was attempting to cut his crepe, but his knife was a few inches off from the flatbread. The sound of clashing metal caught Ga Eul's attention, and she smirked at his eagerness. She straightened her legs and leaned forward to touch Yi Jeong's hands, directing them toward the actual food. A rosy blush broke out on Yi Jeong's cheeks, and he focused his attention on his food then.

He felt the presence of a conspicuous foot travelling up his legs. Initially he brushed it off as nothing; she had surprisingly become more innocent in the last couple of minutes, and she probably just wanted to play footsie or something. But then the touch ascended from his legs and he felt her rubbing on his half rigid member through his silky boxers. The sleek surface of the fabric and her warmth upon his skin made the hairs on his naked back stand up.

He could feel himself getting harder, and she probably noticed too – her strokes were elongated. He wondered if she was focused on the task, sweat drops erupting from her forehead as she worked her leg muscles and giving him a seductive smirk at the same time. However, she didn't seem to be concentrating at the task at hand; her eyes wandered around, and her lips bit into the cream filled pastry again.

He shuddered when he saw her lick the cream from the corner of her lips, his mind traveling farther than the visuals his eyes gave him. The playful foot was giving him more jolts, and he could hardly contain himself. He took a deep breath. She was either a sex mastermind or really dimwitted. A little confirmation never hurts.

"You do realize you're touching me?"

"What! I'm touching your what?

Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at him and took a bite of the éclair on the left side. She was at the creamy center, which caused some of the filling to bulge out from the opening and drip down onto her chest. On her left breast. And slowly sliding down to her nipple. The scene played itself out in painfully slow motion in Yi Jeong's mind. The food that he had on his fork fell onto the plate before he had a chance to take it.

"Oh no!" Ga Eul slipped her bathrobe down her shoulder, revealing her luscious breast again. She licked her index finger and it edged closer and closer to her body.

"STOP!" Yi Jeong shouted, holding one firm arm out to stop her. She stared back at him with her deer in the headlights look.

Yi Jeong moved the table down on the floor, his eyes not leaving Ga Eul one bit. Her finger was still frozen in midair, waiting for Yi Jeong's next move.

Yi Jeong ripped her bathrobe apart and pushed her down on the bed. His tongue quickly found that lucky cluster of cream that found their way onto Ga Eul's breast and licked it away eagerly. He lifted his body up and his tongue ran its way around his lips.

"Mmm… creamy."

Ga Eul's eyes grew big. Those words… were from her dream. Yi Jeong took her surprise as a good thing and decided to pursue an idea of his. Conveniently, the mini-fridge was right next to the bed, and he snatched a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup from the shelf. He shook the can with vigor and sprayed onto Ga Eul's nipples.

"Ah… ah…" Ga Eul gasped. The frigorific whipped cream made Ga Eul's nipples harden and goose bumps erupted all over her chest.

Yi Jeong connected his lips with her breast, sucking the whipped cream dry and softly biting her nipple too.

"Ah… Yi Jeong sunbae!"

_That's right… now repeat it louder and repeatedly please_.

Yi Jeong moved to the other nipple, using his whipped cream and licking action again. Ga Eul arched her back and felt her entire body shudder with the combination of the hot and cold. She gasped for breath, feeling the loud beating of her heart. Yi Jeong came back with more surprises. He popped open the cap to the Hershey's chocolate syrup and started dripping circles around Ga Eul's right nipple, forming a trail as he moved onto the left nipple, and drew some erotic patterns on her belly before filling up her belly button.

"Oh God Yi Jeong sunbae, that's a lot…"

"Don't worry… I'll clean it up… with my tongue…"

And off he went, rolling the tip of his tongue around her nipple to taste the rich chocolate, and close his lips around it to suck up the escaping drops. Her hands found their way in Yi Jeong's hair, pulling on them slightly when he nibbled her too harshly. Still, she kind of liked it a little rough. Yi Jeong had cleaned up everything above her belly, but he left a stream of stickiness behind. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, drinking from her pool eagerly. Even through the chocolate, he could taste the natural tanginess of her body, a flavor that made him want more and more. Ga Eul moaned to his name loudly, but stopped when his lips left her.

Yi Jeong grabbed the whipped cream can again and pressed the tip on her button. Ga Eul closed her legs immediately and rolled over.

"What's wrong?" Yi Jeong questioned

"Bleh… it's unsanitary!" Yi Jeong's lips formed into a pout and he gave her his puppy dog eyes. "But I'll do you."

Ga Eul winked and eyed the bulge in Yi Jeong's boxers. She inserted her fingers in the elastic band and pulled off slowly, but the speed was agitating Yi Jeong. He rolled his eyes and pulled them off with one go.

"God woman, I don't need any more teasing."

Ga Eul giggled. Yi Jeong had reached his full length and she saw the redness and dilated veins. She sprayed a little cold whipped cream in her mouth and connected with Yi Jeong's raging horniness.

Yi Jeong shuddered a little. He didn't expect the sensation to feel like this. The coldness of the whipped cream coupled with the hotness of her tongue gave him the paradoxical pleasure he never imagined. Maybe that was why she screamed his name so passionately. When the whipped cream started to melt, Ga Eul sucked and swallowed, and the vacuuming pressure from her mouth almost sent Yi Jeong over the edge.

"Oh my God Ga Eul." Yi Jeong called out breathlessly, a few groans escaping his lips here and there.

Her mouth left him and instead he sensed a line of coldness from his shaft to his head. Ga Eul had squeezed cold syrup on him, and cleaned him up in the same fashion he did to her. When did she become so good at this? He wondered if she had self help books… or even videos. The idea of Ga Eul watching porn never crossed his mind until now, but he has sure imagined her touching herself. It always brought much pleasure to himself…

Ga Eul had one hand on the slippery shaft and pumped him in the opposite direction her mouth was bobbing. She had licked all of the chocolate syrup away, and it left him with more vacuuming jolts.

He preferred her unskilled tongue; she hit pleasure points that he never felt before with more experienced girls. It was like experiencing everything for the first time, so refreshing and exciting. He was beginning to think sex was becoming boring because it was all the same; even girls who had tricks didn't surprise him that much. But Ga Eul brought the exhilaration back – she had points that no girl could even match up. Maybe she should write her secrets down, but those techniques would be used on him only. He wouldn't allow her to perform them on other guys.

"Ga Eul… I think I'm going to…" Yi Jeong muttered. She was still pumping fast, and he had to excise as much control as he could not to come then.

She sat up to look at him. "Okay, let's finish in the shower then."

Yi Jeong jumped up and carried her princess style to the bathroom. He loved it when she was in command. It was time to utilize the shower stalls in a new way.

As soon as their lips connected under the hot water, the sound of the elevator door opening could be heard.

"Yo Yi Jeong boy, where are you? Bballi nawa, it's time to go to Bali!" Woo Bin shouted.


	16. Friends Interrupted

Chapter Sixteen: Friends Interrupted

"OH MY GOD. IS THAT WOOBIN SUNBAE?!" Ga Eul whispered loudly. She tried to reach for a towel, but Yi Jeong pulled her hand back towards him, to his much needed release. "Bu… bu… but… WOOBIN SUNBAE IS OUTSIDE! WITH THAT GIRL!" Ga Eul felt slightly uneasy about addressing Min Young as Yi Jeong's ex-girlfriend because there was a chance she may become one too.

"Fine, fine, I'll take care of it." Yi Jeong grabbed a white towel and covered his dew-ridden lower body. He wrapped it around his waist as tight as possible, hoping his excitement wouldn't be too apparent to the world. When Yi Jeong found himself at the entrance of the bathroom, he snuck his head out to peer into the suite while keeping his lower body behind the wall.

Woo Bin was sitting on the couch next to Min Young, his lips on her left Yeahr and his left hand disappearing under her skirt. Min Young enjoyed Woo Bin's experienced fingers, and she alternated between giggling and gasping excitedly.

"Ooohhh… Woo Bin-ah… tehehehe…" Min Young threw her head back and her hips started to pump to Woo Bin's rhythm.

"Whoa there, no pornography in my suite," Yi Jeong announced, half of his body still hidden.

"From the looks of this place, I think your suite has seen enough porn for one night." Woo Bin winked at Yi Jeong, but didn't put a rest to what he was doing; in fact, he only increased the intensity.

"Oh god Woo Bin-ah!" Min Young screamed, her nails digging into the leather from the sofa.

Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't do anything too… explicit… and we'll come out soon." On that note, Yi Jeong slammed the door to the bath house and death bolted the door, followed by chain-linking the top.

Ga Eul just stepped out of the shower, her body smoking with the hot steam. Yi Jeong felt the towel around his body getting much tighter in the last second.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished!" Yi Jeong exclaimed.

"Oh sunbae, I'm already washed up! And Woo Bin sunbae is in the next room… we have plenty of opportunities to finish what we started."

Yi Jeong tilted his head and thought about it for a second. Did she just say she wanted to have sex with him, and repeatedly? He knew she wanted him, but it excited him to no end knowing she wanted it all the time like he did. Okay, he added the all the time part.

"We have an opportunity right now… they can wait outside… and the water is warm… and we're all naked and ready…"

Yi Jeong stepped closer to Ga Eul as he gave Ga Eul his speech, his seductive eyes focused on Ga Eul's breasts. As if they had a mind of their own, Ga Eul's nipples became more erect under Yi Jeong's firey gaze, and her milky skin started to regain some of its rosy flush.

"Yi Jeong sunbae…" Ga Eul whispered into Yi Jeong's lips, which slowly grazed upon hers.

He tasted her wet lips, drinking the water away as he guided her back into the shower. Their bodies once again became engulfed by the droplets of water, each of them taking a loud gasp to adjust to the hot temperature.

Yi Jeong's lips traveled down, savoring every inch of Ga Eul's neck, sucking on her skin to mark his territory. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him to her until her nipples touched his body and she felt his erection against her stomach.

His hands found her cute and firm buttocks, giving them a good squeeze as she jumped in excitement. He raised her up, and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. Her back found comfort on the bath tiles behind her, supporting part of weight to make it easier on Yi Jeong. His tongue traced her areola, eliciting a purr from Ga Eul.

"Yo lovebirds, hurry up!" Woo Bin shouted through the thick door. His fist banged harshly on the wooden material, threatening the security of the locks.

"JUST GIVE US A FEW MINUTES! Go finish with your girl if you have to!" Yi Jeong screamed back. He was going to do it no matter how many times Woo Bin interrupted. One day he will find the perfect chance to sneak up on Woo Bin to let him have a taste of his own medicine.

"Jan Di is here!"

"WHAT?! JAN DI IS HERE?!" Ga Eul's legs slipped down from Yi Jeong's body suddenly and her feet landed on the semi-warm tiles. She got a quick rundown under the showerhead and ran to get her towel. She wasn't going to let her friend find out about them this way… not before she could have a chance to explain herself. Still, she could already hear the speech from Jan Di about how this was a bad idea and how So Yi Jeong was the biggest playboy.

"Ga Eul-yang…" He didn't speak any other words, but the look on his face spoke much urgency and frustration.

"I'll make it up to you later. Just think fantasy. Anything." Ga Eul paused for a moment. "Unless it's too deviant. And you come out from the bedroom exit okay?!" She hurriedly put on her bathrobe and checked her appearance in the mirror. There was no trace or hint that she and Yi Jeong were doing the dirty, although her cheeks were very flushed. Oh well, she could blame that on the hot shower.

"Jan Di-yah! Oraemanida!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she undid the many key locks. Her eyes traveled from Woo Bin to Min Young, and then to Yi Jeong who just came in from another entrance. "Where is Jan Di?"

"She… um… will see you in Bali," Woo Bin announced, giving Ga Eul an awkward smile.

"You BASTARD!" Yi Jeong grabbed Woo Bin's neck with his elbow and pulled him down, hoping not to break his neck but do enough damage that he will learn never to lie again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Woo Bin yelped. He finally used his gangster strength and threw Yi Jeong on the ground. Yi Jeong stood up quickly while adjusting the band of his bathrobe.

"We have to hurry up. A private jet is leaving for Bali in 20 minutes, and we may not make it if you two decide to make this a slow lovemaking session," Woo Bin explained.

Ga Eul turned her face away from Woo Bin, her rosy cheeks glowing more than before.

"Ga Eul, it's no point in hiding. I am a man and from the looks of this place, you can't deny it was innocent. But don't worry, I won't tell Jan Di. Oh, do you need anything from your house? Jan Di asked me to ask if you wanted to bring some clothes for the trip. You probably need it."

Woo Bin threw his cell phone at Ga Eul and she disappeared in the bedroom. Yi Jeong didn't face Woo Bin. He stood firm with his legs slightly apart, his firm gaze planted on the carpet."

"What are you looking for?" Woo Bin asked finally.

"My friendship with a fellow F4 named Song Woo Bin."

"Oh my boy." Woo Bin laughed and wrapped his arm around Yi Jeong's shoulders. He loved how angry he was at such a trivial problem. He was sure Yi Jeong got interrupted before, but he always brushed it off as nothing. After all, he always said "if not today, there is always tomorrow." Was there no tomorrow for him and Ga Eul? He would bet any money that there was indeed a tomorrow.


	17. Miles High Club

Chapter Seventeen: Miles High Club

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul situated themselves next to one another in the middle section while Woo Bin and Min Young took the aisle seats. Before taking off, Yi Jeong removed the pesky seat divider between him and Ga Eul and nestled up to him as the plane gathered speed. The sound of his rhythmic breathing and her own fatigue got the best of her, as Yi Jeong soon found Ga Eul's sleeping head against his shoulder. He leaned in too, entrusting her with his own drowsiness. It was a good time to take a nap; he needed the energy for more interesting activities later on.

Min Young sat across from Woo Bin, tapping her heels nervously while glancing around. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were out cold, their bodies intertwined together, and Woo Bin was staring out into the blue sky. Min Young's mind was deep in thought as she chewed on her index finger, which was already red from the constant gnawing.

She rose up and knelt in front of Woo Bin, her gaze set upon the zipper of his pants. With a swift motion it came undone, and her warm hands grazed his half erect length. Woo Bin jerked up, taking a deep breath when she closed her mouth over the tip, her hot tongue swirling around.

"Oh God Min Young, what are you doing?!" Woo Bin whispered. It was one thing to showcase his skills in front of his brother, but another thing to expose the big man in front of unsuspecting girls. "Ga Eul is here!"

"She's asleep! Don't worry about it." Min Young spat out two sentences before working her charms again. She was indeed an expert; Woo Bin's erection was growing rapidly under her caress.

Woo Bin cursed under his breath. Now that she got his blood broiling, they must have a proper finish; but even if he stayed silent he felt tacky. He tilted her head up and gestured towards the lavatory. Her mouth left him, leaving a small pop as he quickly zipped himself up.

His lips found her neck the second she locked the door, sucking and tasting the fruity flavor of her body. If her lips didn't just touch the nether region of his body, he would have kissed her lips too. She untied her trench coat, grabbing one of his hands to touch her breast under the thin fabric of her silky blouse. He raised his finger above her first button and dipped down, ripping open her shirt to reveal her humble breasts supported by a white, lacy, thick padded bra. Lucky for Woo Bin, the hook was in the front, and he released the bind with ease.

Woo Bin took Min Young by the waist and lifted her up onto the narrow platform of the sink. He proceeded to knead her breasts and pinch her nipple, but it wasn't enough for her. She took one of his hands and slipped his digits inside the moist fabric under her skirt. Woo Bin's lips formed into a perverted grin.

"Wow, horny much?" Woo Bin asked with a wink.

"Woo Bin-ah, just give it to me. I haven't gotten laid in months." The look in her eyes was full of desperation, but she wasn't hesitant on showing it one bit.

"I find that hard to believe. You're quite the looker, and guys love horny hot chicks."

"Less talking about more action," Min Young commanded, her fingers tracing the outline of his desire.

"You asked for it."

Woo Bin dropped his pants and boxers with tornado speed, but it didn't compare to the lightning speed Min Young threw off her panties. He gave her an astonished look, but she simply shrugged. She was more concentrated at the size his length grew to, which made Woo Bin's smirk even wider.

He entered her with some difficulty; she wasn't lying when she said she hadn't done it in a while, but soon it was smooth sailing. She responded to every movement with her own, albeit with a little trouble from the position, and rocked harder and faster. Her hands held onto Woo Bin's hair as he pumped into her, his forehead glistened with sweat. His lips sucked on the area around her jaw line as her breathing became more erratic. She felt that rush of desire being fulfilled, and her toes curled to the immense sensation. The rapid blood flow made her heart pound in her chest and light perspiration to appear on her skin. She screamed out his name on the top of her lungs, the intensity gradually dying down as her high decreased.

"Damn Yi Jeong took all of my condoms." Woo Bin cursed when he didn't get his liberation yet.

Min Young slipped off of the seat and gave him a wink. Her mouth enclosed over his need again, this time tasting her own flavor. It turned Woo Bin on to no end to when girls did so. He grabbed onto her hair and he thrust the final few strokes, finally reaching that happy place he visited so often.

"Melody…" Woo Bin whispered in a husky voice, his eyes shut as if in a sweet trance, and his lips were slightly parted.

"Who is Melody?" Min Young asked as she wiped her mouth.

"It's my… ex." For the first time, his cheeks turned slightly pinkish.

"Ah, so you were imagining another girl? No worries. Eventually Min Young will be the only name you know."

Min Young brushed one finger underneath his chin, as if to tilt his head to kiss her, but she simply left him there. As Woo Bin stood in the bathroom, half dumbfounded, the announcer came on to enforce seatbelts, for the plane was landing soon.

The island air was much fresher than the atmosphere Ga Eul experienced in Seoul. She stretched her arms and legs, happy to be going to white sandy beaches. The first thing she heard upon stepping onto this foreign country was a familiar shriek.

"GA EUL-AH!" Ga Eul could recognize that voice no matter where she went.

"Jan Di-yah! Oraemanida!" She gave her friend a choking hug. It had been a long time since they saw each other.

"I brought some of your clothes, and some things you requested…" Jan Di trailed off at the end of the sentence, almost as if she had a confession to make.

"The bus is ready to bring us to the Alila Manggis Bali Hotel!" Jun Pyo shouted. He never had any patience, and now he wasn't even going to let best friends catch up.

"We're COMING!" Jan Di exclaimed as she stomped towards the bus.

Yi Jeong had wanted to snuggle with Ga Eul more, but Jan Di pulled Ga Eul to sit next to her before Yi Jeong could ask. Oh well, with Ji Hoo sitting next to him, he would be able to sleep a little as well. Better Ji Hoo than Jun Pyo of course, or else he would never hear the end of how much his sex life sucked with Jan Di. Yi Jeong added the last part for his own amusement; he seriously couldn't imagine the two monkeys going at it. He shuddered at the thought. The last thing he needed was to have Jun Di lovemaking dreams.

"Ga Eul, so I saw the book." Jan Di started to say, her eyes not meeting Ga Eul's. Ga Eul felt the uneasiness rising up her back, expecting the lecture and judgment coming. "And let me tell you I love you for it!" Jan Di's expression changed to something much warmer, almost touched.

"The seven steps are absolutely amazing. Even though Jun Pyo and I have only gone through 1-5, I'm reading the part about positions and will try that soon."

Ga Eul's eyes grew big and her mouth formed an O. Did Jan Di just share too much information about her sex life with Jun Pyo? She sure did. Not only that, but she got through more of the book than Ga Eul did.

"There wasn't any **planning**, but nobody could have disturbed us at Jun Pyo's house, so I just went for it. Whoever came up with that **palpations** idea was _brilliant_. Who knew some areas of the body could be so much more sensitive being touched by the pads of the fingers? And I always thought making love was all about bang bang, but the **perimeters** of these areas are absolutely heaven as well. I just can't get over it. Jun Pyo was always a little too soft, but the right amount of **pressure** made a big difference! I really love this author's descriptions, and his step by step instructions. I just got through the **patterns** part, and although Jun Pyo hasn't fully mastered it yet, I think we can try again in the hotel room. I can't wait until we get to the…"

Ga Eul held up a hand in the air for Jan Di to stop. Jan Di always had a habit of blabbing on without noticing the other person's reaction, and she talked way too fast. Ga Eul wished she didn't just find out that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were doing the deed, and quite often from the sound of it.

"So tell me about your med school classes." Ga Eul changed the subject abruptly, but it was Jan Di's favorite subject so she knew Jan Di wouldn't mind. The topic was also very sleep inducing, so while Jan Di went on about the different types of cancerous moles you can get, Ga Eul took the opportunity to rest for a bit.

The hotel wasn't as fancy as those back in Korea; it was a simple 20 story hotel decorated with maroon colored walls and gold railings. Even so, Ga Eul and Jan Di raised their heads to admire the innovative structure of the building; it started out rectangular shaped, and topped with four triangular roofs. The elevators were tube shaped, the walls were made out of glass to give a nice contrast between its transparency and the solid maroon walls to the side.

As always, the manager greeted F4 and guests at the front, bowing nonstop as he ordered maids to take care of the luggage and send it to their already prepared presidential suites, situated in each of the four triangles on the top of the hotel.

"Masters Gu, Yoon, So, and Song, may I remind you that we offer the best service in town, from spas to tennis courts to…" the manager went on about all the commodities luxurious hotels had, but it wasn't any surprise to the F4. They simply nodded their heads along politely, waiting for the manager to finish. "… and racing track."

"Racing track?!" Jun Pyo's head jerked up as he heard those magical words. "That is new. I haven't ridden in the longest time. Ji Hoo-yah, let's have a rematch of that previous race!"

All Ji Hoo wanted initially was curl up in bed and sleep until his muscles atrophied, but the thought of him having the glory over arrogant boy once again gave him a little jolt of energy. Even though he couldn't earn Jan Di's heart, he may still be able to charm some ladies.

"Why not?" Ji Hoo answered.

"You two coming too?" Jun Pyo asked, but Yi Jeong was a little preoccupied staring at Ga Eul's butt.

"I'll come and smoke you all." With Woo Bin's experience, he was probably correct.

Yi Jeong was still concentrated on Ga Eul's butt, but it wasn't until she nudged him did he respond. "I think I'll pass though. I'm really exhausted so I'll take a nap and catch up with you guys later."

Yi Jeong's lie could fool everyone, but it couldn't fool Ga Eul. Ever since she said she would do anything he liked, she was a little worried about how kinky it would get. Her fear or excitement could be realized any time now.

"JUN PYO!" Jan Di hissed through gritted teeth. "You WILL come up with me right?"

"I'll come up in a couple of hours. Just unpack for now," Jun Pyo replied.

That was not an answer Jan Di would accept, and the couple went into another mini bickering war. Jan Di used the excuse that Jun Pyo never paid attention to her, and Jun Pyo argued that Jan Di never gave him enough freedom. Those two never learned to settle on a common ground even once.

"I'll go take a shower from… you know… and I'll meet you when I'm done," Min Young spoke with a wink. Woo Bin responded with his own wink, and pointed his two index fingers at her.

As Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, and Min Young strolled towards the elevator, Jan Di soon joined, stomping her way through and pushing them to the side to make room for herself. She stood with her arms folded in front of her and giving Jun Pyo an evil glare, the intimidating one that never seemed to work.

"I'll make sure he pays for this!" Jan Di repeated over and over, as the other three giggled to themselves.

"Are we actually going to take a nap?" Ga Eul asked as she started unpacking her clothes.

"Nah, we're going to go on an adventure." Yi Jeong came out of the bathroom with a white and navy blue stripped polo shirt and blue swimming trunks.

"Ad…venture?" Ga Eul stuttered, feeling the cold sweat on her back.

"Yeah, to the beach. Change into your swim suit and let's go."

Ga Eul let out a sigh of relief. She was glad he didn't mention anything sexual. The beach she could definitely do; the last time she went to one was at New Caledonia. She grabbed some clothes from her bag and rushed excitedly to the bathroom.

Ga Eul came out in a tiny pink halter swimming top and string bikini bottoms. They shared a cute Hawaiian flower pattern on them, and the petals of the flowers seemed to be pointing at one direction. When Ga Eul saw his eyes burned on that one spot on her body, she could have sworn she felt the temperature rising there. A similar spot tingled on Yi Jeong's body as he prepared himself for the upcoming escapade.


	18. Peeping F3

Chapter Eighteen: Peeping F3

Yi Jeong took slow steps towards her, his desire throbbing in his pants as he took more of Ga Eul's body into his sight. There was always something about women in swim suits that aroused him, and when that woman was Ga Eul, he did nothing but undress her with his eyes.

His fierce stare upon her made her blush, and she looked down to see her body reacting to his look. Her breasts showed a tint mirroring the color on her cheeks and the peaks of her nipples emerged through the thin-padded bikini top. As he got closer to her, she took steps back, until her back touched the cold concrete wall.

"I didn't know we were going to the beach," he whispered in her ear seductively, his hands reaching up to settle on her bare waist.

She could feel his hot breath against her skin, her knees feeling slightly weak as a result. She had expected to be used to his sexiness, hoping that she wouldn't feel dizzy under his touch or hearing his words, but this was his power over her. Her mind told her it would be futile to resist, because eventually he would take control of her; and he knew this too, using this to his advantage many times before.

"We are not going," Ga Eul finally managed to say, forcing her eyes to open to face reality. She had closed them to enhance her senses, but regretted it when his enticing eyes peered into hers. "I'm… going with… Jan Di."

"Are you sure?" His lips found her ear, nibbling softly to elicit a moan from her. She wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong's neck, closing her eyes again to enjoy the sensation.

"I'll give her a text."

Ga Eul was a little disappointed that she had to pry herself away from Yi Jeong, but she reminded herself it was for a better afternoon. She had seen Jan Di for more than half of her life, thus one day without her wouldn't hurt. Yi Jeong sat down on the bed, admiring the view of Ga Eul's round and firm bottom and contemplated the possibilities.

"What? You're tired? That is such BS!" Jan Di shouted to herself as she read Ga Eul's message. "I bet that no good Yi Jeong sunbae had something to do with it. That horny Casanova." She shook her head and dragged her feet from the door back onto the bed.

She had already put on her halter swimming top that draped down to cover almost her entire stomach, and she wore shorts over her bikini bottoms. God knew that if she didn't, Jun Pyo would scream at her for trying to seduce little boys, even though everyone on the beach wore significantly less than her.

Thinking of Jun Pyo brought more anger to Jan Di. It took him a good Yeahr of constant begging for her to finally agree to try having sex, and right when she got in the mood from the Godsend book, he was off being a teenage boy again.

Maybe she should educate herself a little while being bored. With that thought, Jan Di flipped open the book and turned to the chapter on how to seduce men. After a few shocked expressions and fanning of her face, she closed the book confidently and got out her cell phone.

"This is what you are missing." Jan Di typed into the message box along with a picture of her cleavage while bending over, which became greatly enhanced by the gravity. She even conveniently placed her fingers between her breasts to tempt him. "We will see who has the last laugh."

Ga Eul set her phone down when she received the message from Jan Di with the word "okay." She turned around to see Yi Jeong leaning slightly backwards, his arms planted on the bed to support him. He had that smirk on as if he were thinking of a dirty plan.

"So what are we going to do?" Ga Eul was starting to get a little scared by the look on Yi Jeong's face.

"We're going to the beach," Yi Jeong answered calmly.

Ga Eul let out a mental sigh of relief. "Oh, that's it?"

"Are you hoping for something more?" Yi Jeong asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "You know, you still owe me that favor. I'll take you up on that now."

Ga Eul chuckled nervously. She was mentally kicking herself for giving him so much control, but back then she only wanted to keep his interest on her. She only hoped whatever plan he had wasn't too kinky for her taste. Sometimes she could be really in the mood, but after having Jun Di images she felt slightly dirty. Perhaps Yi Jeong would be able to bring back her sex drive.

Yi Jeong grabbed his white t-shirt from the luggage and threw it in Ga Eul's direction. "Put it on."

Ga Eul had a confused look, but she abided by his command. He wouldn't tell her the reason even if she asked. It was simply too embarrassing to acknowledge for his playboy status. No boys should be allowed to see her assets aside from him. The t-shirt was long enough to cover her butt, and baggy enough it didn't hug her curves, but still showed the little bumps of her breasts. The part that he loved the most was that she was wearing his shirt, where the fabric had already touched his skin. He may never wash that shirt again.

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were having a friendly fight about whose racing skills were better while Ji Hoo followed silently behind. It was obvious that the mafia boss must have exercised his driving skills more than the spoiled heir, but Jun Pyo would not let go of the argument. Ji Hoo had the same annoyed dead-fish look and wondered why he was friends with them. If Jun Pyo wasn't so protective about his girlfriend, he would love to strike up a conversation with Jan Di about cancerous moles.

A phone vibration interrupted the conversation, and Jun Pyo stopped to check. As soon as he did, he held his cell phone close to his chest, almost as if protecting it from an incoming thief. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin simply raised their eyebrows at him, thinking that he was a crazy paranoid man.

"We can race tomorrow, let's all go back to our rooms," Jun Pyo announced.

"Whoa man, why are you backing off like a sad little girl? Can't take the heat?" Woo Bin teased.

"I can whoop you anytime; just not today. Bye bye."

Jun Pyo power-walked back the way they came, holding his cell phone tight in his hands as his arms glided against his suit. Woo Bin shrugged and followed suit. Min Young was probably hot and waiting for him in their room, which was much more entertaining than the 4-Dimensional doctor.

"Yah, Jun Pyo-yah, slow down!" Woo Bin shouted. "_That text message sure seemed important. Maybe Jan Di is… nah, she probably would cut Jun Pyo's thing in half before she was in the mood_." Woo Bin thought to himself, and a sinister giggle escaped his mouth as he imagined Jan Di with a knife.

Yi Jeong pressed the elevator button and it was deserted. "_Perfect_." Yi Jeong thought with a smile. He walked in, followed by Ga Eul, who held his hand. She rubbed her nose nervously, still pondering about Yi Jeong's plans.

As the door closed in front of them, Yi Jeong pressed the STOP button, rendering them stuck between the 20th and the 19th floor. Ga Eul's legs bent slightly to the force of the sudden halt, holding onto Yi Jeong's arm for security.

Yi Jeong took the chance to swing her into his arms and guide her back against the wall, her butt brushing against the round metal handrail.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, what are you…" Her words were muffled when Yi Jeong pressed his lips against her. He kissed her with his eyes closed, but it didn't dampen his French kissing skills as he knew every inch and nook of her body. His tongue probed around the territory so familiar to him that he could do anything with her even in the pitch darkness.

He smiled a little at the thought before deepening the kiss, eliciting a soft groan from her. His right hand left her cheek and disappeared under the t-shirt, feeling her flat stomach and humble breasts.

Suddenly he withdrew his tongue from her, and her lips formed into a tiny pout. Yi Jeong grinned again. He loved that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His hands slid under the white fabric and pulled it up, his palms never leaving her skin during the act. She lifted her arms into the air to help him out. His hands went straight for the triangle fabric covering her breast, but she stopped him.

"Are there security cameras in the elevator?" Ga Eul's voice was full of concern. She did have a good point. He wouldn't want anyone to see her naked either. Although having a sex tape of Ga Eul was a fantastic idea.

He scanned around the elevator. Aside from the little black circle on top of the buttons which could possibly house a camera, there weren't any conspicuous devices. He didn't know if the hotel had some fancy hidden camera, but he would go to the office to check it out later.

Ever since he saw her in that tiny bikini all he wanted to do was pounce on her. And the string bikini bottoms exposing too much skin had been fueling his excitement for quite a few minutes.

"I don't see any, but we can go check after," Yi Jeong answered and his lips found her neck.

"But… but… ah…"

Her eyes closed upon feeling his caress, his lips so soft against her sensitive areas. His hands travelled to her breasts, pulling the fabric up and releasing his play toys from their bind. He grabbed them instantly, rubbing and kneading rougher than she remembered, but her moans told him that she enjoyed it more than ever.

Ga Eul felt the temperature rising in her body with every touch from Yi Jeong, her own desires forming a damp spot in her bikini. She moaned louder and with more fervor, telling him to continue with the act.

Yi Jeong's hands went for the tiny strings that hung off of the side of Ga Eul's body and with two quick pulls Ga Eul's bikini dropped to the floor. His right hand went up to tease her center, already warm and moist, and he felt her body pressing harder against his as she arched her back to the stimulation.

"Ah… sunbae…" Ga Eul called out, her expression full of ecstasy as he stroked her insides skillfully.

She stood on her tiptoes, hands clutching his shoulders for support. This stance enabled her to buckle down on his digits with more force, sending more sparks to her brain.

Looking at Ga Eul's ecstatic expression, hearing her moaning his name, and feeling her rocking against him was too much for Yi Jeong to bear. He held out for a good two minutes, letting Ga Eul have her fun, but it was time his friend entered the picture.

He withdrew from her, much to her disappointment, and pulled out one of the 10 condoms that were leftover from the hotel.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Ga Eul looked down and blushed. Yi Jeong was a sexy man, but when he ordered her around in that way, it made her feel hotter. She abided by his command, and soon felt something hard and warm on her back.

"Spread your legs."

She inhaled sharply when he entered her, her pupils constricting suddenly to the intrusion. They've never done it this way before, and even his form felt a little different to her. She was bent over slightly, her hands grabbing onto the handrail for support as he plunged into her again and again.

Only a day passed since they last done the deed, but it felt like forever for Yi Jeong. It was good to be this intimate with her again, and his friend was sure happy too. This position also proved to be miraculous in many different ways, one of them was making her tighter than ever. He fought back the urge to release so soon; he must undo her perception that he had no stamina.

His palms on her waist were becoming clammier from their heat of passion, and he could feel droplets of sweat on his forehead as well. He grabbed the metal handrail, cooling his hands as he pressed his chest onto her back and pumped her this way.

Jun Pyo pressed the up button for the elevator and proceeded to tap his feet impatiently. The elevator blinker stood firmly on the dot between the 19th and 20th floor, unmoving no matter how vigorous Jun Pyo smashed the button.

"Yah, what is this piece of crap? I thought we're in the most extravagant hotel! Their elevator needs to get fixed ASAP!" Jun Pyo barked.

"Jun Pyo, calm down. Maybe there are a lot of people using it." Ji Hoo advised. He was always the voice of reason.

"It's not moving from the 20th floor though, maybe it is broken." Woo Bin suggested.

"Okay that's it. I need to get up right away. Let's go see the security."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin sighed as they followed their leader. He was such a hothead, always needing things done as fast as possible without any regard for anything else. What was the harm in waiting for another minute or two? Watch, as soon as they left, the door would open just to spite him.

"What is the problem with the elevator?" Jun Pyo questioned, staring menacingly at the security guard, who was dozing off in his seat. "HEY!" Jun Pyo kicked the chair while keeping his hands in his pockets. The overweight security guard slipped from the chair onto the ground, making a loud thud.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" He stood up, wiping the drool from his face. He checked the stats on the elevators to pick up anything suspicious. "It seems like someone has pressed the emergency stop button. I can look at the footage if you want…"

"Move over." Jun Pyo ordered and pushed the poor fat man to his right. Jun Pyo was a firm believer that only he could do things correctly. The security guard recognized the heir to the Shinhwa Company, and left without another word.

"Yah, look at this. Does it look like Yi Jeong-ah to you?" Jun Pyo questioned. "And the girl is… GA EUL?!"

Woo Bin pressed his face to the screen immediately while Ji Hoo leaned in only a little.

"It can't be Yi Jeong-ah, probably another kinky couple." Ji Hoo wanted to think the best in people. He always had an angelic view of Ga Eul and wasn't going to destroy it quite yet.

"It's definitely Yi Jeong-ah, you can see his hair, his big butt, and it's his shirt!" Woo Bin pointed out. He was definitely the not the bashful one in the bunch.

"But elevator? Don't you think it's a little too wild for Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked.

"It's always the innocent ones that are dirty in bed. You two haven't been around the lovebirds lately; they've been getting busy quite often."

"WHAT? Ga Eul?! Maldo andwae!" Jun Pyo was in denial. Ga Eul and Jan Di were best friends since kindergarten; how could Yi Jeong persuade her to do the deed in a couple of days while he tried Yeahrs?!

"Ga Eul is such a fox though, look at her little butt." Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo gave Woo Bin disgusted looks as he said that. "What? Don't believe me? Let's zoom in."

"NO! That would be wrong!" Ji Hoo protested immediately. "Let's turn up the volume though." He cleared his throat innocently while avoiding Woo Bin's dirty smirk.

"YI JEONG SUNBAE!" Ga Eul screamed, and the F3 all swallowed hard hearing those words. It confirmed their identities and so much more.

Yi Jeong's hands cupped her breasts from behind and massaged them in circular patterns, occasionally twisting her nipples to arouse more gasps from her. He then straightened her up, pressing her breasts into the wall as he thrust harder and faster, in and out.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, I'm going to…" Ga Eul felt that tingle in her center, almost reaching the world of galaxies and stars. She was surprised that Yi Jeong had held off this long, but was definitely glad it didn't take two go's to reach heaven this time.

He pulled out of her and flipped her to face him again. His hands rubbed her inner thighs and she parted her legs instinctively to his touch, wrapping around his waist as he picked her up. Part of her butt founded the warm metal bar, helping to support her weight.

His lips found hers, biting and thrusting with hunger. He was so close it was driving him insane, but she must get her release first. One of his hands worked wonders on her breasts while the other one teased her nub, sending another wave of ecstasy through her brain.

And finally it came, her walls clamping down around his member as her muscles gave off little spasms and involuntary pulls. Before her high was over, however, he pressed the GO button and thrust harder, knowing women were capable of multiple orgasms.

The quick descent of the elevator gave the rush feeling in their gut, the intense exhilaration a person could feel on the speeding drop from the roller coaster. Ga Eul moaned even louder and pumped her hips in the same rhythm, nails digging into his back.

He stopped the elevator again when the floor reached 5, although still didn't stop his movements. She had a few more screams and pumps before her spasms had finally come to a stop, and she leaned back, chest heaving and forehead covered in sweat. With a final plunge, he came inside of her, his release so much better after the buildup.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. He never worked so hard for a woman's orgasm before. It was tiring, but well worth the effort. This workout was probably good for his body anyways. When their breathing settled, he let her down and withdrew from her. Maybe they should take a nap on the beach from all of this exercise.

The F3's mouths were wide open as they gaped at the scene they witnessed. As Ga Eul and Yi Jeong started to redress themselves, the F3 finally peeled their eyes away from the screen. Jun Pyo coughed awkwardly while Ji Hoo rubbed his nose. All of their faces were bright red except for Woo Bin, who was less shocked about them doing the deed, but surprised at Yi Jeong's flawless execution of the plan. He must think of better ideas to spice up his own sex life.

Before leaving the security office in awkward silence, Woo Bin ejected the tape and brought it along. Yi Jeong probably wanted to keep it for his own selfish pleasures.

The elevator door swung open to reveal Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, fully clothed, albeit very tired looking. Their hair were slightly messy, but nothing too out of the ordinary. They looked up to see the F3 standing right outside; Woo Bin had a smirk on while Ji Hoo had his normal robotic expression, but with a hint of redness on his cheeks. Jun Pyo's expression was a mixture of annoyance, surprise, and embarrassment.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stared back, wondering what could have caused their dissatisfaction. Ga Eul hoped with all of her heart that they didn't hear her screams in the elevator, but she was afraid that it was so loud the entire hotel woke up from it.


	19. Beach Lessons

Chapter Nineteen: Beach Lessons

"Yi Jeong-ah, I've heard the stories but you definitely surprised me. Way to go bro. I am in a hurry, so I'll talk to you about it later," Jun Pyo said as he patted Yi Jeong on the shoulder. He got into the elevator in time and held it open for the other two.

"Yi Jeong, MY MAN! What a stud you are. I'm on the same boat as Jun Pyo though. I have some urgent business to take care of, but once I'm done, we really got to discuss this. I also have a present for you, selling for a high price." Woo Bin winked while clicking his tongue, and joined the elevator with Jun Pyo.

"Ji Hoo-yah, you coming?" Jun Pyo asked anxiously.

"I think I'm going to take a walk. It's not like I have someone waiting for me in the hotel room."

"Okay." Jun Pyo pressed the button to close the door before Ji Hoo even finished his sentence. Ji Hoo shook his head in disappointment, although he should have expected it.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, what happened?" Ga Eul questioned, her voice shaky as ever. A little voice in her head told her that somehow the F3 were able to witness the scene, and they have seen every inch of her bare body.

Ji Hoo contemplated his answer before responding. "Nothing you should be too concerned of. It's not a big deal and not worth losing sleep over. Ga Eul, I never told you I think you are a beautiful girl."

Yi Jeong, who wasn't paying attention, suddenly directed his focus at Ji Hoo. He frowned at Ji Hoo and mouthed the words, "chugeullae?"

"No, Yi Jeong, I don't want to die yet," Ji Hoo responded, causing Ga Eul to shoot confused looks at Yi Jeong. "I'll just be on my way."

On that note, Ji Hoo smiled at Ga Eul and strolled away, hands laced behind his back.

"Sunbae, should we go to the security office to check if there is a tape?"

There was no way to avoid it. Even if he dragged her to the beach now, she wouldn't be in a frisky mood when her mind was stuck in the little security office. He led the way, and whispered something into a busboy's ear before opening the door to the office.

"Do you by any chance keep surveillance of the elevator?" Yi Jeong's eyes couldn't meet the security guard's during that question in fear that there was a tape.

"No we don't." The security guard clearly remembered Woo Bin's warning to him a few minutes ago about the tape, along with his threatens if he ever released the secret.

Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul's tight grasp loosen, and a small sigh of relief quickly followed. Still, something seemed too suspicious. The security guard replied before he could even finish the question, and the answer seemed too rehearsed. In any case, Yi Jeong wasn't going to let this ruin a beautiful day out with his favorite girl, even if he was very tired.

His hand naturally found hers as they took the slow stroll towards the beach. The sun glared at them with jealousy, and Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes at the intense sunrays. A thought came to him, and he shielded Ga Eul's eyes by putting his free palm perpendicular against Ga Eul's forehead. She smiled a little at Yi Jeong's gradual increase display of tenderness. There was no way he didn't fall for her, and she will soon have the sweet victory of winning that bet.

The white sandy beach felt hot against their feet, making squishing sounds with each step, and soon they reached their destination. There was a small concave in the cove, and a large beach umbrella was set up with rugs and chairs.

"Is this for us?" Yi Jeong nodded at Ga Eul's question. "But when did you? Never mind, forget it." The F4 could make anything happen in any time span, and this was no exception.

Ga Eul followed Yi Jeong to sit on the rainbow colored cotton rug, half covered by the beach umbrella. Even so, the shade was expansive enough to accommodate at least six people.

No matter how breezy wearing the t-shirt felt, it was still an extra layer of clothing to endure in the heat. She threw it over her head and set it on the side. Bali was sure hot, and she could just feel her skin sizzling under the heat.

"Sunbae, did they prepare sunscreen?"

Yi Jeong wasn't too sure himself. All he whispered in that one bus boy's ear was "prepare an extravagant beach experience in a secluded area," but he was pretty sure the employees were intelligent. He opened two coolers to find one with food and beverages, and the other one with some _necessities_, one of which was the sunscreen.

Ga Eul squeezed some the white sunscreen lotion onto her palm and gently dabbed various spots on her arm and then rubbed them in with a few long strokes. Yi Jeong watched her slender fingers run down her arm and the motion reminded him of something familiar, which brought upon the fiery sensation in his nether region. With another squeeze she greased the back of her shoulder, and her arm was straining a bit to reach her back. The scene was too familiar to Yi Jeong at this point, and he couldn't help feeling mischievous.

"내가 발라줄까?" [Should I rub for you?] Yi Jeong asked with one eyebrow raised. He had that playful smirk on as always, repeating the same line he used on Ga Eul at New Caledonia.

Ga Eul's furrowed her eyebrows in disgust. "됐거든요!" [No thanks!]

Yi Jeong's expression changed immediately, the color in his face drained away in mere seconds. "_What happened to our intimacy? I just hope she doesn't leave me for such a joking comment. Wait… did I just think that?_"

As Yi Jeong struggled with his own revelations, Ga Eul turned to him with a smile. "How about I put it on you first?"

Ga Eul twirled her finger for Yi Jeong to turn around. She slid her warm fingers into his shirt and pulled it off, rubbing his abs and chest seductively along the way. Yi Jeong was kind of disappointed that her fingers didn't slip downwards, but he could cope for now.

Ga Eul's strokes were gentle and painstakingly slow, taking her time to spread the sunscreen on his entire shoulder before rubbing it in. Still, Yi Jeong fought back the urge to grab her hands and guide her, because her hands were slowly moving down his back. In a couple of minutes, Yi Jeong's back was fully greased, and his mind completely full of dirty thoughts. Her delicate touch on his skin drew fire through his entire body, but he was patient enough to see what tricks she had up her bikini.

Yi Jeong felt the wind almost knocked out of him when Ga Eul yanked him to lie down suddenly. She straddled his waist, squeezing more lotion before smearing his chest.

"Ah… Ga Eul…" Yi Jeong exhaled in satisfaction as she traced his nipples with her fingers.

"You're such a dirty person! Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm only trying to protect you from the sun!"

"Not in that position you're not, and definitely not doing what you just did." Yi Jeong sat up to face her fake innocent eyes.

"Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about!" She stuck her tongue at him. "I think my body needs some special attention though, I feel like I'm going to get so red from this burn soon."

Yi Jeong smirked to himself. He will make sure she gets red from this other burning sensation.

He was quick but thorough with her, for his larger palm on her tiny frame made things a lot easier. Before the lotion disappeared fully from Yi Jeong's hands, he swiftly pulled Ga Eul's halter loose and snuck his up-to-no-good fingers into her bikini top.

"Sunbae what are you doing! We're in a public place!" Ga Eul whispered loudly, trying not to capture any attention. She slapped his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Hey, if you cared about the location, you should not have jumped on me just now." Yi Jeong paused to look around. "But it seems like our handy busboy picked a relatively secluded location. Nobody will even come. You can't just keep me hanging now that you've let me loose."

Ga Eul took quick looks to her sides. Yi Jeong was right; she hadn't seen anyone since they sat down, and not a single person even walked in this direction. She yelped in surprised when Yi Jeong pushed her down, kneading her breasts with synchronized motion, which elicited soft moans from her. While her nipples hardened under his touch, she wrapped her legs around his hips, naturally doing instinctual bumps and grinds.

He placed his hands on her waist, nudging her to sit up on his lap as he straightened his legs. The loose fabric of the bikini top hung lazily over her chest, covering the essentials but still giving Yi Jeong a good view of her curves and peaks.

He squeezed her butt, causing her to jump a little and the junction of her legs found his raging erection. She looked away and mouthed a "whoa" to herself, which made Yi Jeong smirk a little. He moved her hips up and down against his crotch, showing her how he liked it before he supported himself up with his arms and watched her demonstrating to him what she learned.

She snaked her arms around his neck and mimicked the motion slowly at first, and increased her speed as time went on. Her teeth found the corner of her lips, giving an innocent look that drove him over the edge. He had to stop her before he got too excited; dry humping was kind of fun, but now all he wanted was to feel her skin against his.

"Come on, let's go," Yi Jeong ushered her, but not in the direction of their hotel room.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun, but put the t-shirt back on first."

"But it's really hot!" Yi Jeong widened his eyes and hissed at her, but it didn't seem to frighten her.

"I'll wear it if you admit that you just don't want other guys to look at me."

Yi Jeong blushed a little. Was she able to read his mind? In any case, he wasn't going to let the secret out so early. "Suit yourself." He stuck his tongue out at her; two could play the immature game.

He didn't hold her hand this time, but walked a step ahead of her, shielding her body from view. Ga Eul had to try really hard to hide her stifled laughter in her hand; he was acting like an overprotective and creepy father figure, but it made her feel good that he just wanted to protect her body from the eyes of other boys.

A white van pulled up to the curb not too far from them and a handful of people came out, some appearing young and others older. They seemed to be mumbling something among themselves, and from their body language Ga Eul could tell they were worried about something.

"We have no time to return here, and even if we cancelled the other events the second trip would be outside of our budget. Should we try to find a replacement?" one of the older men asked in Korean.

"But where can we find someone on such a short notice? We're flying away in 5 hours, not including the time it takes to go to the airport, and it takes us at least 3 hours to shoot, and who knows what would happen with all the NGs?" Another man asked.

"Why don't we just look around the beach? I'm sure someone here would fit the description," one of the younger guys said as he took off his bug eye shades. He had short, dark brown hair with blonde highlights. His hair was relatively short in the back with longer bangs that swept to the right.

"Hey they're Korean," Ga Eul whispered to Yi Jeong. "I wonder what they are talking about."

Apparently Ga Eul wasn't whispering softly enough, because the one with the brown hair turned to her direction immediately, giving her his piercing stare through his fake blue contacts. She recognized him immediately, but didn't want to scream like a crazy fan girl.

She merely stared at him, absorbing his appearance from a short distance. His body was very muscular, but his face had a feminine feel, with his big eyes and soft looking lips. He glanced at Ga Eul from head to toe, taking in her long curly locks that hung loosely off of her shoulders, and the bikini that accentuated her assets and skinny figure.

"You're Korean right?" He came over and asked Ga Eul. His figure towered over hers, and he was even a few inches taller than Yi Jeong.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Ga Eul questioned, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"Manager-nim, what about her?"

The mob that hovered around the van came around Ga Eul, judging her with their eyes.

"Whoa there, what are you doing?" Yi Jeong stepped in front of Ga Eul when he sensed her discomfort.

They mumbled and nodded among themselves, and the older looking man, who Ga Eul assumed was the manager, came forward.

"We don't usually do this, in fact, we don't do this at all. I am the manager of Dong Bang Shin Ki, and we are here in Bali to shoot an MV, but the girl featured in the music video got into an accident on the way to the beach. We would love to change locations or come another time, but we've already gave teasers about the Bali beach scenery, and our schedule and budget is too tight to come back later. Would you be interested in doing a short cameo? The acting isn't hard, and the focus will be on the boys mainly. Of course we'd compensate you," the manager explained.

Ga Eul's lips formed into a smile. She knew about DBSK, heck, the entire nation of Korea knew who DBSK was. If she were to be featured in this MV, her friends would die of jealousy!

"Of course! I would be more than glad to help," Ga Eul bubbly responded.

"Okay, then we'll get you to sign some privacy forms and we can get started…"

Yi Jeong cut in shortly. "Absolutely not!"

"Why? You're scared your pretty girlfriend will fall for one of us?" The same man who asked Ga Eul to be in the MV asked. "Some boyfriends can be so envious and protective over their girlfriends. I guess it's the lack of confidence in their manhood. Good luck to you." He glanced at Ga Eul at the last part.

"Hang on a second, you know what? Ga Eul, do what you like. Unlike this person here, I don't need to put down other people to make myself feel better."

Ga Eul squealed while jumping and clapping her hands. She rushed to the van immediately to sign the papers as Yi Jeong stood with his arms folded and his foot tapping on the ground furiously.

"I am Kim Jae Joong, nice to meet you."

Ga Eul shook his hand and cupped her red cheek with the other. "My name is Chu Ga Eul, it's a pleasure."

Yi Jeong didn't get the storyline for the MV, but all he saw was Ga Eul laughing and playing tag with the boys. Apparently her love interest in the MV was Jae Joong, because she held hands with him as they strolled along the beach, her head tilting towards him to show more affection. Yi Jeong felt the anger threatening to explode from his chest, but he held it in as much as he could to avoid more demeaning comments from Mr. Pretty-Face.

Yi Jeong couldn't contain himself when he saw the couple pause in front of the setting sun, Jae Joong's hand reaching up to touch her cheek. Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul her first kiss, and he wasn't going to allow someone to give her her second kiss any time soon. He started running towards them, but before he could shout he tripped on a rock and his voice became muffled in the sand. If that wasn't bad enough, he got a mouthful of sand and some even kicked up in his nose.

Luckily for him though, the director yelled cut before their lips touched, and it was only a gesture but no action. The group huddled around the camera, reviewing their takes as Yi Jeong ran to the nearest fountain to wash the sand from his mouth.

"I think it looks good," the director commented. "Sugohaessumnida!"

Everyone congratulated each other for the hard work in the last three and half hours, as Ga Eul bowed her head at all of the sunbaes in front of her. She let out a breath of relief; she never knew filming could be tiring, but it made time go by a lot faster. Her eyes searched and landed on Yi Jeong, who was sitting on a bench with his legs crossed, trying to look disinterested but was obviously stealing glances at her way to see if she were coming.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" she called out to him, but he pretended not to hear her. She yelled again, louder this time, and he finally stood up to approach her. But before they found one another again, Jae Joong ran over with his phone and whispered something in her ear.

Yi Jeong could endured during the MV, but having this much intimacy when they just met was unacceptable to him. He quickened his steps, but Ga Eul was already punching something in his phone. When he yanked her away from him, it was too late, for he was already waving his goodbye, but it didn't stop him from giving Ga Eul a wink.

Yi Jeong closed his eyes and took many breaths to avoid punching Jae Joong's face out. He knew the consequences he would bring if he initiated anything violent; he would never hear the end of it if an F4 punched a fellow DBSK member. He also wouldn't know where the girls' loyalties lied if it were F4 against DBSK; after all, they had an extra member to attract all the odd girls.

"Are you okay sun… wait!" Yi Jeong had that firm grip on her wrist, the same he used to drag her off to New Caledonia. She half jogged slowly behind, trying to twist her arm free of his grasp, but it was impossible. "Where are we going?"

"Did you give your number to him?" Yi Jeong pressed his body against her as he asked in a harsh voice.

"He said he would text me when the music video comes out, that's all."

"That's ALL? Yeah right Ga Eul, don't think too innocently about these boys. I hear that Jae Joong is quite the womanizer. And what a lame excuse. I think if they released a music video, the whole nation would know."

"Would you stop being jealous? Or at least admit it? Stubborn jealous Yi Jeong is not that fun to play with."

He narrowed his eyes at her before dragging her off again.

"Ouch! Where are we going?"

"I consider giving another boy your phone number cheating, so you must be punished," Yi Jeong said in the utmost serious tone that Ga Eul wasn't sure if he meant sexy punishment or actual punishment, but she kept silent to find out.

After dashing a quarter of a mile down the block, a yacht came into view, strapped to the dock. It was a red weekender motor yacht, with the silver words La Mar written across the ship body. Ga Eul was once again impressed by Yi Jeong's creative ideas, but she built tolerance to his surprises.

The ship set off as soon as they entered the cabin, but before Ga Eul could look around, Yi Jeong threw her down on the beige leather seats.

"Ow! Can you be gentler next time?" She straightened her stance, rubbing at her shoulders.

He forced his lips on her, delving in roughly and occasionally biting down on her lips with a force. Ga Eul pushed him away and rubbed her lips to see if there was any bleeding, and although there wasn't any blood, she was sure it would bruise later. She shot him a displeased look, and scooted two seats away from him.

"That was for _cheating_ on me."

"Can you get any more immature?"

Ga Eul got her answer when Yi Jeong tugged on her arm so hard that her body swung at him. His hands found her hips, positioning her like how they were on the beach. His teeth went to the strings that held the front of her bikini together, and the triangle fabrics released her perky breasts into Yi Jeong's view. He kissed the valley between her breasts, biting his way lightly to her right nipple. His tongue flicked with the hard nubs as he sucked, drawing sharp moans from Ga Eul. He didn't even need to pull her towards him; she was pressing her body against his already. His lips went for the left nipple, and the cool air only made the right nub harder. Ga Eul's right hand slipped to cup his erection, stroking him lightly as he worked wonders on her breasts.

Yi Jeong stopped and groaned deeply, which could only mean one thing. Once again his fingers undid the knots on the side of her bikini, and his digits soon found his happy spot between her legs, twisting and teasing to make Ga Eul scream in ecstasy.

Her hands untied the string of his swimming trucks and felt his hot and rigid erection in her hands. A few strokes here and there from Ga Eul, and Yi Jeong could no longer focus on pleasing Ga Eul. He pulled out another condom and rolled it on with speed; he was definitely thankful that Woo Bin kept a dozen in every car he owned.

She positioned herself above him and descended slowly, which caused Yi Jeong to throw his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He squeezed her butt with every pump, knowing that the little involuntary jumps would only make her inner muscles spasm in a certain way that heightened his pleasure. She was a quick learner, performing the moves that he taught her a few hours ago so skillfully he wouldn't have guessed she was a newbie.

He reached up to capture her lips as he rode him, messily sucking on her tongue and lips because he couldn't focus on doing three things at once. It wasn't the first time he did it with a girl on top, but somehow Ga Eul brought an interesting flavor that made him feel like he was a virgin again. His lips went to suck on her earlobe before planting kisses down her neck, reforming those bruises that were just starting to lose the maroon tint.

Perhaps it was the novelty of the situation, or it was due to Yi Jeong's roughness earlier, but she found her road to the summit much quicker, and she rested her chin on Yi Jeong's head as her hips thrust even faster and harder. Yi Jeong could sense it too, grabbing her hips and plunged back with his own until he could feel her muscles tighten around him. He heard her cry out his name in pleasure, and she moaned until the intense haze of orgasm dissipated. With one last drive he came, panting as dews of perspiration rolled down the side of his face and disappearing in the heat of passion.

They sat this way for a while, catching their breaths until he eventually pulled out of her. If his gorgeous face didn't make her forget about Jae Joong, he was sure his friend definitely did the job.


	20. Ride The Wave

Chapter Twenty: Riding The Wave

The weekender motor yacht wasn't as big as Ga Eul had expected. In fact, aside from being roomier and studier, it wasn't too different from the sailing boats. There was a saloon with bed space for two people, navigating equipment, and a kitchen.

Ga Eul rested her cheek against Yi Jeong's arm as he drove the boat, imagining how the wind would feel like if the saloon wasn't there to protect them. Even though it was a hot day, the ocean breeze must feel refreshing. She closed her eyes to enjoy this relaxing moment, coupled with the rhythmic purring of the engine. Slowly, the shaking came to a halt, and she opened her eyes to see the boat surrounded by ocean with no sight of land in all directions.

"Why did we stop?" Ga Eul asked, stretching her neck to get a look at the waters.

"We've arrived at our destination."

"What destination is this? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Exactly. No one will be able to interrupt, and it is outside of service range so nobody can call either," Yi Jeong answered, taking Ga Eul into his arms and nuzzling her nose with his.

"Aren't you tired? We kind of… twice… already..."

"Ga Eul-yang, when did you become such a pervert? I never said anything about that did I? Without interruptions we can hang out, connect, talk, and if we have time, we can do whatever _you_ want to do too." Yi Jeong grinned and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Ga Eul scoffed at his comment. When did he learn to play dirty and make her look like the bad person in the situation? Well, she will just have to teach him a lesson then.

They spent a good chunk of time making sandwiches to replenish their energy after the strenuous exercise from earlier today. They would have cooked something delicious, but all the foods in the refrigerator were either preserved or perfect for sandwiches. The task wouldn't have taken long, but Ga Eul had to teach Yi Jeong how to make sandwiches, although she thought it was pretty self-explanatory.

They sat on the deck, watching the sunset while eating their meal. Yi Jeong had a cup of red wine next to him while Ga Eul sipped on her orange juice. She had wanted to drink some wine too, but Yi Jeong wouldn't allow her. After experiencing the intoxicated Ga Eul the last two times, he wasn't going to have a repeat of sexually frustrated Yi Jeong.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ga Eul asked, looking at the fading orange glow in the distance.

"Yeah," Yi Jeong replied, thinking that Ga Eul was even more beautiful than the sunset, but not voicing his opinion of course.

Ga Eul brought one hand to cover her mouth when she felt a yawn coming on. Even though it was really early, the exercise and the atmosphere made her really drowsy.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Ga Eul picked up her empty plate and cup to head into the saloon again.

Yi Jeong's eyes moved nervously as he tried to think of possible strategies to combat her exhaustion.

"What about shower? We can watch movies or something."

"Yi Jeong sunbae, do you have something else in mind?"

Yi Jeong felt his cheek burn a little when he told her a lie. "Of course not."

"Good night then."

Being the naughty boy Yi Jeong was, he naturally stripped down and tried to surprise Ga Eul in the shower only to find the door locked. He shook the door handle furiously, hoping it was just latched strangely instead of actually locked, but his efforts were wasted. During the duration of Ga Eul's shower, Yi Jeong searched through all of the drawers and closets for a key, and although he found a whole keychain of them, none of them fit the hole in the lock.

After the failed search mission, he slipped in between the sheets still naked, and pondered about when he became so whipped. Half of him wanted to think he just enjoyed pouncing on her, but the little voice that he tried to suppress for many Yeahrs told him otherwise. The disappointment coupled with the cool night temperature eased his pains a little bit, and what he thought was just resting his eyes became a deep slumber.

Ga Eul had laughed silently to herself when she heard the shaking from the door, and she was more than glad to pull off the shower room keys off of the door before she stepped in. She expected Yi Jeong to be waiting outside of her door, ready to unleash his pent up frustration, but all she saw was a peaceful Yi Jeong, sleeping soundly under the white cotton comforter.

She wasn't going to sleep in Yi Jeong's t-shirt that was sandy from the beach, and therefore the only alternative would be naked as well. She quietly climbed in next to Yi Jeong, making as little movement as possible to keep him knocked out. Her hands locked onto his arm, and she snuggled to his side. Knowing that he was with her gave her all the security she needed; even in the open water she wasn't afraid of anything.

Woo Bin steamily spent the last four hours in his hotel room with his future Mrs. Mafia, exploring all the surfaces and positions to the fullest potential. Some of the positions could have ended very badly, but Min Young's inexplicable flexibility saved the day, and brought Woo Bin to a level of high he wasn't sure it was achievable. As they lied on the bed, bodies covered in sweat, and chests heaving from the extreme exercise, Woo Bin's phone rang. Unlike Yi Jeong, Woo Bin had decent luck that no phone calls interrupted him in his time of need.

"Are you serious? They found it? When and where is it taking place? I'll be there." Min Young turned to him and saw the same victorious smile he showed her a few times today. "They've found the thugs and the auction is tonight. We can kick their asses, and bring along the pot for the whiny princess too. We still have thirty minutes, let's sneak in another session."

"Woo Bin-ah!' Min Young giggled as Woo Bin's lips found another set of her lips, and showed her what he learned in his Yeahrs of French kissing.

"Why aren't all the bastards answering their cell phones?" Woo Bin cursed angrily.

Woo Bin stood outside of the abandoned theater, dialing his three friends furiously at no avail. Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo's cell phones went straight to voice mail, which Woo Bin could understand, considering they were with their women, but what could 4-dimensional doctor Ji Hoo possibly occupy himself with? Woo Bin finally gave up dialing when one of his men approached him.

"Sir, we have spotted them within a two mile radius with five black Mercedes, what is your plan of action?" the younger man asked with his head down to show respect.

"Once they get in, pop their tires, search their cars for valuables, and seal the exits. We want to make this quick and dirty," Woo Bin replied, cracking his knuckles and neck, preparing for battle.

There were four parties bidding for the Bizen-yaki pot, but none of them could own up to the Song family fortunes, backed up by the other F3. Soon the other parties left, and the gang leader met Woo Bin for the exchange, but before Woo Bin could hand over his briefcase of cash, all the gang members rushed in at once, battling out one another for the gold.

Woo Bin took this chance to whip the briefcase at the other gang leader, causing him to throw up the pot into the air, but luckily it was caught, by someone neither the gang leaders could recognize, but they were too busy fighting for the crown than to worry about where the pot went. The man slipped away untouched, taking advantage of the hectic situation inside.

Due to Woo Bin's overwhelming assets at his disposal, the battle was short and sweet, and his men captured the entire gang to disband as soon as they return to Seoul. Woo Bin gleefully wiped the sweat from his forehead, and he couldn't even feel his bleeding knuckles from the adrenaline his brain was pumping him.

"Let me see the pot," Woo Bin ordered. "I want to know why so many pottery geeks are after this."

"Um, sir…"

"Bballi!"

"We don't have the pot."

"What does that mean? If all of their members and our men are here, where the hell could the pot have gone to?"

"We were too busy fighting we didn't notice a third party had snuck in and took away the pot."

Woo Bin's voice thundered, causing his men to take steps back and hide their face in their jacket, but they couldn't escape the ferocious aura he exhibited.

"Please forgive us, we were only trying to sabotage the other gang."

A string of F words came out of Woo Bin's mouth, and he stomped his feet on the ground to let out his frustration. Even though Yi Jeong bailed on him tonight, he was one of the only people who didn't leave after finding out about his family lineage. He wanted to do something nice for his brother, but the plan fell through. At least Yi Jeong had Ga Eul to cheer him up. Heck, Woo Bin wouldn't doubt if Yi Jeong had forgotten all about the pot now that he had a sexy kitten to play with. Worse comes to worst, he will just find him a better pot.

"All right, you guys can go home, I'll fly back tomorrow," Woo Bin announced, and the series of engine roars soon followed.

Woo Bin held Min Young's hand and dashed with fury back to their hotel room. They had just wasted three hours to this auction, and there were more positions to be tried. On the way back to his room however, he could have sworn he saw a girl coming out of – Ji Hoo's hotel room. Her hair was long and messy, and her clothes look like they have been put on in a hurry. He didn't think Ji Hoo was the naughty type, and definitely wasn't bored enough to go ask. With a swipe of his room key, he started another round of erotic boning.

The sunshine seemed brighter reflected off of the ocean surface, and the glare running across Ga Eul's eyelids caused her to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and caught Yi Jeong's handsome sleeping face, and she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

The movements made her realize the stiffness that was inside of her, and she looked down to see their bodies connected in a familiar area. She couldn't fathom how they could have ended up in this position, considering she didn't feel anything in her sleep. In any case, she lifted her body a little and tried to get off of him, but a tight grip on her waist stopped her.

"Taking advantage of me so early in the morning huh?" Yi Jeong asked with his eyes closed.

"Psht, nobody would believe you are the victim of this situation."

"You were so wet, I couldn't control myself."

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul yelped at his dirty confession and gave him a slap on the arm.

"You know that voice is only encouraging me right?"

Yi Jeong gave her a slow but strong pump, eliciting a sound halfway between a moan and a gasp. She didn't protest, and Yi Jeong took this as a silent consent to continue. He shifted her on her back and rolled on a condom before proceeding.

His tongue ran circles on her nipple before he sucked on it, giving her both the roughness of the pull and the softness from his lips. Ga Eul wrapped her legs on his hips initially, but he lifted them up to his shoulders. She was fully exposed to him now, and he plunged into her farther than ever before, hitting all the nerve endings that were never discovered. The fabulous thing about morning sex was that the body was already stimulated, and it didn't take much for both of them to reach their peak. They thrust their bodies against one another one last time, feeling each other's involuntary spasms and beats, and rode on a different but much more satisfactory wave than the ocean waves outside.

By the time the couple was rested enough to drive back on shore, the F3 had taken Jun Pyo's jet back to Seoul. The others weren't sure if Yi Jeong's yacht trip was for a night or for the entire weekend, and Jun Pyo and Woo Bin both had errands to run. Ji Hoo however, had a different plan, but returning home was the first step as well.

Yi Jeong had thought it was good news to have more quality alone time, but Ga Eul insisted on leaving in case her parents had called. After much failed subtle begging, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul back only to find her house empty, and a voice mail saying her parents would be back in two weeks. Still, no parents meant that she could still spend time with him. Alone time was good in every shape and form, not limited to place of stay.

"Ga Eul-yang," Yi Jeong said as Ga Eul unpacked her clothes into her closet. "Do you want to come and live with me?"


	21. Genie For Your Wish

Chapter Twenty One: Genie For Your Wish

Living alone with Ga Eul was one of the most fantastic ideas Yi Jeong had came up with, along with seducing Ga Eul of course. On second thought, anything Ga Eul related was a good idea. After they got to Yi Jeong's apartment, they stripped down immediately like always, and he helped her _unwind_ by soaping her down in the shower.

Under the warm water sprinkles, Yi Jeong squeezed some shower gel onto the loofah and lathered her starting from the neck, touching upon all the areas that Ga Eul would have a hard time reaching on her back, and quickly ran through her legs. He didn't linger on her butt nor touch her front side, much to Ga Eul's surprise. That didn't last very long, for when the soap was starting to get washed away, the loofah found her breasts, and the sponge ran over them again and again, causing her peaks to stand straight up to the stimulation.

"Yi Jeong sunbae…" Ga Eul's voice echoed in the vast bathroom. She leaned her head back against shoulder as he abandoned the sponge and kneaded her breasts roughly with his hands.

Then his right hand left to roam south, two fingers running circles on her insides while the thumb played with her nub. Ga Eul arched her back, whispering his name while she moved with the rhythm of his hand. Her butt rubbing against his hard on also proved to be too much to handle for Yi Jeong, and he found his release soon after he felt her muscles clamping down around his fingers. They stayed this way, hot bodies pressed together as they caught their breath, steam gathering on the glass panes.

The first four days were above average, the couple spending most of their days at school, and coming back to Yi Jeong's place to cook dinner. Yi Jeong had planned ahead and sent all the workers home, and his leap of faith in Ga Eul's cooking paid off, which was simple but also exotic. Although Yi Jeong had tasted the finest cuisine, he never tasted the simple pleasures of life, which Ga Eul happily offered.

They would sit in front of the wall sized projector screen after dinner, watching all sorts of movies as they enjoyed a few scoops of gelato ice cream, or desserts from foreign countries. Yi Jeong had picked a few horror movies so Ga Eul would throw herself at him, but Ga Eul was too smart for him, and took back chick flicks to watch. Yi Jeong acted like all men did initially, appearing disinterested and saying he was too masculine for this, but eventually appreciated some of the humor, and made mental notes about what type of mistakes to avoid.

Before Ga Eul got too tired, Yi Jeong would take her to the bed and initiate their daily exercises, but somehow Yi Jeong had regressed, and always climaxed too quickly. He tried to make it up to Ga Eul, but she would shake her head and turn to her side with disappointment. Yi Jeong didn't get too discouraged however, and always made up to her in the morning.

This was until Ga Eul got her period. Yi Jeong wasn't sure to feel happy or sad. He was relieved that he didn't get anyone pregnant; the dark thought always lingered with him whenever he got involved with a new girl, especially since condoms were only 88% effective, but this meant he would not get any for a week. Still he wanted her company, but she insisted on going home to take care of her feminine needs. A man can't persuade a hormonal woman, and he sadly dropped her off at home.

Even so, they talked to each other every night, Ga Eul listening to the sound of his voice as she drifted off to sleep, and Yi Jeong pleasured himself to the sound of her breathing. He didn't think it was too wrong, considering men did have their needs.

Their lives returned to normal once Ga Eul's parents returned – no more doing the deed three times a day, and Yi Jeong found his days extremely uneventful. He couldn't even remember what he entertained himself with before Ga Eul came along. If he were single, he would hit all the hottest clubs and bars with Woo Bin, but now that he and Woo Bin were both "tied up", there weren't going to be any more guys hang out. Somehow going to a club and feeling the girls grinding against him wasn't as sexy as he remembered, but it was still too early in the game to set anything in stone.

A humid day slowly evolved into a rainy night, and the only amusement Yi Jeong had was watching the rain splashing on his windows. Woo Bin called him a few hours ago to go to the club, but he wasn't in the mood to have Ga Eul slap him the next day, so he sat by the window and thought about her. Aside from their fake dates from a long time ago, they never went on a real one, and everything about her that he could recall involved her getting naked. Since they were dating, shouldn't he do something that had substance? Without wasting another minute, he grabbed his coat and rode to the curb next to her house, and saw the whole house dark except for her room. She did learn to close the curtains, although Yi Jeong was ambivalent about her decision to do so.

"Hi sunbae," Ga Eul greeted when her phone rang.

"Come out and we'll go to a movie or something."

"Now? It's almost midnight! I don't feel comfortable leaving without notifying my parents, and they're asleep! Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"But I'm already in front of your house!" Ga Eul poked her head through the curtain and saw him waving at her from the backseat of a black Mercedes SUV.

"Well go home or something! You can drive after all!"

"Fine, how about you just come down for a couple of minutes? We haven't seen in other for weeks, and I… I miss you."

Ga Eul felt her heart jump a little to Yi Jeong's surprising confession, and agreed right away. She tip toed through her house, ran through the heavy rain and jumped into the backseat.

He didn't let her take a breather and pulled her into his arms immediately. It was a long three weeks without seeing her, and at this moment he seriously regretted not finding her sooner. They stayed like this for a few minutes, staying silent but enjoying each other's company nonetheless.

Yi Jeong lifted her into his lap and nibbled on her lips, tasting the cherry lip balm before his tongue delved in deeper for the sweet French kiss that he missed so much. Their tongues mated furiously, each one unwilling to give up the title of the most passionate kisser. Instinctively, his hand went to cup her breast, and her nipples stood up to his touch and showed right through the braless fabric. He twisted the erect peaks, and felt her groan into the kiss.

She broke the kiss first, fanning her very pink cheeks. The loud taps on the ceiling of the car told her the rain was nowhere near done, so she climbed through the center to turn on the air conditioning. The sight of her firm butt in the tight booty shorts prompted him to reach out for a small squeeze, but he got a slap on the hand as a response.

"Ga Eul-yang, how much do you miss me?"

Ga Eul sighed. "I knew you were up to no good when you called."

"What? Men have their needs! And do you know how many days it has been?! A month ago it happened every day, sometimes a few times a day, and now it's nothing. You spoiled me too much in the beginning and now you're leaving me to rot? I think I deserve to be compensated."

"All right master, what do you want? I am genie for your wish," Ga Eul said with a giggle.

"You know, you shouldn't talk like that." He yanked her into his arms. "Because I might come before we get started."

He threw her white tank top to the side and took her left nipple into his mouth. Ga Eul responded by running her hands in his hair and pulling him closer, and he smiled to the peaks hardening even more under his flick. When he left that swollen nipple behind to move onto the next, Ga Eul started to trace her fingers up and down his erection.

Yi Jeong had really intended to do something romantic tonight and he wasn't feeling too frisky before he saw her, but one touch from Ga Eul and there was no turning back. He unzipped his pants and rested his forehead against her shoulder as she worked her magical fingers on him.

"Ga Eul-yang, please don't tease me." He looked in her eyes, silently asking for consent.

Ga Eul moved herself to Yi Jeong's side and lifted her shorts and underwear from under her hips. Yi Jeong's smile widened as he pulled out his almost depleted roll of condoms. It has become a rule that he never went to see Ga Eul without his trusty rubber friend, and it played a big role in every meeting.

He loved how tight she felt after a long separation, but it only added to his desire to climax too early. He bounced her up and down hard and quick, hoping she would find her release faster, and her moans definitely sounded like she was going that direction.

"Ga Eul-yang, I don't know how much longer I can last…"

"Okay, okay, we can cool down for a bit."

Ga Eul stopped moving and fanned her burning cheeks, but the rhythmic shakes of her body from the fanning didn't help Yi Jeong's case. He grabbed her hands to pull her towards him for a hot kiss, and his body couldn't help but plunge into hers during the heat of the passion.

"No, no, we really have to cool down now," Yi Jeong said as he pushed her away. He pulled out of her and turned his head to the AC. The chilly air decreased his need to release, but knowing Ga Eul was naked and next to him kept his frustration high. Ga Eul took his hand in hers and directed his fingers at her center, and showed him how she liked to be touched.

"Aish. Ga Eul-yang, why must you be so hot?"

Yi Jeong pressed a button under the seat, and it collapsed into a premade frame, forming a flat surface. He towered over her, showering her with kisses everywhere as he thrust into her again. Finally his efforts weren't wasted, and the ecstatic look on her face along with her harder thrusts gave him the green light to go. Yi Jeong thought he should have been trained to have better stamina, but he just wanted to climax earlier and earlier every time. This girl has definitely cursed his body, but he would practice by himself at home later on.

Ga Eul took a peek at her house, and luckily it was still dark, unperturbed by their muffled sounds from the car. She slipped her pajamas back on and edged towards the door when Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Stay."

"I don't feel safe out here doing… dirty things with you in front of my house! I'll see you soon okay?"

"How does tomorrow sound? We can go to an early dinner and watch a movie? Maybe you can sleep over too…"

Ga Eul pondered about his proposal for a second. "I'll tell my parents I'm going to sleep over at Jan Di's." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before running through the rain with her hands over her head.

He waited until the light turned off in her room before returning home. If every phone call ended this way, then he would call her more often.

What Yi Jeong thought was peaceful days ended the next day with the release of TVXQ's new MV – Angel. It appeared on all major music sites late afternoon, but within minutes all the blogs and cafes were filled with their opinions on the girl who made an appearance in the video. There were a good number of anti-fans of course, bashing at all girls who made contact with the gods of the east, but the rational fans applauded her for the good acting and chemistry with Jae Joong, who was the lead of the MV. However, the focus was about her lineage and not how close she got to the boys. How could a no-name, especially someone not from SM Entertainment be part of a TVXQ MV?

Anything the netizens discussed meant the entire Korea knew about it, and not long after, Ga Eul's very loyal friends sold out her name, school, phone number, and cyworld account. But before anyone got the chance to hunt her down, a handy white van showed up, and a man with a pretty face and built body barged in without permission.

"Ga Eul-ah, it's time to go, quickly!"

"Jae Joong-sshi? What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Ga Eul raised one eyebrow in confusion as she came down the stairs, wearing a short teal chiffon dress.

"I'm sorry, I meant to knock, but your door was unlocked and I'm in a hurry. There is no time to explain now. If we don't leave at this second, we may never make it out alive. Bballi."

Jae Joong's firm hand held Ga Eul's wrist and pulled her towards the door and into the car. Even though it was done by two different people, the action was too familiar for Ga Eul, and it gave her a tingling feeling thinking about Yi Jeong.

"Do you mind telling me where we're going?"

He gave her a smile, showing his pearly whites as he slipped his bug-eye sunglasses on. Then he lied back against the seat and remained silent through the entire ride.

The van pulled up in a dark alley, and a middle aged man signaled them to head into the water damaged concrete building. Although Jae Joong swiftly jumped out of the car, Ga Eul was hesitant and stayed behind. The building looked very fishy, and the tale of how Jan Di almost got herself into an irreversible situation played in my mind on constant repeat.

"Um, what is this place? Jae Joong-sshi can I just go home please? I have a prearrangement to attend to soon."

"Just call them and tell them you'll be late. You won't want to miss this."

Ga Eul felt around her dress but with Jae Joong's rush she didn't bring her cell phone or anything else. She took too long to come out, so Jae Joong took her wrist and guided her out of the car and into the building, which surprisingly was very clean and well decorated inside. Jae Joong pushed on a set of white twin doors, revealing a large room set up with different types of cameras and lighting equipments.

"Finally, hyung you sure took a long time," Changmin commented, and gave Ga Eul a welcoming smile.

Ga Eul returned the smile, albeit awkwardly. "Can you please tell me what we are doing here?" Ga Eul hissed through gritted teeth.

"The netizen's responses were good, and they are all very curious about who you are, and we want to deliver that information. Vogue Girl has invited the boys to do a photo shoot, and with your permission, we're going to write a five sentence summary about how you became our female lead, and a short biography about your school and major but nothing too private of course. You will be compensated greatly for this, and will get more pay once we sell more magazines. What do you say? You will be doing us a favor to answer some questions, and your modeling career can take off from here too," the same middle aged man, who Ga Eul assumed was the manager, explained.

Ga Eul would be lying if she said she didn't fantasize about becoming famous, but it wasn't a constant desire, more like a "what if" that she pondered once in a while. Being famous definitely had its perks, but she didn't want to deal with all the scandals behind it. If she were famous and more desired by other men, maybe Yi Jeong would get jealous more often. He was so cute the last time she came into contact with Jae Joong, perhaps he would finally confess seeing her photos with Jae Joong. It was just one photo shoot, so what harm could be done?


	22. No Barriers

Chapter Twenty Two: No Barriers

Yi Jeong pressed on the green call button twice to call the last person he had dialed for the past two hours, but it went to her sweet voice informing him that she was not available and please try again later. He sighed, rubbing his temple with his knuckles, still clutching the phone with his hand. A very reluctant waitress edged over, and bent over slightly so her embarrassing message wouldn't be heard throughout the restaurant.

"Mr. So, would you like to order?" She lifted her head to see if anyone was paying attention to his table – which was placed on a platform above the rest of the restaurant – and indeed people were leaning their ears in for the conversation.

Yi Jeong clenched his fist but didn't respond. It was the 3rd time she came to ask, and it only became more irritating each time. He could just hear people whispering about him, or texting on their cell phones about the Casanova of F4 getting stood up at a restaurant. He chugged the ice water in front of him – the one that has been refilled 10 times – and threw it down on the table angrily, letting the leftover water drip down on the maroon table clothes.

The waitress stood awkwardly, still waiting for his decision when he tossed a large bill on the table and stormed out. The people in the restaurant followed him with their eyes, confused about what had happened, but when he didn't return, they resumed their expensive dinners.

Yi Jeong sat in his orange Lotus, staring intently at the movie entrance. Maybe Ga Eul got the program confused and came to the movies first. She could be standing on her tiptoes, worried about why he didn't arrive, and crying rivers on the inside because she forgot her cell phone at home but wouldn't go back and fetch it in fear she would miss him. However, the more he looked, the more he wanted to get his eyes checked, but he didn't leave because he would have to admit he waited in vain.

The clock struck midnight, and Yi Jeong's patience had run out. He had finally accepted that she was probably not coming, and his drowsiness drowned out the fury he felt inside. Nobody dared to stand him up before, but he was too worn out to unleash his frustration. The next time he sees her, she would pay for his damages with her body.

Ga Eul let out a sigh of relief when the photographer cleared their photos. All the other members except for Jae Joong, who was shooting the last scene with her.

"Whew, I'm so glad it's over," Ga Eul said as Jae Joong escorted her out of the building. It wasn't until the darkness rained on her shoes did she how late it was. "Wait, what time is it now?"

Jae Joong pulled out of his cell phone. "Around midnight. Did you need to be home by a certain time?"

"Oh no! Aish…" Ga Eul strutted towards the big street, but the taxis kept on zipping past her when she waved her hand. She nervously tapped on the ground as she extended her arm further so the drivers would see her.

"I can drive you home if you like. The manager left his car for me." Jae Joong came to stand beside Ga Eul.

"I don't know… I was supposed to meet a friend a few hours ago…" Ga Eul muttered, still eyeing the street for free cabs. Unfortunately, most of the taxis were occupied with drunken citizens who were too intoxicated to drive home themselves.

"You can wait for a taxi for another half an hour, or I can get wherever you need to go during that time."

Biting her lip, Ga Eul unwillingly obliged. The restaurant probably closed by now, but the movie theater would still be open. However, her confidence told her that Yi Jeong wasn't one to wait for hours for a girl. Therefore she would try his house first.

Ga Eul had asked Jae Joong to drop her off a few houses down from Yi Jeong's place, and waited until she couldn't hear the roaring engine anymore to continue on the path. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw all the lights were off, because he may still be somewhere, waiting patiently for her to show up. Although it would be a nice gesture, she hoped he would be asleep at home so she would feel less stressed about standing him up.

She held her breath when her hand reached for the knob, and to her surprise, it turned with ease. The house was still dimly lit by the wall lights, but there wasn't anyone in sight. She slipped off her golden heels that were given to her at the photo shoot and ran up the marble staircase, through the long corridor to his room.

Ga Eul flipped open her cell phone and used the background light to guide her through the massive bedroom. Her face lit up with relief when she saw Yi Jeong – still fully clothed with his designer black suit that Ga Eul couldn't remember the name to – sleeping soundly on his bed. She climbed onto the bed next to him, and pulled the covers over both of their bodies.

"I'm sorry sunbae," Ga Eul whispered in his ear, and spooned him from behind.

"You better be," Yi Jeong replied, semi-coherently. "I'm going to punish you when I'm more awake, but for now…" He shifted his body to face Ga Eul and latched his lips onto hers. However, after two light kisses, he stopped, but maintained skin contact.

Ga Eul smiled, pouted her lips for a long kiss, and parted. She slid her fingers between his tie and his collar and pulled, loosening his tie.

"Trying to take advantage of me?" Yi Jeong asked with his eyes closed.

"I think it's you who always want to take advantage of me more! I'm just trying to undress you because… well, I can't imagine sleeping in a constricting suit be very comfortable."

Yi Jeong opened one eye briefly to take in Ga Eul's clothing. "Well, you don't look too comfortable in that skin tight strapless dress either." His hand went to her back and undid the zipper. Her breasts jumped out from the tight bind, and Yi Jeong grabbed one as the other hand threw off her dress. He leaned in to kiss the skin between her neck and her shoulder, but although his body was excited, his mind was in a state of exhaustion that could not be reverted with any sort of stimulation.

"Aish, I need some coffee, or an energy drink," Yi Jeong murmured.

"Consider this my apology."

Yi Jeong felt himself being pushed onto his back, and one smooth leg ran past his lower region before a weight settled on his boxers.

"Ga Eul-yang, should we be doing this when I'm more awake? I want you to enjoy it."

"Just enjoy it okay? You don't have to do any work. Now where do you keep your… ah…" She rummaged through his pants pocket on the floor, and surely she found the diminishing roll of condoms within.

Yi Jeong tried to open his eyes to add sight to his senses, but the room was pitch black. This was one of the times he wished he didn't have those expensive curtains that blocked all the lights from outside. However, nothing mattered when he felt her fingers on him, lengthening his excitement before rolling on the pestering rubber. Someday he would persuade her to get on the pill or something, because after so long he wanted to feel the pure skin to skin penetration again.

Yi Jeong inhaled deeply when he felt her warmth envelope him. She remained frozen for a few seconds when he was all the way inside before she slowly lifted until he was almost out, and plunged back down again. She leaned down, her hardened nipples grazing his chest as her hips moved up and down, and she nibbled on his bottom lip.

Even though Yi Jeong was half asleep, his body still responded by instinctual grinds here and there, and his groans were undeniably audible. Ga Eul increased her speed when she felt the hot feeling gathering at her core, and her breathing became shallower also.

"Yi Jeong sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang…"

Yi Jeong was sitting in his square office, signing a few papers when the image of Ga Eul flashed in his mind. He smiled, thinking back to how she climbed on top of him the night before. He desperately wanted to replay the same scenario, but with him fully awake to enjoy the experience. It was a shame that she left early in the morning to go to school, but he could see her anytime she was free.

The mafia leader walked into the room unnoticed, and discovered the lovesick puppy daydreaming about his girlfriend, even if his friend refused to admit he liked her.

"So, dreaming about the future missus?" Woo Bin teased, taking a seat in front of the oak desk.

Yi Jeong snorted and put his papers aside. "You are the one talking! I'm not the one who has an arranged marriage. How is that by the way?"

"It's fine. We are basically on the same boat, and the sex is fantastic. How is your sex life?" Woo Bin questioned with a perverted smirk.

"I don't kiss and tell. What brings you here? Just to ask me about my sex life?"

"Psht, Yeah right! You always shared before. Why are you holding back? Ga Eul-yang got your tongue tied?" Yi Jeong shot Woo Bin an annoyed look, but before he could retort with his own comeback, his phone rang, and a small smile escaped his lips that didn't go unnoticed by Woo Bin.

"Miss me already?" Yi Jeong said proudly.

Ga Eul chuckled at Yi Jeong's comment before continuing. "Actually, I have some bad news," She was standing outside of an office, dragging her feet around the long, empty corridor. "I think I may be busy for a while, so I probably can't make up that date anytime soon. But we can still see each other. It may just be very brief."

The happy glow from Yi Jeong's face evaporated, and his spine straightened unnaturally to the news. He cleared his throat, thinking about what he should say, but a good answer failed to find him. "Um, busy with what?"

"Just a temporary job gig I have."

"What type of job? Why do you need another job? Do you need money for something? If someone is threatening your family, you know I can take care of it right?" Yi Jeong was starting to panic at the thought that the loan sharks were holding her family as hostage and she would need to work ten jobs to pay off the debt. Or maybe he was listening to Jun Pyo more than he should have.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just something I am interested in, and I wanted to try out. I'll call you when I'm free."

Yi Jeong couldn't say anything to that. He knew if she made up her mind, it would be futile to persuade her otherwise, and he would feel bad if he did. All he did was wish her luck and hang up the phone in defeat.

"Did the infamous Casanova get dumped by the Country Bumpkin?" Woo Bin teased, hoping his jokes would cheer Yi Jeong up, but he knew there was no way Ga Eul would break up with Yi Jeong.

"No, she just says she will be busy with another job that she wanted to try. Whatever that means. Now that I'm free, you want to go out for pool or something?" Yi Jeong leaned back in his chair, hoping his disappoint wouldn't show through too much.

"Sure. Min Young is with her mom talking over the wedding details anyways. It's why I came in the first place."

"Wedding? You're getting married already?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"If we're doing the deed so much and seeing each other exclusively, then why not?" Woo Bin replied with a shrug.

"You know, you're the one who had a drastic change. At least I'm not going to say "I Do" anytime soon. What happened to the Don Juan who had multiple women in one night?"

"Sometimes people like to try new things. We can talk this over at pool. And a little word of advice: just because she says she is too busy to see you, doesn't mean she doesn't want you to surprise her. Go see her and make sure she makes time for you."

Yi Jeong nodded slowly to Woo Bin's advice. The soon to be ex-bachelor may be onto something after all.

Two week had gone by without the sight of Ga Eul, and Yi Jeong didn't even receive a phone call or text message. This almost felt like a breakup, and his heart and body wasn't taking it well. He couldn't wait any longer, and he used his GPS tracker to get to exactly where she was.

He strolled down the library slowly in his usual, suave So Yi Jeong style – with hands in his pockets – until he spotted her tiny figure, and he turned to the aisle behind her to see what she was doing. If she were busy, perhaps he would visit her later, or have another car session.

He felt dirty watching her so intently from the crevices of the bookshelves, like if he were some horny old ajusshi feeling himself up while staring down young school girls, but the sight of Ga Eul in her school uniform reawakened his naughtiest fantasies. She extended her arm to reach for a book on the top shelf, causing the muscles in her legs to tighten, and Yi Jeong could feel his veins pulsating in his pants.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, revealing her neck, and all Yi Jeong wanted to do was to press his lips onto the luscious skin and taste her, but he didn't know why he wasn't able to uproot from his spot. His eyes traveled down to her white collared shirt, and the little pink bra strap was barely visible, but nothing escaped his hawk eyes.

Apparently the book was too high for her to reach, and she pulled up the ladder to give herself an extra foot or two. Yi Jeong was slightly curious, and he bent down to see what colored underwear she was wearing. It was hard to see from the red and black plaid miniskirt shadow, but it seemed like a pink color to him. Maybe it was his eyes playing tracks, but he could have sworn he saw a little wet spot. He smirked to himself and hoped that she was having dirty thoughts about him when they didn't see each other for a while.

Before he could make a move, however, Ga Eul left her spot and went to the last aisle in the area. The book shelf region was built in a lower cased "b" shaped area, and the last shelf was in the top of the "b", where the walkway to the shelf was very narrow. Yi Jeong cocked an eyebrow – the structure of the library was built to do naughty things.

Ga Eul was facing him now. Even though she was a few shelves away, he could clearly see her rectangular spectacles enclosed by thick black rims. She stretched her arm for a book again, and her breasts were perkier than ever in that stance. No longer able to control himself, he cautiously approached her, taking a note of the deserted surroundings.

She was so concentrated in looking for her books that she didn't even notice Yi Jeong, who walked right behind her. He pressed his body onto hers, making sure that she felt his erection against her body.

"Here you go," he said as he grabbed the book Ga Eul was edging her fingers at. When she caught the book, his fingers found the back of her hand, and traveled down to eventually land on her waist. He held her tighter and pressed her body onto his even harder, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?" Ga Eul whispered. Although the scent, voice, actions, and body felt exactly like Yi Jeong, she just had to make sure. It would be disastrous if there was a Yi Jeong replica and she didn't find out until after he invaded her.

"Who else could it be? Don't tell me you're cheating on me now," Yi Jeong joked. Ga Eul didn't deny and simply gave a nervous laugh. "Wait, is it true? Don't tell me it's… Kim Jae Joong." Yi Jeong half shuddered at mentioning his name.

"What would you do if I were?" Ga Eul asked with a smile.

"Get Woo Bin to kill him and make it look like an accident. I don't want the entire Cassiopeia to be after me." Yi Jeong shuddered again at the thought of being stampeded on by the millions of TVXQ fans. "It's not true… right?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes at Yi Jeong and went back to look at books on the shelf. "For a playboy, you sure get jealous a lot. No, it's not Jae Joongie. We don't even talk on the phone that much."

"JAE JOONGIE?! THAT MUCH!?!" Yi Jeong's voice thundered, and Ga Eul shushed him, being in a library and all.

This Jae Joong thing has gotten way too far, and he must do something about the cell phone problem. Maybe he should release Jae Joong's number to the Cassies and thereby forcing him to change his number because he would get too many calls from horny fan girls. And then he would delete his number from her phone so they can never have contact again! Yi Jeong smiled victoriously at his flawless plan.

"Why are you here anyways? We didn't make any plans and I don't get out of school for another couple of hours."

"I missed you, that's all. We haven't seen in each other in weeks, and you never call me. Did you miss me?" Yi Jeong turned her to face him.

"I'm busy studying! Not everyone is guaranteed into Shin Hwa College like the F4."

"But you have been talking to Jae Joong?"

"I never call him. He just calls me."

Yi Jeong put a mental note to call her more often. "But did you miss me?" His hands squeezed her butt cheeks, knowing she would jump and rub herself against his erection as a result.

"No." Ga Eul's eyes diverted from Yi Jeong's intense gaze as she lied.

Yi Jeong smiled at Ga Eul's cheeks, which turned up a few shades of pink. He leaned down to nibble on her neck, and then at her collarbone. He felt her hands grab onto his body tighter, and her breathing became more erratic. "How about now?"

Ga Eul paused, her body still enjoying the heavenly sensation that was absent for weeks. "No," Ga Eul lied again, but it was becoming increasingly hard with his advances.

Yi Jeong lifted her up and laid her down on the ground. It seemed that nobody came down to whatever section they were in, and even the carpet was pretty clean. He spread her legs to confirm the color of her underwear and the presence of that wet spot, which has grown since he last saw it. His fingers went for the elastic band, but Ga Eul closed her legs immediately.

"Sunbae! We're in a LIBRARY!" she breathed loudly.

"I haven't seen anyone come by, have you?" Yi Jeong pulled her underwear down, despite her stiff legs, and shoved it in his pocket.

Very unwillingly, Ga Eul parted her legs, and she stretched her neck to look at her surroundings and concentrated on upcoming footsteps. However, her brain was knocked dead when she felt something warm and soft touching her center. He lifted his head to give her a seductive smirk before continuing his feast.

He slowly stroked her with his tongue, running along the outline of her folds before sucking on her button. As he slurped on the mixture of his own drool and her excitement, Ga Eul inhaled sharply, and her hands went up to cover her mouth. However, he increased the stimulation by inserting his finger inside of her, and she couldn't hold back the natural groans in her throat any longer.

"Sunbae, should we move…" Ga Eul whispered. She looked down at Yi Jeong working between her legs, and the sight only added onto her desires. She couldn't even finish her sentence, and leaned back in ecstasy.

She never knew the soft tongue could work wonders in these areas, but she was glad Yi Jeong introduced it to her world. She started to thrust her hips upward in an attempt to get more, but opened her eyes in frustration when she only felt the air hitting her skin.

"If you don't miss me, I can leave you know." Yi Jeong climbed on top of her and gave her a seductive look.

"I missed you a lot, but if I called you, I would get nothing done." Ga Eul finally told him the truth, no matter how cheesy it sounded.

The next she felt was his rigid member invading her body once again. Yi Jeong rocked her slowly, helping her tight walls adjust to his width. He was glad that her skirt had kept everything hidden, because he didn't think she would be up for this type of contact, even though it felt heavenly. And doing the naughty with the clothes on was turning him on even more.

Ga Eul's hands covered her mouth again, and Yi Jeong could tell by the frown on her forehead that she was trying to be as quiet as possible. He wanted to hear her scream his name, and therefore he drove even harder and faster. She pulled him down for a tongue twisting kiss, and made him feel her moans through the vibrations of her throat. She returned every one of his thrusts soon, and he knew she was close to her climax. He pulled away from the kiss and instead kissed her earlobe, eliciting soft gasps from her.

"Yi Jeong-ah," Ga Eul whispered loudly, right into his ear.

Not only was this the first time she called his name, without the annoying sunbae title at the end, but he was also as close to her as possible. Even if he wanted to pull out, he wasn't able to in time. He emptied himself within her, panting in the process, but he wasn't apprehensive about what it would mean.

"Did you?!" Ga Eul's eyes were wide with surprise. Obviously she felt what had happened.

"When was the last time you had your period?" Yi Jeong asked, unabashed by the question.

"Uh… like three and half weeks ago? What does this have to do with anything? And why didn't you!"

"Then you should be fine. Well it matters because if you're not ovulating you can't get pregnant. Jun Pyo has been telling me everything Jan Di learned in medical school, but I usually zone him out during the boring things."

Ga Eul wasn't meeting Yi Jeong's eyes, and she still had a fearful look on her face.

"Come on, you should feel special because I never did this with any other girl." He paused for her to scream in joy, but she didn't even acknowledge he talked. "And don't worry, I will take responsibility."

Ga Eul finally looked at him in the eye, but the frown didn't go away. Her eyes were almost seeking for a deeper statement that she has waited more than two months for.


	23. Bad Girl Sex

Chapter Twenty Three: Bad Girl Sex

"Ga Eul-yang, I think I'm falling…" Yi Jeong's heart was beating in his throat as he uttered these words of confession for the girl underneath him. However, an annoyingly high pitched voice made their ears perk up.

"Oppa!" The girl giggled endlessly. "Can't we just do it in your dorm room instead?"

"The thrill of the public place excites me more," the boyfriend responded.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul mouthed and slapped his arms that were rooted next to her shoulders, telling him to withdraw from her so they could make a run for it.

The other couple was too preoccupied in their own business than to notice Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, who snuck out from the other side of the bookshelves. Once they were in the clear, Ga Eul finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Take me to the pharmacy," Ga Eul requested.

"What for?"

"You know, the morning after pill?"

"I said I would take responsibility of you."

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, sunbae, I am still in high school. I don't want to go to my graduation in maternity clothes."

Yi Jeong didn't argue further when he realized he was basically persuading her to have his child. They drove in silence, neither wanting to comment on what just happened. Ga Eul was in more discomfort, however, clutching her legs shut so she wouldn't flash the car behind them through the car side mirror.

"We're here," Yi Jeong announced as he turned off the ignition. He expected her to get out of the car first, but she didn't move from her spot.

"Can you get it please?"

Yi Jeong's face turned a little red. It would be utterly embarrassing for a man to get the morning after pill, and if someone recognized his face, it would be even more disastrous. "Why? Can't you go, or we can go together or something?"

"It's punishment for you for doing such a thing to me in the first place." Ga Eul paused, lower her voice. "And you still have my underwear! I'd like it back please."

"Since you won't let me take responsibility of you, I will keep your underwear as a souvenir," Yi Jeong replied with a devilish smile. He came out of the car and walked confidently to the drug store; he would gladly exchange dirty glances for Ga Eul's underwear any day.

Yi Jeong was smart enough to go to a very small pharmacy, and the only person running the store was an elderly woman, who looked like she wasn't up to the latest news in Korea. Aside from stroking Yi Jeong's hand fondly and giving him free samples of Calcium pills, it was a rather successful visit. Just as he was about to toss the Calcium pills into the trashcan, an idea came to him. He ripped the package apart but kept the pill to give to Ga Eul.

"Here take this." Yi Jeong offered the Calcium pills, along with a bottle of water.

"What happened to the bottle? I want to read the instructions."

"Uh… they had this packet for one time use so I just bought that. I thought it would be nice to bring it to you so I threw away the wrapper. Just take it and you'll be fine."

Ga Eul shot him a suspicious look, but took the medicine nonetheless. "So what happens now? Are we going to finish our talk?"

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to talk, but his phone rang at the most inconvenient time. The call was from a special phone number, therefore the message must be important. He took the call, and Yi Jeong's once happy face turned grim.

"What happened?" Ga Eul questioned when Yi Jeong hung up the call.

"Ga Eul-yang, you'll have to wait on that talk, but I promise I will give you a straight answer. But for now I have to head back to the museum. Some of our top stock holders, owning approximately 30% of the museum decided to sell the stocks to an unknown and suspicious buyer."

Ga Eul had to admit she was upset. Every time he was on the edge of a confession, something always came up. She often thought whether it was meant to be or not, but from the sincere look in Yi Jeong's eyes she decided to have faith for just a little longer. After all, the museum was his life.

Yi Jeong was frustrated in his office, and not in a good way either. He didn't know who would come out and buy the museum's stocks all of a sudden, or why all the stock holders would just give it up without a fight. A close friend and former stock holder said that the buyer offered a substantial amount of money, and therefore it was stupid not to accept. He rubbed his temple and sighed. If only he could spend his days with Ga Eul-yang, it would reduce his stress greatly. As his mind filled with both good and naughty thoughts of her, she called his cell phone.

"I have good news. The pills worked."

"What pills?" Yi Jeong had been so busy the past two days he couldn't even recall most of the events from last week.

"You know, the morning after pill? I got my period so I'm relieved."

Yi Jeong was confused. Didn't he give her Calcium pills? Or was his sperm just not competent enough? In any case he accepted it as good news. He didn't have time to deal with a baby at the moment, but maybe when the crisis died down.

"So how is work?"

"Difficult. I don't know if this buyer wants to bring down the museum or just really likes pottery. For some reason I don't think it's the latter." Yi Jeong took a deep breath. "Sorry I've been so busy I didn't call. How are you?"

"Good. Just wondering when I'll see you again."

"I know, I know. We still have to talk. As soon as this whole thing blows over, I'll give you a nice surprise."

"All right So Yi Jeong, I'll trust you on this. But if it's a bad surprise I demand compensation for damages," Ga Eul joked, hoping it would bring a smile on this face.

It worked, and Yi Jeong let out a small chuckle. "I'll make sure it's extra special then. I have to get back to work. I'll give you a call when I'm free."

"All right. By the way, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to a concert?"

"Concert? When? Because I might not have time at the moment."

"It's this Saturday, but that's fine. Jae Joongie will be there."

The color from Yi Jeong's face vanished immediately. "Why would he be there? Did he ask you go with him? Maybe I should attend after all."

"No, no. Can you stop getting jealous please? It's his concert so he asked if I wanted to go see. Don't worry, he has no time to do fishy things if that's what you're worried about. He'll be singing most of the time."

"Call Jan Di to go with you."

"I already got a free ticket. I can't be thick skinned enough to ask for another free ticket! And do you know how much concert tickets cost? I don't think Jan Di would buy a ticket just so her best friend's boyfriend would feel safer working late nights at the office."

_Her best friend's boyfriend_. He liked to be referred like this. "Fine. Just don't stay out too late and call me when you get home."

Had Yi Jeong turned into an overprotective parent? But it was kind of cute at the same time, especially since he didn't deny being jealous. "Whatever you say daddy."

Saturday came by quicker than Yi Jeong had expected, and just as Ga Eul said, he was spending it alone in his office. Whoever was buying the stocks had stopped for the meantime, but Yi Jeong still had to contact the other stock holders and make sure the museum's assets were protected. On top of everything, there were a few new pots that he received a few months ago that never got inventoried. If people didn't think he was busy enough, everyone has been speculating about his next piece of artwork. The list was endless.

He had slacked off a lot since he started dating Ga Eul, having more fun than he should have. However he couldn't blame anyone but himself; he was the one who wanted to spend every moment with her. It was rather obvious to everyone that he had fallen for her, and now it was up to him to tell her those magic words.

Yi Jeong was used to say "you're beautiful" or "you have a nice body" to women, but never things like "I love you". He still cringed at the thought. Lovey-dovey was not his piece of pie, but since women were into it, he would have to do some research to prove his love for her.

He came out of his office to get some coffee, and saw some magazines on his secretary's desk. His secretary had always told him how good the relationship advices were, and Yi Jeong became a little curious. Since Ga Eul was gone for the night, he might as well read through some of these women magazines to get inspiration for a confession she would never forget. He ditched the coffee idea and grabbed the stack of magazines into his office.

The magazines weren't as informative as Yi Jeong had thought. The first three were entirely about beauty, fashion, and health, and Yi Jeong was not interested in reading them; he had the looks, the fashionable clothes, and he hit the gym often. The last magazine, however, was very intriguing from the start. A small headline on the bottom of the cover read "Bad Girl Sex". Yi Jeong supposed the magazine was for more mature audience, but he couldn't help but to check out exactly what it was referring to.

As soon as he flipped to the page, however, he deeply regretted it and had the intense desire to rip the magazine into bits. The picture showed a modern room, decorated in black leather, and in the middle of the page was a white wooden door. On the left side was Ga Eul, pressing her palm on the door with a longing expression. On the other side of the door was Jae Joong, turning the door knob with a devilish glee on his face. The picture wouldn't have been too bad if it didn't have "Bad Girl Sex" printed in bold black letters encircled by a yellow dot on the right hand corner.

Was Jae Joong coming into Ga Eul's room to have bad girl sex? Yi Jeong didn't like the idea one bit, even if it's just a photo shoot. Why did the freaking magazine run something so racy anyways? Yi Jeong grabbed his car keys and rushed to the Olympic Stadium where the concert was held. He demanded some answers.

The concert was very successful, with at least 50,000 fans screaming in the stadium. As the fan's throats became sore, so did the singers'. During the halftime break, the TVXQ members went backstage to their own designated rooms to drink water and change, and Ga Eul was invited to have a special tour too.

"The magazine came out today." Jae Joong handed Ga Eul the booklet and flipped to the page that they were on.

"Omo, what is with the caption on the bottom?" If people didn't read the tiny words "Advise starts on the next page", then they would have mistaken the photograph for something entirely different.

"I don't know really… I think maybe they wanted people to pay more attention to the article? But you look great!"

Even though Jae Joong's compliments were very nice, coming from a big celebrity and all, but Ga Eul felt a little scared. People would buy this magazine for the TVXQ photo shoot, and they would see her with him, plus the very dirty words on the bottom of the page. Two things could happen after today. The netizens could either denounce the magazine for putting titles that shouldn't be there, or they would gain up on Ga Eul for coming so close to Jae Joong. She prayed with all of her heart that it would go unnoticed and everything would be okay.

"Are you feeling all right?" Jae Joong asked when Ga Eul stared at the page for a while. "I know I'm handsome, but you're looking at me so intently I'm going to blush."

Ga Eul giggled. The words he said reminded her of the arrogant and yet gorgeous Yi Jeong. She set the magazine down on the counter and decided to deal with the problems when they come.

Jae Joong fetched a black duffle bag from the closet, and took out a piece of pottery about two feet high. He hugged it and kissed the rim before setting it down on the table.

"What are you doing? Some sort of good luck ceremony?" Ga Eul questioned with one eyebrow raised. It was a rather strange gesture.

"Sort of. It's my lucky pot. She told me she would come back to me if I got all four, so I'm working on that now."

"Huh? What four? Who are you talking about?"

"The girl who left me because she wanted me to concentrate on work, even though I told her I could handle both. So she said if I could find all four of the Bizen-yaki pots made by Nishikado, then she would reconsider."

"_Bizen-yaki… Nishikado… why do these names sound so familiar_?_"_ Ga Eul thought to herself before she replied. "But why would she come back if you found the pots? I feel like that's kind of using you in a way."

"The pots are very hard to find because some gangsters raided Nishikado's house after he died and took the pots to all over the world. I got this one in Bali, but I got lucky because my manager snuck in and took it while all the commotion was going on, so now I consider this my lucky pot. I think she wanted me to show her that if I can set time out to find these pots, then I can also have time for her. Or maybe she just sent me on an impossible goose chase. I guess I will get my answer after I find all 4 pots."

The word Bali made all the dots connect together. Ga Eul immediately realized that the person who took the pot while Woo Bin was fighting with the other gangsters was Jae Joong's manager.

"Where are the other three pots?"

"I hear the Woo Sung museum acquired it a while ago, but never put them on display, so I'm buying their stocks in hope to get an exclusive access to those pots."

"Oh my gosh." The person Yi Jeong was jealous of was making Yi Jeong's life difficult in more aspect than one, even though Jae Joong probably didn't mean to. "Do you know who is in charge of the Woo Sung Museum?"

"Isn't it So Woo Sung?" Only the owner would name the museum after himself.

Ga Eul sighed. "I guess you were too busy with your singing career after all. Woo Sung retired and left the museum to his son and eventually to his grandson, So Yi Jeong. My boyfriend."

"You mean the really jealous one who ate a mouthful of sand?" Ga Eul nodded, smiling slightly at the funny image in her head. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause any harm. I just thought… sigh. I don't know what I thought. I've just been going crazy over trying to get her back."

Jae Joong's eyes had a hint of melancholy in them, and Ga Eul couldn't help but to put her hand on his shoulder and offer him some words of comfort. "You know, maybe if you just told her how you feel and ask her back sincerely, I don't think all of this pottery business really matters."

"You think so?"

"I mean, if she gave you up so you can pursue your career, then I think she cares about you a lot. If she still thinks she will burden you, then simply ask her to date for a few months with no strings attached. Some people are just afraid to get hurt so they don't like to try in the first place, but just dating shouldn't be too bad right?"

Jae Joong sighed. "I guess so. I'll give it a try."

The door swung open violently, and made a huge bang with the wall. Yi Jeong stood tall, peering angrily at Jae Joong, then at Ga Eul's hand that was on Jae Joong's shoulder. He rushed to her side, took the hand away, and dragged her out immediately without another word.


	24. Midnight Strikes

Chapter Twenty Four: Midnight Strikes

She bounced around behind him, trying to keep up while her other arm flung about her body. "Sunbae!" Ga Eul protested, but he pretended like he didn't hear her. Finally Ga Eul became fed up and jerked her hand away. "Sunbae, that hurt. I do not appreciate being treated this way. Can you please tell me what in the world is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me what in the world is going on," Yi Jeong retorted angrily, tossing the magazine at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul cringed upon seeing the magazine, the same page that she was discussing with Jae Joong earlier. She had hoped he wouldn't find out like this, because it was hard not to jump to conclusions.

"Listen, it's not what you think. If you flip to the next page, it starts talking about the 'Bad Girl Sex', but the photo shoot had nothing to do with it. If I had to guess, the magazine probably did it on purpose to get more readers."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath. Ga Eul's explanation had calmed him down a little bit, but he still had an uneasy feeling in his gut. "When did you shoot this? How come I didn't hear about it?"

"Um…" Ga Eul was afraid to answer. She felt like she was being interrogated for a crime, and no matter what she said she would be condemned anyways. "It was rather sudden… he just came to my house and took me away…"

"You know some people would call that kidnapping." Looking at the date on the magazine, Yi Jeong realized there was something very familiar about the timeframe during when it was shot. "Was this the day you stood me up for a date?" Ga Eul swallowed hard and kept her eyes to the ground. "And this is the reason for standing me up." More gulping. "And this is what you were referring to when you said temporary job gig."

"Does it really matter?" Ga Eul fought back. "What is done is done, and I'm probably never going to star in one of their photo shoots again. I've already apologized for this matter. How many more times do I have to repeat myself before it will get through to you?" Honestly, if Yi Jeong was going to be a jealous and possessive child about this all the time, maybe she should seriously consider being in a relationship with him.

"Do you think he's attractive? I mean, better looking than I am?"

"That's a strange question. It's hard to compare you two."

"I'll take that as a yes," Yi Jeong fumed, and started to walk towards his car that was parallel parked on the street on a small street. He was lucky that the Lotus was pretty small, and it crammed into a tiny space left by two larger cars. Because of the concert, the streets were crowded with cars, but people wise it was deserted in the area.

"So Yi Jeong, you get back here right now!"

In the blink of an eye, Ga Eul went from yelling at Yi Jeong in front of his car to being pushed against the door of a black SUV that was parked right next to the Lotus. His hands clutched her arms with an almost crushing force, confining her in his grasp. He learned down until she could feel his hot breath on her lips. "So I can kiss you while you think about another man?"

Just like that, Ga Eul's heart melted in Yi Jeong's gloomy but sexy eyes. How could she stay mad at him, or stay away for that matter? She tilted her chin, and kissed the corner of his bottom lip in the most innocent way, but the sensation burned through Yi Jeong's body nonetheless.

"Sunbae, you already know my feelings for you."

"Do you know why I am so mad? The way you looked at him in the magazine, it was the look you gave to me and only me."

Ga Eul shrugged his hands away and wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong's waist. He could be such a stupid moron sometimes, but that's why she loved him.

Yi Jeong continued. "And it's not just the magazines, back there in the resting room, and during the commercial… I don't know if you're just able to create chemistry with others easily, or you're in denial about your feels for him. Ga Eul-yang, our D-Day is the day after tomorrow. Do you honestly feel like we can make it work with these fights? It was great in the beginning, but too many things got the best of us."

"No, too many things got the best of you. If you weren't so jealous about every man who looked my way, I don't think we would be bickering like Jan Di and Jun Pyo did."

"I wouldn't be mad if you looked like an innocent party! The netizens rave about you and him, having great chemistry, and all these endorsements together with so much chemistry… it's hard to say who is your boyfriend, me or him, and I am extremely against cheating," Yi Jeong said, and Ga Eul could just hear the bitterness in his voice.

"It's called a job. I do what I am told. I can't be a good actress? For your information, I never even touched Jae Joong. All of the thoughts of cheating are only in your head, and it's you who make them real, not me. You know if you push someone hard enough with your delusions, it may just come true."

"Is that a threat? Are you trying to end it on practically the eve of our anniversary?"

"No. I'm just speaking my mind. We both need to go home, cool off, and reconvene when we're not affected by jealousy or anger." Ga Eul sighed as she spoke the sentence, a little surprised that she was so close to bring up breakup, but Yi Jeong had pushed her buttons too many times. And with the events as of late, what was once a confirmed happy ending was starting to sway.

"I agree. I already made reservations at the Somerset Hotel, at the rooftop garden on D-Day at 9PM. I will wait there until midnight. If you don't come by then, I will have your answer."

Ga Eul nodded silently, and gently pushed Yi Jeong away. He sent her home in silence, half afraid of Ga Eul breaking it off in two days. What has he become, going from changing women to being scared about losing a woman?

It was the day of their 3 month anniversary, around 8:00 PM. The hotel was about a 20 minute walking distance from Ga Eul's house, and 5 minutes by bus, which was probably why Yi Jeong had picked it in the first place. He has become so much more thoughtful and understanding, despite the jealousy now and then.

She finished buffing the foundation onto her face, and gently dabbed a thin layer of blush on her cheeks. After puckering her lips together for the final touch of pink lip gloss, she was finished with her makeup. Her long locks were loosely curled and hung off the side of her black trench coat, which completely covered the skimpy dress she wore on the inside. Ga Eul thought that after the confession, everything would be off anyways.

Just as she strapped her feet in the most uncomfortable black stilettos — despite the fact that they were sexy and made her legs look incredibly long and thin — a phone call from Jae Joong interrupted the agonizing moment.

"Ga Eul-ah, I just want to thank you."

"What for?"

"I took your advice that night, and as soon as I got out of the concert I went to see her, and poured my heart out to her. I think my sincerity and efforts to find the pot really touched her, and she has agreed to try it out. I don't know why I didn't confess sooner."

Ga Eul snorted. She could understand why. It was a matter of the male's ego.

"Well, you're very welcome. I'm kind of in a hurry so I will call you later and you can tell me the details," Ga Eul said, stepping outside when she felt a drop of rain falling from the sky.

"I'll tell you about the good news then. I have withdrawn from all of the Woo Sung museum's stocks, and I think because of the good reputation the stocks would be bought soon by other investors at a higher rate, so I think your boyfriend would be happy."

"Oh thanks!" Ga Eul was trying to hurry things up. She grabbed the umbrella by the door and fanned it out.

"As a token of my gratitude, I want to give you the Bizen-Yaki pot your boyfriend wanted. I will no longer have any use for it."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? Because I have to meet him for something important and it can't wait."

"I have to get on a plane in four hours to go to Japan."

"What kind of big shot star flies at midnight? And can't you tell someone else to drop it off or I'll pick it up tomorrow at a designated place or something?"

"We wanted to do fly later because some fan girls have been really crazy lately. I don't know if I would trust someone else with the pot…"

Ga Eul checked the time. She still had a good 40 minutes, and she would just ask Jae Joong to drive her there. On the bright side, the pot should serve as a good 3 month anniversary present.

"Aish, fine, but you have to drop it off now and give me a ride."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

So much for heading out already. Ga Eul took off her shoes and sat back on the couch. It would probably be a good idea to have someone drive her there anyways; the dirty rain drops and gutter water would not look attractive on her much exposed legs.

As soon as she heard the a car engine being turned off in front of her house Ga Eul perked up and proceeded to strap her feet in the shoes again, just to speed up the process. Jae Joong had come to her door, but Ga Eul pushed him out and dragged his sleeve towards the car.

"I only have 10 more minutes! Whatever thankful words you have, you're welcome! And we can talk in the car. Quick, the place is only 5 minutes by car!"

"All right, all right!"

Just before they reached the car however, they had to force their eyes shut from the intense high beam that blinded their eyes, as cars surrounded them from all sides. Various doors were opened and closed, and when the pair could open their eyes again, they were surrounded by cameras and reporters asking them about their relationship.

"What is this?" Ga Eul shouted through the loud chatter.

"I don't know! They must have followed me!"

They managed to get into the car and lock the doors, but the crowd of reporters would not budge even when Jae Joong started driving. Ga Eul looked as panicked as ever, as time was clearing starting to run down.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Yi Jeong, who just got out of his car and headed for the main gate. A few rain drops moistened his fingers, and the lack of friction caused the phone to slip from his fingers and landed in a mud puddle on the side of the street. He picked it up, but the phone was no longer salvageable. With a shrug he tossed it in the trashcan; with as many stalkers as the F4 had, they should switch phones on a regular basis anyways.

"He's not picking up!" Ga Eul whimpered, her eyes close to tears.

"Should we walk it?"

"I don't know!"

Jae Joong sighed and floored on his gas pedal while the car was still in the parking gear, warning the reporters of his upcoming move. It didn't scare them, and they stayed put and banged on the windows even harder.

"Why do you have to be so popular?" Ga Eul fumed, not happy about being trapped within a free moving vehicle.

"They just want the latest dirt. If you haven't noticed, TVXQ sells."

"Why aren't they leaving? It's raining pretty hard!"

"Again. TVXQ sells."

"That's it, I'm going to walk it. It's only 20 minutes."

"They're just going to gang up on you! And it's raining. You'll get sick! And I highly doubt you can walk that far with those heels."

"I'll take them off. Just call your manager and have him deal with this please!"

Jae Joong dialed his manager, but his face only turned grimmer as time went on. "They are waiting for me at the Kimpo Airport, but they're on their way. I don't know how the traffic is going to be though, because the rain is slowly a lot of people down. Just call him and leave messages!"

Ga Eul lived through three hours of pure torture, but she finally made it, a minute before midnight. Her hair was completely soaked, with deflated curls hanging on her side and a thick stream of black mascara running down her cheeks. She held the pot in her arms with her shoes dangling from her fingers, and her feet were slightly bruised around the heels and toes. The hotel concierge was reluctant to let her in, seeing the decant image of her trench coat and bare legs, but she had proof of her identity, and So Yi Jeong did have reservations with a Chu Ga Eul that evening.

She wasted no time and scrambled to the elevator. There was one more minute left until midnight. He should still be there. She would bribe him with the pot, and he would forgive her for being late. Yes, that's what would happen.

As one set of doors opened for Ga Eul to take, another pair opened for Yi Jeong to leave. He was drenched from head to toe also, but he refused to wait anywhere but the balcony. Now that he had been stood up once again, he just wanted to crash his car into something or burn down Jae Joong's house. He couldn't believe that she did not choose him, but he hadn't been the ideal boyfriend lately either.

"Yi Jeong sunbae! Look what I brought…" Ga Eul's voice had started out excited, but it soon died out when she saw the entire balcony was deserted. She set the pot down by her feet and ran to the candlelit dinner Yi Jeong had prepared for the two of them, although the fire was extinguished by the rain, and the food was also ruined. The only semi alive thing on the table was a dozen long stem red roses, but even so the petals were drooping down from the weight of the raindrops.

Ga Eul rushed to the ledge, her feet making splashes with the rainwater as she walked, and looked down for any signs of that orange lotus. The rain had made the entire city the same gray color, and being so many stories up she couldn't pinpoint anything for sure.

"SO YI JEONG!" Ga Eul cried out, but only the raindrops could hear the wails of her tears.


	25. Hopes and Dreams

Chapter Twenty Five: Hopes and Dreams

It had been exactly one week since the incident at the rooftop. Yi Jeong had closed himself off from all human contact by not replacing his cell phone and not checking any emails. His hair was messy and unruly, but he didn't care to stylize it. The once barely visible five o'clock shadow became a prickly mess, taking the chance to sprout while Yi Jeong neglected to shave.

Yi Jeong had spent his nights half awake, hoping Ga Eul would sneak out of her house and give him a surprise, but then he would remember they had unofficially broken up. When his longing for her became almost unbearable, he looked at pictures of her that he took both with and without her mission, and the latter only reminded himself of how much his body craved her too. His index finger ran along the computer screen, tracing the curves of her naked back. He loved that picture of her, sleeping on her side with the blanket in between her legs. It must have been a hot night, one of the many nights that she spent over at his house while her parents were away on business. They had so much love back then, without any third wheels or outsiders to disturb them. He really wanted to go back to those days, or relieve those days if it were possible. But it was impossible. She had chosen the third party. Upon thinking back, Yi Jeong angrily slammed the laptop shut and sank into the comforts of his bedcovers again, the ones that he and Ga Eul had slept and made love under. He half sobbed himself to sleep again.

Ga Eul sat in her living room, her legs propped up on the coffee table in front of her as she watched yet another episode of "Unstoppable High Kick." Her right hand dipped down, scooping a large portion of the cookie dough flavored ice cream straight from the tub, and shoved it into her mouth. Somehow it wasn't as sweet as she remembered. Before she was even done swallowing the previous bite, she fed herself another spoonful, leaving a rim of cream around her lips.

Her attention shifted to her cell phone next to her, sitting peacefully under a glass lid. She had been leaving messages on Yi Jeong's cell phone ever since their disastrous separation, but after the third day, she realized that if he wanted to call her back, he would have done so by now.

Still, a small ray of hope remained with Ga Eul, and she kept her phone close to her no matter where she went – even to the toilet – just in case Yi Jeong decided to return her phone calls. She became delirious after watching her phone statically for hours, and "hid" it under the glass lid of her rice cooker. By not "watching" it, she had hoped the phone would ring. Her mind had become delusional after sleepless nights and an all sugar diet.

The characters on the show were so happy, joking around with one another and such, which made Ga Eul jealous of their intimacies. If only she could share everything on her mind with Yi Jeong like people on the show, but again this was television not real life.

Another scene with Kim Bum came on the screen. Those scenes were her favorites because Kim Bum was just so drop dead gorgeous. If Ga Eul didn't have Yi Jeong already, she would secretly follow Kim Bum's news. But wait, she didn't have Yi Jeong either. She sighed again, scooping another spoonful of ice cream.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of her ringtone, but she had to listen for a few more seconds to make sure it was not a fraction of her imagination. She had, sadly, picked up the phone when there was no one on the other line before. When she saw the screen flashing, she jumped up in excitement, but was thoroughly disappointed to see Woo Bin's name.

"Hi Woo Bin sunbae."

"Wow, I can just hear your excitement," Woo Bin teased. He was glad that Ga Eul was just as miserable as Yi Jeong.

"I'm sorry. What's up?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Can't you tell from my voice?" Ga Eul's voice was very faint and weak.

"At least you're not in denial about your feelings. Have you been eating?"

"Um, just ice cream, doughnuts, chocolates, things in that category." Ga Eul chuckled nervously.

"At least you're eating. Yi Jeong's maid tells me he hasn't really eaten. Maybe a cup ramen here and there."

"Oh no! He should eat! He has a lot of responsibilities, and he's going to lose all of his muscles!"

"Afraid you two can't exercise together anymore?" Woo Bin couldn't help his mind from going into the gutter.

"What!" Ga Eul gasped, her face turning pink. "Um so why did you call?"

"You have to talk to Yi Jeong. I don't want to see you two suffering like this."

"I will talk to him when he talks to me first." It was time for the man to make the first move for a change.

"If I get Yi Jeong somewhere, will you go and talk to him?"

"Depends… we'll just have to see."

Yi Jeong's upper body felt cold and unprotected, but he could have sworn he went to bed with a t-shirt. He lazily opened one eye and saw that the shirt was gone, exposing his well toned chest and stomach, and there was a tiny layer of sweat accumulating already. What surprised him was the girl who sat between his legs, stroking and licking his already very stiff member.

"Yah, Ga Eul-yang! How did you get in?" His surprised expression was soon replaced by an ecstatic one, as he lied back in excitement. She had taken him in her mouth, and her licks only increased in intensity as time went on.

It had been so long since she touched him, and he felt his release coming on with just a few strokes of her tongue. "Ga Eul-yang," he sighed happily, "don't bite too hard." He didn't want to come too early, but at the rate she was going, his efforts may be wasted.

She giggled to his request, the vibration only served to turn him on even more. A tiny gust of wind brushed against his cheek, and a piece of clothing landed on the pillow next to his head. From the smell he knew it was her underwear, and that she had wanted him for quite a while.

He felt the tingling sensation deep within his body, and he clenched the bed sheets in anticipation for what would come. "Ga Eul-yang, you better move away now," he warned, but she didn't budge. "Ga Eul-yang, please, I can't hold it any longer!" He lifted his head from the pillow to look at her, but she wasn't there anymore. The darkness slowly dissolved away and he only saw his right hand wrapped tightly around his erection, and the blanket was kicked off to the side.

_It was a dream?_ Yi Jeong thought to himself. It was one very lucid dream though. He had dreams about her this week and in the past, but they became more life-like the more he thought about her. _Another unfulfilling dream…_ He rolled over and a smooth fabric made contact with his skin. It was Ga Eul's underwear, the one that he had stolen from her after the incident in the library. _How did it get here?_ Yi Jeong didn't remember taking it from his pants pocket, but then again he had been walking like a madman in a desert.

He grabbed the comforter on the side and wrapped it around his body. His hand quickly stroked himself, finishing what he had started. He imagined her on top of him, grinding her body against his, her mouth never ceases to moan and call out his name. Just as he was about to reach his release, he heard the bedroom door open, which then he immediately let go of himself and wiped his hand on his sweatpants. Luckily he was under the bedcovers.

Woo Bin came into view and strut towards Yi Jeong with a force. He took a firm hold on the covers and tried to wiggle it away, but Yi Jeong also had held it tightly on the other side. It would be a bad idea to reveal himself right now.

"Yah! What are you doing it? Have you never heard of knocking? Who let you in?" Yi Jeong growled, not happy at Woo Bin's untimely intrusions.

"You're getting your butt up and into the real world. No more hermit Yi Jeong."

"What if I like being hermit Yi Jeong?"

"No you don't. Up, up boy."

"Leave me alone!"

Woo Bin let go of the blanket, much to Yi Jeong's relief. "All right fine. But how would Ga Eul-yang say about this? Her favorite sunbae is now not groomed, unshaven, and even smells a little. Have you been taking showers man?"

Yi Jeong shot him a piercing look. "If she loved me, she would not care that I look like crap."

"So you admit that you look like crap."

"The point of the statement was that she doesn't love me."

"Okay, then get over it! I have never seen So Yi Jeong mope around for a girl before. Nor has he ever gotten dumped. Just come out with me. We can get some honeys and have a good time. You'll forget all about her."

"What if I don't want to forget about her?"

"Then go find her."

"I'm not going to find her unless she comes to me first."

Woo Bin was about to strangle Yi Jeong. How could the both of them be so stubborn? At this rate Yi Jeong will marry some rich valley girl heiress that his parents set him up with, and Ga Eul would be unhappily married to someone who was boring but good to her.

"Whatever, get up, shower, and get dressed. I don't care how much you protest. We're going somewhere tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Just leave me alone!" Yi Jeong whined, thrashing under the blanket so Woo Bin would escape in fear. Like that trick would work on Woo Bin, who had seen much worse scenarios.

"Leaving you alone is not healthy. I'm setting you straight. Either you get up to shower on your own, or I will rip this blanket off of you. I think you would much prefer the former." After Woo Bin finished his speech, he narrowed his eyes at Yi Jeong as a final threat before he excused himself from the room to call Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul-yang, go to Club Nova in two hours. Wear something skimpy and leave little to the imagination," Woo Bin instructed. "I've persuaded Yi Jeong to go. Okay he's not too willing, but I'm going to drag him there. Just go there and you won't regret it."

"But, why go to a club? And if he's not willing I don't want to go."

"Aish. Will you two children just grow up already? Everyone else is sweating rivers because of your situation! He's got that pride thing going on, but I know he misses you like hell. Think about it. Infamously known as the Casanova of F4, So Yi Jeong gets dumped by a girl, and an innocent girl at that."

"What's wrong with innocent?" Ga Eul asked. She would have thought guys would be into her type of girls.

"Innocent girls don't hurt Casanovas. Casanovas hurt innocent girls. So you can see how the logic is backwards, and how Yi Jeong's ego is deflated and pride wounded."

"I didn't dump him in the first place. I showed up during the last possible minute but he had left early. So it's not my fault he gave up before the time ticked down. I also called and left messages. But does he call me? NO!"

"His phone was dead."

"I can't imagine him not getting a new one by now."

Woo Bin sighed. There was a comeback to every comeback. "Would you just please go? Do you want to live with regret forever? This is Yi Jeong we're talking about here. Aside from the ego and womanizing, I think he's a pretty good catch. And I don't know if you have noticed, but since you, he has not looked at another woman's, and he has been very considerate of your feelings. So what if he freaks out and becomes an immature boy when he gets angry? You should be glad that he's showing you the real him."

"Is that so…" Ga Eul had never heard everything spelled out so clearly for her before. Sure she had these thoughts before, but her lack of confidence shook those thoughts away. "I'll be there."

Woo Bin pumped his fist in the air and silently whispered "Yes". One child down, another one to go.

Yi Jeong stared at himself in the mirror. Woo Bin was right in every way possible. He should go out there and find his options himself. If he could be enticed by other women, then he would accept himself as the bastard he had always been and not deserving of Ga Eul's love. But if his mind was clouded with thoughts of Ga Eul while sexy women were doing indecent things around him, then he would chase her or die trying. Yi Jeong squeezed some shaving gel and dispersed the cream onto his upper lip and jaw. With a few smooth strokes he wiped away both the foam and the unpleasant mustache.

Half an hour later, the Yi Jeong's bedroom door swung open. Woo Bin, who had been leaning against the wall adjacent to the door, smiled at Yi Jeong's fresh look. He was wearing his best navy suit, a white dress shirt, and a dark blue scarf around his neck. His hair was swiped to one side and not wavy and sticking up like it was before. It looked as if the suave So Yi Jeong never left.

"You clean up well buddy."

"Psht, do you know who you're talking to?" Yi Jeong sneered, exhibiting a lot of excessive arrogance.

"Okay, confidence is one thing, but don't turn into Jun Pyo."

Yi Jeong looked out of the window into the dark streets, hoping for something to distract himself with. Then he saw her wearing a black and white striped dress with a yellow sweater over it.

"Stop, stop!" Yi Jeong demanded, slapping Woo Bin's arm furiously.

"Why?"

"I see her! Ga Eul-yang!"

"Impossible!" Woo Bin lied. Did she get there too fast? Woo Bin had specifically instructed two hours. It would give them enough time to settle in and for Yi Jeong to get depressed about not being with her.

"No, it's her I'm telling you!" Yi Jeong's slaps were too annoying for Woo Bin, and he finally pulled over. If they meet now, it would save them some time at least.

Yi Jeong dashed out immediately and ran after her. "Ga Eul-yang," he said breathlessly, grabbing her right arm to stop her.

"Excuse me?" The lady turned around, but it was evident she was not Ga Eul. Yi Jeong's eyes grew big, surprised that he had mistaken a stranger for Ga Eul, but also at the uncanny resemblance between the two. She had scrunched hair, and from her looks it was evident she had a few Yeahrs on Ga Eul.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else," Yi Jeong apologized.

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a weak smile and continued on her way. There was a hint of melancholy in her walk and smile, but Yi Jeong couldn't be bothered with saving other people's lives now.

"Yi Jeong-ah, who was that?" Woo Bin asked when he caught up.

"Don't know. You were right, it couldn't have been her. I was just too hopeful."

"It's all okay. You didn't see her from up close. I would be worried if you were still convinced it was Ga Eul when it clearly wasn't. Come on, the club is right around the corner."

The club had renovated itself since the last time Yi Jeong came in. The bar was moved to upstairs with private booths along the wall, providing more room for the dance floor downstairs. The green and blue neon laser beams flashed around the dance floor, igniting the shadowy figures of the exhilarated dancers. A few girls came to their side almost instantly, flaunting their plump fake breasts and collagen filled butts, but Yi Jeong looked away in disgust.

"Okay buddy I'm going to go for round one," Woo Bin shouted and gave him a sailor wave.

"What about your fiancée?"

"Min Young goes to clubs too! As long as we reconvene at the end of the night we've agreed it's fine!"

Yi Jeong shook his head. What part of grinding your body against another woman fine? It wasn't exactly cheating but it was straddling that dangerous line. The heavy scent of the girls' perfume dulled him, and their sweat-drenched bodies repulsed him. He didn't know how he could be into this type of exercise before. There were a few girls with nice bodies, but his eyes didn't stray to their goodies like he did before. He excused himself to the booths upstairs to reevaluate himself and his feelings.


	26. Girl On Top

Chapter Twenty Six: Girl On Top

Ga Eul stood with Woo Bin in front of the club, still wearing her trench coat without an idea of what to do next.

"Why don't you take off the coat and go find him inside," Woo Bin suggested.

"Because I haven't worn something this revealing in public before!" Ga Eul hissed, clutching her coat tighter.

"It's a club. There will be girls wearing more revealing outfits. And it's pretty dark inside so unless you're wearing white, I don't think you'll stand out."

Ga Eul made a face.

"In that case, then run for the stairs. He's in one of the private booths upstairs," Woo Bin said, holding his hand out to take her coat.

"All right," Ga Eul agreed, but her lips did not turn up from the frown she had. She proceeded to untie the ribbon around the front and shrug off the coat. As she handed him the coat, he turned his head the other way and held the coat up to cover her body.

"Whoa… maybe you were right. I think Yi Jeong would poke my eye out if I saw any more. Just hurry and go inside."

Ga Eul looked down to hide her blush and rushed inside. She flipped her hair out, hoping the length of her curled long locks would be enough to cover her almost naked back. She drew quite a few whistles and looks as she rushed by the dance floor, her very low cut dress gaining the attention of many, but she kept her focus on the stairs. As she climbed the steps, she had to cling onto the hem of the dress to prevent her butt cheeks from flinging out into the public. Yes, she wore a thong to hide her panty-line, but of course being easily accessible was an extra plus.

She took an edge seat on the bar and looked around. There were private booths all around the floor, some big some small, some with doors and some without. Just in case Yi Jeong wasn't in one of the open booths, she didn't want to find out what was going on in the closed booths.

The crowds of people created a thick layer of humidity, and since heat was less dense than cold, it all travelled to the level Ga Eul was sitting. Ga Eul could feel her skin becoming clammier, prompting her to fan herself with her arms.

"Can I get a cup of water please?" The female bartender nodded her head while she was concentrated on making another drink.

As she waited, Ga Eul scanned open private booths for any signs of Yi Jeong, but from the shadows she could tell that the occupied rooms had more than two people in them. She hoped that boy was not wasting his time on new girls already, or she would definitely teach him a lesson. A little tap on the wooden table informed Ga Eul that her water was ready, and she closed her lips over the straw without taking a good look at the actual beverage.

The female bartender skillfully inverted three alcohol bottles, dispensing just the right amount of liquor into the tall glass before filling the rest up with soda. After she stuck a slice of lime on the rim, she handed the drink off to another eager customer. It was a pretty interesting profession, Ga Eul thought, mixing the drinks together to create something much better tasting. She looked at her name tag. _Bibimbap? That's a strange nam-_

Ga Eul winced as she swallowed a mouthful of the bitter liquor with a touch of pineapple juice flavor mixed in. She shook at the burning sensation that went down her spine, and soon felt a slight warmness in her throat. The glass in front of her wasn't the water she had expected; it was a highball glass filled to the brim with an orange colored beverage.

"What is this?" Ga Eul asked as she rubbed her chest slowly to ease the discomfort.

"The gentleman over there sent you a drink," the bartender pointed at a young man barely old enough to drink. He had frizzy curly hair, handsome features, and a sharp chin. When she raised her eyebrow at him, he waved at her with passion, showing her his pearly whites. "The drink is called 'Sex On The beach'. Here is your water, Miss."

Sex On The Beach? Ga Eul had enough of that in Bali, and never again in public. She looked away from the creepy guy grinning at her and took large gulps of water.

"You finally returned to me Yoo Jin-ah!" the young man shouted above the music, making Ga Eul choke on her water.

"Excuse me?" Ga Eul looked at him with a dumbfounded expression as she coughed.

"You look really great! Did you go home and change? For me?" His smile grew even bigger. Ga Eul had to admit that aside from the creepiness, he was a rather handsome man.

"I think you are drunk. Do you have someone to take you home?"

"I just want to be with you!" He lunged forward, his arms wrapping around Ga Eul's waist, his fingers touching her bare back.

"Yah! Get off of me!" Ga Eul shrilled, slapping his shoulder with her hands, but he wouldn't let go. She tried to wiggle herself free but his body was glued to hers no matter what direction she moved. It also didn't help his balance was distorted, directing her body in places she didn't want to go.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw they were heading for one of the private booths, and in a few seconds she would bang her head on the wooden door and her body would be squished against it as well. She braced herself for impact, but opened her eyes in surprise when a pair of strong arms caught her, engulfing her with warmness.

She met his gloomy expression and looked into the pair of eyes she had been dying to see for the past week. Their gazes were locked for a brief moment, savoring the flutter in their hearts at the fortuitous reunion, but the constant murmuring from the young man perturbed the both of them.

"I see you've latched onto someone else already," Yi Jeong said bitterly, looking at the person holding her waist with his head on her stomach.

"It's not what you think!" Ga Eul explained, and punched the creeper's body a few times, but he only shook his butt in a whiny way.

"Yoo Jin-ah, that hurts! But if you like hitting me, then I'll like it too."

"I am so close to kicking him where it hurts. Can you please give me a hand?" Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and pulled the guy off with a painful force, which knocked him on the ground.

"I am warning you. This is my girl and if you touch her again, I will take off all of your limbs. Is that clear?" Yi Jeong bent down and threatened, narrowing his eyes to add on to the ferocity.

"But she's mine! She just came back to me! Yoo Jin-ah, tell him this is not true. Tell him we're together."

"I don't know why you keep on calling me Yoo Jin, because my name is Ga Eul. And I was never with you to go back to you. I already have a boyfriend, and had one for quite a while, so can you please just leave me alone."

Yi Jeong turned his head abruptly when Ga Eul mentioned the word boyfriend. She still considered him as her boyfriend. Then why did she not show up for their date? They had agreed there was a midnight deadline. As much as his mind wanted to ponder all the possibilities and make up crazy stories, his heart would not allow him to do so. Instead he reached for her shoulder and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, she's my girl, so stay away. Come on Ga Eul-yang, we have the whole night ahead of us," Yi Jeong whispered in her ear, followed by nibbling her earlobes softly.

They looked at each other for a minute, searching for their own answers within each other's eyes before Yi Jeong leaned down to kiss her. Within a second he had gained access to her mouth, and he kissed her with a soul-sucking intensity. She happily returned his tongue's advances, stroking against him to create a synchronized dance.

He took a few steps backwards and guided her to the booth he was in, but he did not let go of his lips' hold on her even once. She felt the door close behind her, and a cold sensation spread throughout her back as he cornered her, trapping her between the door and his body. She tried to end the kiss in order to talk, but he caught hers tongue at the last moment, bringing the tongue twisting game into his own territory.

"Sunbae…" She pushed him away finally. "We need to talk."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and nodded. His lips had become slightly numb from the kissing, and he licked them quickly to moisten them. Then he brushed his tongue along his lips a few more time as if he were trying to taste something. _Pineapple?_ "Have you been drinking?"

"I took one sip on accident. But I should be fine," Ga Eul informed, taking a seat on the leather sofa. "The room is nice. Very dark. And I see you've started your own drinking party? Waiting for some hot girl to appear tonight?" Although it was a joke, there was a trace of bitterness in her words. She was still angry about him not calling, even though from the kiss it was obvious he had feelings for her.

"You know that's not true."

"Do I now? I thought I knew you, but you were the one who left early that night!" Ga Eul raised her voice.

"I waited until the bell struck for midnight."

"Which bell?"

"The bell… from some tower? Or was it from the hotel? There was a bell okay!"

"You didn't bother to check what time it was?"

"My phone broke. There was a bell and it was late. I was losing hope. What would you have done?" Yi Jeong asked desperately. As much as he wanted to believe it was just a fling, he couldn't deny the exhilaration he felt when he saw her again. All the hottest and sexiest girls on the dance floor didn't interest him a little bit. Yi Jeong may be in denial about love sometimes but he knew the difference between light and day. He was alone and depressed without her and full of joy even at the mention of her name.

"In my defense, I got there with one minute to spare. I guess it was just bad timing. I did show up sunbae. I had a present for you, and that was the reason for my being late." Ga Eul went on about how Jae Joong had the pot and that he was going to give it to her the night she and Yi Jeong were supposed to meet. "The press came, the police came, and it was just a huge mess. Someone claimed Jae Joong's car hit them, and was going to file a lawsuit and make TVXQ look bad, and Jae Joong was trying to clear that up and therefore couldn't drive me. The crowd of people just kept on getting bigger and bigger, and I think I would get crushed if I tried to squeeze myself out. Finally when it was starting to die down, I ran out, but with the rain and my heels it was just too much…." Ga Eul's voice started to break up. "By the time I got there I had a minute and I thought you would still be there but all I saw was your roses and…" The frustration and helplessness she felt that night came back at once, taking over her emotions entirely. She had repressed those emotions for an entire week by not speaking about it to anyone, but now that she was retelling the story, the tears from that dark night returned, redrawing those dark lines of mascara on her face.

Ga Eul buried her eyes in her right palm, no longer able to continue on. Yi Jeong felt knots in his heart when she cried, and he embraced her gently, offering her his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ga Eul-yang. It's all my fault for leaving early. I should have waited until the sun was up," Yi Jeong apologized, feeling a tingle of tear itching his eye also. Ga Eul looked up and playfully punched him on the arm.

"You should have! You should have not moved until I came!" Her voice had become nasally from the crying.

Yi Jeong smiled. "But what if I got hungry or needed to go to the restroom?"

"Pee yourself for all I care!" She laughed, her eyes curling into a slit of black mascara.

"Look at you getting all emotional." Yi Jeong took a piece of napkin and wiped her eyes gingerly, afraid to cause any pain to her.

"It was painful! I was so anxious the entire time and when it ended badly I was so depressed. I thought I would be the one to break your 3 month curse, but I became a victim as well."

"Actually, since you stood me up, you were the first person to dump me. So you made the 3 month curse happen, not the other way around," Yi Jeong joked, brushing the tip of her nose with his index finger curled like a hook.

"So Yi Jeong, don't pin this on me!" She slapped him again.

"All right all right…" He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I missed you like a fat kid missed cake."

Ga Eul giggled. "I missed you too." She planted a quick and innocent kiss on his lips, but before she had the chance to move away, Yi Jeong pulled her into his lap with her legs bent on his sides.

His mouth quickly found hers, renewing the sensations they felt a few minutes ago. The separation was too much for the both of them, and they tried to be as close as possible to feel that personal contact again. He left her lips and messily kissed his way down to her neck, sucking on the skin before kissing her collar bone. His hands weren't staying idle either. They grabbed onto her butt and squeezed, pulling her towards his need. However, he didn't have to put in much effort, as she was already naturally grinding on him, much to his delight. She didn't just moan as he kissed her, she went to nibble on his ear like he did to her a while ago, sending jolts of pleasure down Yi Jeong's body.

Wasting no time to release the built up tension, Yi Jeong untied her halter dress and kissed the skin between her breasts, tasting the sweetness of her skin. "Yi Jeong sunbae," Ga Eul muttered in satisfaction when his lips traveled to the right and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

As he swirled his tongue around her areola, she moaned and arched her back so Yi Jeong could have an easier access in this position. She straightened her thighs so he would be more leveled with her chest, but soon he stopped, burying his head within her chest. He felt her hand stroking him through the fabric of his pants, and any touch from her was already sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Ga Eul-yang…" he groaned, moving his hips slightly to the rhythm of her touch.

The teasing went on for another 30 seconds, but Yi Jeong couldn't wait anymore. He unzipped himself and sighed in pleasure when her hand made contact with his skin. How he missed her touch, and the feel of her. He wanted more. His right hand went for the junction between her legs, and felt the tiny fabric of her thong. A lopsided grin emerged on his face as he explored, discovering her immense need for him. Since he didn't want any obstructions…

"Ow Yi Jeong sunbae! That hurt!" Ga Eul didn't enjoy her underwear being ripped from her body all the time, but before she could playfully hit him, she felt him intruding her body.

Both of their eyes fluttered to the sensation. _How long has it been?_ It didn't matter, as long as they were within each other now. Ga Eul used Yi Jeong's shoulders as support as she moved with the rhythm of his body, and he had his hands on her hips to help him thrust harder and quicker. The room was filled with a mixture of moans and deep breaths as they tried their hardest to reach their fulfillment quickly. Being inside of Ga Eul excited Yi Jeong, and made him too excited. Before he could slow himself down, he emptied himself within her, resting his head on her shoulder as he went.

"I see your skills have regressed," Ga Eul commented sourly. Although it was kind of sweet at the same time; it reminded her of their first time.

"What?! No that's impossible!" Yi Jeong would not admit that he was bad at lovemaking.

"Tell that to my unsatisfied body." Ga Eul straightened her thighs and took a seat next to him.

"No. Come with me." Yi Jeong zipped himself up and took Ga Eul by the wrist.

"Where to?"

"We still have a penthouse suite reserved for us."

"What? Still?" Ga Eul was confused. What time during the night did they get a room?

"Well, I thought we would celebrate our 3 month anniversary all the way up to our 100 days. Therefore I booked it all the way until our 100 days, since we wouldn't leave our hotel room for a while."

"When is that?"

"Starting now," Yi Jeong announced as he took a look at this watch. It was midnight again, but definitely a better midnight than a week ago. They will do their 100th day like how they should have done their three month anniversary.


	27. Seven Steps To Heaven

Chapter Twenty Seven: Seven Steps To Heaven

Ga Eul stood on the balcony of the penthouse, gazing down at the dark streets below. She had been doing this for a few minutes, since Yi Jeong slipped into the bathroom right after they got in, which she assumed was to relieve himself to prevent any more shortcomings. He was sure taking his sweet time though. Ga Eul pulled the two sides of the coat closer to her body and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She enjoyed the night view very much, but it was getting chillier. She turned around to go back into the suite when she saw Yi Jeong, strolling towards her with a satisfied grin.

"Took you long enough," Ga Eul teased, and found her way back into the room blocked by her lover. She took a step to her left, and he followed her step, not letting her through. He leaned forward, causing Ga Eul to retreat until her back touched the railing surrounding the balcony. He stretched his arms out and placed on both sides of her.

"What's the matter? You don't want to give me a kiss?" Yi Jeong asked jokingly as he lightly sucked on her bottom lip for a mere second before letting go.

"I just wanted to go inside, that's all." Ga Eul ducked under his arm and headed for the door, but Yi Jeong rushed over and used his body to block the entrance.

"What's the rush? Don't you want to enjoy this atmosphere a little longer?"

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding in there?" There better not be another woman inside.

"Nothing! The night air is so fresh, don't you think?"

"I think it smells a little humid if you ask me."

"It's Korea, it will always smell humid in the summer."

"Why don't you let me go back in?" Ga Eul asked, pushing on Yi Jeong's right arm, but he swiftly flipped her around and pinned her to the wall next to the balcony door. Yi Jeong raised one eyebrow and gave her a seductive smirk before leaning down to kiss her. He had made arrangements so that they would not be disturbed no matter what, even if there was an Earthquake. His flawless **planning** will pay off at last.

Feeling her smooth skin with the pads of his fingers, he traced from her neck down to her defined collar bone, and untied the fabric that was holding her dress in place. His fingers continued their expedition down to her breasts, feeling every inch of her skin like an examiner performing **palpations**. He twisted her nipples, and watched the sex flush gather and the goose bumps erupt. He smiled, glad that he still got it.

His skillful tongue was not distracted by his hands' workout, and mated furiously with Ga Eul's tongue, eliciting many throaty groans from her. When he felt he had teased her swollen nipples enough, his fingers slipped down and ran up her inner thighs. He smiled again, remembering that the piece of broken thong now sat safely in his pants pocket, adding to his collection of broken Ga Eul panties.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul broke the kiss and buried her head in his chest. He was tracing the **perimeter** of her sensitive area at painstakingly slow pace, but the sensation was mind-blowing to her nonetheless. Her breathing increased in frequency the closer his index finger got to her nub, but a few drops of water on her face disrupted her pleasurable moment. She ignored the first drop, thinking it was her imagination, but the continuous dripping of water alarmed her.

"Sunbae, it's wet," Ga Eul commented, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"I know," Yi Jeong replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. He stooped so his lips were next to her ear and whispered, "It's good, I like you like this."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "No, I think it's sprinkling!" Ga Eul looked up at the sky and raised her palms upwards to collect water droplets. Just then, a tiny raindrop fell on Yi Jeong's nose.

"See? We can continue this inside."

"Just trust me on this." Yi Jeong rested his forehead on hers as he unzipped himself. He leaned down to kiss her, and a few seconds later they both groaned from the **pressure** being exerted on their bodies. All he needed to do was stroke her thighs and her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. After noticing his **patterns** of behavior, she could easily predict his next move, which was to pump into her as fast and as quick as possible to release the tension in both of their bodies. He had missed doing it against the wall. They haven't ventured in this direction for a while, and experimenting with different **positions** always made every sensation amplified. He couldn't keep back the groan from her tight hold on him, and he very much enjoyed her calling his name at the top of her lungs again and again.

The occasional raindrops gathered in speed, and soon their hair was drenched, and layers of moisture gathered on their coats. The rain eventually developed to a point where their kissing would have affected their breathing, and they clung to each other, grinding away in the heat of their passion while their extremities felt cold from the rain.

Ga Eul's bare feet made contact with the concrete floor of the balcony that was drenched with the rain. She looked up at Yi Jeong, his hair sticking to his flawless face with water dripping from the strands. His breathing still didn't return to normal yet, and she could see a white cloud forming whenever he took a breath. Was it that cold?

"Now can we go inside?" Ga Eul shouted through the splattering sounds of the rain.

Yi Jeong took her hand in his and hurried her through the vast penthouse suite to the door of the bathroom, leaving a trail of water behind them. He smiled at her as he turned the silver knob, revealing a dimly room illuminated with candles surrounding the ceramic bath tub in the center.

"Is this what you were trying to buy time for?"

"Maybe."

Yi Jeong led her to the bathtub, which was more like a Jacuzzi, and large enough to accommodate at least ten people. He slipped off the remains of her damaged wardrobe and ripped his off to the side as well. They immersed themselves in the hot water, head thrown back to relax in the heat of the water. Yi Jeong's hand reached for a shampoo bottle and tossed it in Ga Eul's direction.

"Can you wash my hair for me please?" he asked, giving her a cute but childish pout.

"All right, all right, come here you."

Yi Jeong grinned and sat faced away in between Ga Eul's legs. She unscrewed the top and squeezed some shampoo and lathered it on Yi Jeong's hair. A lot of bubbles formed, and she used her fingers to massage his scalp. At the same time, her body was moving to every motion her arms and hands made to wash Yi Jeong's hair, and he could feel his body stiffening to the intimate contact. However, more important tasks were at hand.

"Did you see anything strange from the shampoo?" Yi Jeong questioned suspiciously.

"No, does it feel strange?" Did shampoos have expiration dates? Ga Eul didn't think so, and luxurious hotels wouldn't have old shampoos anyways.

"No, squeeze more."

Ga Eul shrugged and squeezed another handful onto Yi Jeong's head. He was sure a diva when it came to grooming himself.

"Still nothing?"

"Are you expecting to see a giant fly or something?"

"I need more shampoo."

"But you don't even have that much hair."

"Just squeeze the entire thing."

Ga Eul's eyes grew big but she abided by his command. "Okay Rapunzel, whatever your princess wishes."

With the last drop of the shampoo however, a platinum ring rolled out, landing directly in the puddle of shampoo on Ga Eul's palm.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Ga Eul wrapped one arm around his shoulder and extended her other arm to show him the ring.

"Well that depends on your answer."

"So does that mean if I say no, you will pretend like nothing happened?"

"I can try. But don't blame me if you find me very depressed and emotional over the next few years, drowning my life in alcohol and finding comfort in women with loose morals." Even though Yi Jeong was certain she would say yes, he had to put in a little incentive for her to say yes.

"You wouldn't dare sleeping with other women." Ga Eul shook her head slightly with a confident grin.

"You're right, I wouldn't."

"Where is my candle-lit dinner? And who blackmails their girlfriend into marriage?"

"Hey I had that planned last week, but you didn't show up. Besides, this room is candle-lit?"

"So Yi Jeong, you're avoiding the question."

Yi Jeong sighed and kneeled his way to the center of the tub, and he turned around to face Ga Eul. He washed the ring in the water to get all the bubbles out, and he held the ring in front of him.

"Ga Eul-yang, from our recent excursions I've come to realize how much I rely on you. I think about you all the time, and I want to get you opinion on everything. It also pains me to think you're with someone else, especially if they can offer you thing I can't or protect you better. I admit I'm not the best man in the world, but you make me want to try harder. Sarang…hae..." Yi Jeong cringed at saying the last three words.

"Is it really that hard to say it?" Ga Eul was slightly offended, since his face made all the sweet words seem meaningless.

"It's my first time saying this to a woman. I've never told my mother I loved her, and not even to my first love. You are the first person I've said this to, and I hope you will be my last."

Ga Eul looked down and secretly smiled to herself. Although some parts weren't conventional, coming from an infamous playboy made her heart flutter even more.

"So, Chu Ga Eul, will you help me be a better man? Will you marry me?"

Ga Eul leapt to Yi Jeong's arms and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I've waited so long to hear those words from you. Of course I will marry you. I don't want all the eligible bachelorettes in Seoul to smother you tomorrow if I reject you."

Yi Jeong snorted. "Yeah right, I know you love me too."

"I do love you, despite your flaws."

"At least my face is perfect."

"You're such a kid." Ga Eul grabbed some foam on Yi Jeong's hair and smothered it around his eyes, causing him to cry out in pain and submerge under water. That would teach him to get witty with her.

Suddenly she felt a sensation between her legs, and saw Yi Jeong lodging his tongue against her folds. Her eyes fluttered to his strokes, but she had to pull him up to keep him alive. She didn't want to be engaged one moment and have to plan the funeral of her fiancée the next.

When Yi Jeong emerged however, Ga Eul rolled her eyes at the familiar look on his face. Does he ever get tired? Ga Eul thought. She supposed that **practice** makes better, and sat back to enjoy her fiancée take advantage of her over and over again.

_Finally, it was that dream again_. The dream that had made her palm sweat profusely and clench to the pillow for support for many nights already. She was scared and excited, and his seductive morning-scratchy-voice always sent her over the edge begging for more. It was this voice she heard all the time, haunting her dreams, luring her to his presence. Once she was within his reach she would be rendered helpless, like a sheep being hunted by the hungry wolf, and indeed he was dying to taste her.

"Ga Eul-yang," he whispered, his lips so close to her face she could feel his hot breath, which sent shivers down her spine.

She met his gaze and immediately wished she hadn't. He saw right through her, through the good girl exterior, and changed her into a sexy vixen who would get out of her shell for him only. The pleading look in her eyes only added to his desire, as he leaned down to capture her lips, but not kiss the entire way. He made slight contact with her lips and waited for her to tiptoe higher and ravish him until he had his fill. However, she has gotten smarter from the dreams as well. She leaned forward to cover his lips with hers entirely and waited for two seconds, letting him have a taste of her before withdrawing.

He wouldn't allow her to escape, and trapped her between his body and the wall. His mouth pressed on hers harder and his tongue ventured into her wet cavern, sucking and stroking her tongue until he felt the groan at the back of her throat. The electricity from the kiss spread throughout their bodies like wildfire, burning away at every nerve ending. The goose bumps revealed themselves, and the tiniest hair reacted to this tension by standing up.

She whimpered when he tugged her white school uniform from the suggestive plaid miniskirt and ripped the front, sending the tiny white buttons to fly all about the room. His hand dug into her bra, caressing her soft and perky breast, which was warm and slightly swollen from the amount of blood flow in the area.

He broke the kiss to look at her erect nipples before giving her a dirty smirk. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter from embarrassment and his unrelenting magnetic gaze on her. He tilted her head up to face him, and forced his thigh in between her legs.

"You know how I like it right?" he questioned, waiting for her response.

She bit on her bottom lip and wrapped her hands around his neck. With her butt settling on his thigh, she was very aware of the wetness that had broke out in her sensitive area. She grinded against him, as close as she could to his private area, and she knew he was affected. His eyes were closed, his lips parted, his breathing erratic, and his lips curled into grin.

She stopped and he knew exactly why. He inhaled sharply and claimed her mouth again, this time he kissed so deeply she felt like he was trying to suck out her soul. He grabbed her hips and rubbed against his nether region, letting her feel the outline and rigidity of his member. She smiled knowing that she had this kind of power of him too, but she wanted to make him wait a little longer, and therefore didn't do anything to relieve the tension in his body.

She thought she could outsmart him, but the Casanova always had tricks. He unhooked her bra with two fingers and threw it on the ground with the rest of her buttons. His hungry mouth went for right nipple as his hand stroked the other breast roughly. She leaned back against the wall and moaned. The harder he sucked and bit her, the louder she cried out. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her, and her desire was reaching its peak.

"Sunbae, I can't wait anymore."

After half a night of sinful pleasures, Yi Jeong was sleeping soundly on the king sized bed when he heard someone talking in the room. He ignored it at first, but the sound kept on getting louder, and he angrily opened his eyes to check the source of the noise, but he was not disappointed to find the results.

Ga Eul was breathing rather hard, and there was something very familiar about the smile on her face. She moaned occasionally, and her smile would widen even more. He waved his hands in front of her face and she did not respond at all. Could she be having that dirty dream he had heard before? Only time would tell. It was only 4AM; he had the rest of the night to find out.

"Sunbae, I can't wait anymore," she muttered, followed by more heavy breathing.

Sunbae? Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes at her. She better not be dreaming about another sunbae. He was the only one who had the right to take her virginity in any realm. Thinking back to their first night brought much happiness but also frustration to Yi Jeong, due to the many interruptions from his _good_ buddy Woo Bin.

He had tried to talk to Woo Bin about these interruptions during many occasions, which Woo Bin was unsupportive and laughed his butt off the entire time. Woo Bin assured that Yi Jeong was making too big of a deal out of it and it was simply coincidences. Therefore, Yi Jeong decided to do the same to Woo Bin, but his mission failure miserably. All Yi Jeong saw was Woo Bin's bare butt thrusting away, and Woo Bin didn't even bother to talk to Yi Jeong when he clearly knew someone was in the room. Yi Jeong supposed he should have thicker skin when it came to this issue, but how could he make sweet love to Ga Eul when someone else was watching? It disturbed him to think such preposterous thoughts.

"What's the magic word?" He asked, giving a tiny peck on her cheek.

"Sunbae, please, I need it now."

He grinned and unzipped himself. After he made sure she was gaping at his pants, he let them drop to the floor, along with his navy silk boxers. Her eyes widened, which made him feel all the more powerful.

"Wow, Yi Jeong sunbae…"

He smiled again. How could he not love this girl? She was stroking his ego when she wasn't even aware of it. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and widened the distance in between her legs. He leaned in, planting soft kisses on her cheek as he prepared to enter her, making her his even in her dreams.

When Yi Jeong heard her calling out his name in her sleep, all of his other thoughts evaporated instantly. If she wanted him, she could have him anytime, anywhere. He climbed on top of her and was amazed that her legs parted naturally to him, although she wasn't showing any sign that she was lucid.

He probed her sensitive area with his index finger, and found that she was much aroused, and she was responding to his every stroke by moving her hips to his touch. Watching her behaving like this made him crave her body even more, and he had been ready ever since his eyes opened (he had many exotic dreams as well). He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly, inch by inch into her tight folds until he was all the way in. She inhaled sharply to the sensation, but her eyes didn't open.

She was surprised that he invaded her so easily, but it might have been because she was well lubricated. The sensation was something else also. It was so real and hard, and she felt goose bumps forming to his ecstatic intrusion. His hands were on her hips, and he moved slowly into her again and again, but picked up the pace once she was more adjusted to him. She responded to him by bucking her hips against his plunges.

Her moans and heavy breaths filled the room, along with his own throaty groans. Somehow the scenario was very hot to him, but he had promised himself to always put her satisfaction first. He went on to lightly gnaw on her nipples and stroke her nub, hoping it would bring her to heaven faster.

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul cried out under him, her hips moving at even faster pace than before. Her moans were nonstop now, and Yi Jeong knew what that meant. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and penetrated her as deeply and hard as possible.

"YI JEONG-AH!" Ga Eul's eyes shot open at that moment, seeing her legs in the air and Yi Jeong thrusting into her. There were beads of perspiration that had gathered on his forehead, and both of their bodies were also covered in a thin layer of sweat.

She arched her back and fluttered her eyes shut, enjoying the climax of her dreams and real life. Yi Jeong continued to ride her until her back collapsed on the bed again, and he released himself in her, his member quivering in a way only he could feel. He released her legs and collapsed on her, much drained after their exercises.

"You did this without my permission?" Ga Eul asked when her breathing had returned to normal.

"You're welcome."

"Can we do that again sometime?" Ga Eul looked down in embarrassment, but Yi Jeong caught the dirty look in her eyes.

"Aren't you being a little selfish? I can't be up all night waiting for you call my name." Even though the idea sounded pretty sweet to him.

"Oh… right, you're right. Sorry."

"I'll just have to surprise you when you least suspect it." He waggled his eyebrows at his future bride as he continued to take her breath away.


End file.
